


If You Let Me...

by CynicalMistrust



Series: The Pleasures and Hardships of BDSM [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angst, Anxiety, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Communication, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Alternating, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, basically sugar daddy Vanitas..., bratty Ven, college boy Ven, snow blowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 77,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: Stepping into a kink club was not something Ven ever thought he would do, but as it turns out, he has a knack for subbing. And Vanitas is a very,verygood Dom. Getting involved in a relationship could just be the best thing to happen to either of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ‾\\_(ツ)_/‾
> 
> I apparently needed some smut after all the fluff of EDHIS...

Vanitas looked over the security feeds from his office, absently drumming his fingers on his desk. His club, Unversed, was doing well for only being a year old. It catered to those whose tastes ran along the darker desires of the heart, though his staff was well trained in ensuring their customers remained safe. 

He scanned the guests who'd shown up so far tonight, looking for anyone who might be interesting enough to play with. It'd been two months since he'd enjoyed having a pet. Demyx had been fun, but in the end, they weren't really compatible. As much as he enjoyed bratty subs, having to gag them just for some peace and quiet was a bit much. 

He perked up a bit as some regulars showed up - Kairi and Aqua with their three male pets - Sora, Riku, and Terra - trailing behind them. And a blond that Vanitas didn't recognize. 

He stood, running his fingers through his hair as a fissure of excitement went through him. The blond didn't look like he was comfortable surrounded by so much leather and bare flesh, which suggested he was still a kink-virgin. 

And Vanitas thrived on corrupting the innocent. 

He made sure Ienzo was on duty in the security room before heading downstairs. He was in one of his best three-piece suits. Black, with a dark red shirt, and a deep blue tie that matched his hair. 

He made his way to the bar where the blond had taken a spot, leaning against the counter. The girls and their pets had taken up one of the semi-public rooms to get ready for their scene.

Vanitas stepped up beside the stranger just as the bartender placed a drink in front of him. A soda by the looks of it. He was pleased by that, since he refused to play with alcohol involved. 

“You're new,” he said by way of greeting, leaning against the counter beside the blond. 

The blond glanced at him with a touch of annoyance in his scowl. “Gee, what gave it away?” His eyes were a bright enough blue to rival Sora's. 

Vanitas smirked. “The fact you came in with Sora's group when you never have before.”

Blue-eyes blinked at him, annoyance giving way to curiosity. “You know Sora?” 

Vanitas rolled his eyes. “Everyone knows Sora. Little pipsqueak doesn't know what an acquaintance is,” he muttered. When Blue-eyes stared at him, he motioned to his own face. “He's my half-brother.” 

“Oh.” The blond blinked, straightening as his eyes widened. “You're Vanitas.” 

Vanitas stifled a sigh. He could only imagine the rumors the others had fed one of their friends about him. “I'm Vanitas,” he confirmed. “And you are?” 

The blond eyed him a moment, glancing towards where his friends had gone, before looking back to Vanitas. “Ventus. Everyone just calls me Ven.” 

“Ventus,” he murmured, a smirk tugging at his lips. What were the chances of the pipsqueak having a friend with as odd a name as Vanitas’? “Would you prefer I call you Ventus or Ven?” 

“I-” Ven started, trailing off with a frown. “Ven is fine.” 

“Ven it is then.” Vanitas motioned to the club. “Are you planning to join your friends in a scene?” 

A flush crept into Ven's cheeks and he looked away. “No. I only came because it's Riku's birthday and they wanted to come here.” 

“Not interested in the pleasures of the flesh then?” Vanitas asked, enjoying the way Ven's flush deepened. 

“I enjoy sex just fine,” he muttered. “I just don't have to be hit to get off.” 

Vanitas hummed. “Is that what you think we do here? Beat people black and blue?” he asked, amused. It wasn't an uncommon belief, but he expected someone in Sora's circle of friends to know better. 

“Isn't it?” Ven asked, looking at him with an open challenge in his expression. 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, taking a slow, deliberate step closer. He backed Ven into the counter, bracing a hand on either side of him. He leaned in close enough he could whisper in Ven's ear without touching him. “If you let me, I'll make you scream in pleasure without so much as a playful spanking.” 

Ven shuddered, his breathing stuttering as he fidgeted where he stood. “And if you don't?” 

Vanitas chuckled, breathing in the hint of mango clinging to Ven's skin. “A challenge? If I don't, you can ask for whatever you'd like, within reason. But if I do…” He pulled back, looking Ven over as he traced his tongue over his lower lip. “If I do, I expect you to come back and let me play with you again.” 

Ven failed to completely bite back a whimper, his eyes following the path of Vanitas’ tongue. He swallowed, glancing towards his friends again, before straightening. “Fine,” he said, nodding to Vanitas. 

Vanitas smirked and pulled back. He led the way up the stairs to the third floor, where the private play rooms were. He unlocked the second door and stepped inside, flipping on the lights. 

It was one of their tamer rooms by far. There was a bed in the far corner, a sofa, a low table long and wide enough to tie someone to, and a large wingback chair with a cushion in front of it. The corner opposite of the bed had a mini fridge stocked with water and a small chest with basic necessities and toys. 

Vanitas closed the door behind Ven before shrugging out of his jacket. He draped it over the end of the bed before turning to Ven. “So,” he said, moving to stand behind the chair, “do you have a safeword?” 

Ven lingered in front of the door. “No…” 

Vanitas snorted. “You make it far too tempting to want to break you,” he said dryly. 

“You think you can break me?” Ven asked, the challenge back in his spine. 

Vanitas tilted his head. “There's a million ways to break someone. But no, I wouldn't get anything out of breaking you like that.” He pointed to the cushion. “Sit.” 

Ven lifted his chin and didn't move. 

Vanitas sighed, amused despite himself. He moved around the chair and sat in it, crossing his legs. “Considering we haven't even begun, what exactly are you trying to deny me?” 

“Don't tell me what to do.” 

“Why not?” Vanitas tilted his head as he watched Ven. “Because you don't want to give up control? Over what? Your body, your mind, your pleasure?” He raised an eyebrow when Ven looked like he was at a loss for words. “Or are you just nervous and trying to be difficult?” 

Ven scowled. “Screw you.” 

Vanitas smirked. “Is that what you want?” he asked, relishing the way pink stained Ven's cheeks again. “Is it?” he asked, pitching his voice lower. “That's why you agreed to come up here with me, isn't it? You wanted me to make you scream. How am I supposed to do that if you won't even move away from the door?” 

Ven's throat worked as he swallowed, clenching and unclenching his fingers. 

Vanitas pointed at the cushion again. “Sit.” 

Ven glared a moment longer before finally moving to the cushion and dropping onto his knees. “Now what?”

“Now, we have a little chat.” Vanitas smirked and settled back in his chair. “I’m going to ask some questions, and you’re going to answer truthfully, with either yes, or no. Understand?”

Ven raised an eyebrow. “I guess.”

“Yes or no.”

Ven let out an exaggerated sigh. “Yes.”

Vanitas tsk’ed softly. “I don’t like repeating myself.”

“Boo hoo.”

“Are you trying to test my patience, or are you always so disagreeable?”

Ven raised an eyebrow with a touch of a smirk on his lips. “Yes.”

Vanitas bit back a laugh on sheer principle. There was no way in hell he could give this brat any leverage over him when they hadn’t even started. He sighed and shook his head. “Back to business. Can I touch you?”

“Where?” Ven asked, smirk vanishing as he eyed Vanitas with suspicion. 

“Wherever I please.” Vanitas uncrossed his legs and leaned forward when Ven frowned. “To be clear, it’s not permanent permission. It’s permission to touch you wherever and however I please, until you decide to say the word.”

“What word?”

Vanitas snorted softly. “Your safeword.”

Ven’s frown deepened, but a few moments later he sat up straighter, his expression clearing like he finally understood something. “Wayfinder.”

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. “Interesting. But a bit of a mouthful in the heat of the moment.” The flush returned along with the frown and Vanitas let out a soft chuckle. “Think on it. There’s always the stoplight system to use in the meantime. Green. Yellow. Red. Understand?”

“Yes,” Ven murmured.

Vanitas couldn’t tell if Ven was more relieved or annoyed, but it didn’t matter at the moment. “Good.” He sat back again. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes.”

“Kiss you?”

Ven glanced at Vanitas’ lips, the stutter in his breathing audible in the quiet of the room. “Yes.”

“Get you off?”

Ven swallowed, the pink in his cheeks darkening. “Yes.”

“Put my fingers in you?”

“Yes,” Ven said, sounding more than a little strained.

Vanitas hummed, letting his eyes wander over Ven, settling on the growing bulge between his legs. “Can I restrain you?”

Ven hesitated, his fingers digging into the fabric of his pants. 

“If you decide you don’t like it, say the word, and I’ll take them off.”

Ven licked his lips, studying Vanitas a moment before nodding. “Okay. Yes.”

“Good,” Vanitas said, steepling his fingers over his lap and pitching his voice lower again. “Then I’d like you to strip.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ven stared at Vanitas. “Strip,” he repeated. Vanitas wanted him to strip. In front of a stranger. Granted, he'd understood on some level he'd be getting at least mostly naked when he agreed to come up here, but he'd assumed they'd be getting naked _together_. 

“That's what I said,” Vanitas said dryly. “You do know how to undress yourself, don't you?”

Ven glared, biting back the urge to tell Vanitas to go fuck himself. From what little he'd been told about Vanitas, he probably wouldn't appreciate that. 

Then again, this was partly why he'd even agreed to come here tonight. Axel dumping him for his brother last week just made it clear relationships weren't for him. He just wanted some quick fun with no strings attached. 

Maybe it was Fate that made Vanitas approach him. From what he heard, Vanitas wasn't one for relationships either, leaving a string of lovers in his wake. 

Ven took a steadying breath and pushed to his feet, toeing off his shoes and socks. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it in Vanitas’ face, kicking his pants aside. His boxers followed his shirt and he smirked as Vanitas dropped them to the floor. 

And then he was left standing naked, while Vanitas just sat there and looked at him. 

He refused to fidget. This was some kind of test, he knew. He'd been around Sora and the others long enough to at least know that much. He may not understand the point in all the leather and the kink or why they liked it so much, but he could give it a try at least once. 

Vanitas finally let out a soft hum that sounded like approval and stood. He moved across the room to the chest and pulled out a long strip of black silk. “Hands behind your back.” 

Ven clasped his hands behind him, glancing back as Vanitas adjusted his arms until they were bent at the elbows and he was clasping his forearms instead. The feel of the cloth winding around his arms set off a spike of panic that only intensified when Vanitas finished and he found he couldn't budge his arms an inch. 

Vanitas gripped Ven's biceps and pulled him back, until Vanitas was pressed flush against Ven's back. “If you say Red, I untie you, you get dressed, and go back down to your friends,” he murmured into Ven's ear. “Understand?” 

Ven licked his lips and took a deep breath. He could do this. He could get free whenever he wanted. “Yes,” he whispered. He shivered as Vanitas hummed again and moved his hands, sliding them down Ven's arms and over his chest. 

He'd expected a rougher touch and couldn't stop the gasp when Vanitas merely skimmed his palms over Ven's chest and stomach. 

“You said you don't like pain,” Vanitas said. “Does that mean you don't like rough sex either?” 

“I don't mind it,” Ven murmured. “I just don't see how pain can be pleasurable.” 

Vanitas chuckled. “I see.” He moved a hand up to Ven's nipple, circling a finger around it. “Maybe I'll show you sometime,” he said, rubbing the nipple between his fingers before squeezing. 

Ven gasped, biting back a groan as his head dropped to Vanitas’ shoulder. Why was it so hard to keep his balance with his arms trapped behind him? “You assume there'll be a next time.” 

“Considering how sensitive you are, I doubt I'll have much trouble making you scream,” Vanitas replied dryly. As if to prove his point, he squeezed both of Ven's nipples and tugged. 

Ven whimpered, his knees threatening to give out on him. The low, rich sound of Vanitas’ laugh in his ear didn't help in the least. “Fucker,” he moaned. 

Vanitas tsk'ed and pulled his hands away. He tangled his fingers in Ven's hair instead, pulling hard enough to force Ven's head all the way back. “You'll call me Sir or keep your mouth shut. Understand?” 

Ven shuddered, hating the way arousal shot through him more intensely at the show of dominance than anything else. “Yes,” he moaned, gasping at the pointed jerk Vanitas gave to his hair. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Good boy,” Vanitas purred, releasing him. He dragged his blunt nails down Ven's back and stepped around him, looking down with a smirk. “Glad to see you're enjoying yourself.” 

“Fuck you, Sir,” Ven replied lightly, because he could. Because if Vanitas really wanted to dominate him, he'd have to do more than a little hair pulling. 

Vanitas smirked wider, grasping Ven's chin and tipping his head back. “Next time we'll have to put your mouth to better use,” he said, pressing two fingers past Ven's lips. “For now, this will do.” 

Ven's eyes widened and he let out a muffled curse around Vanitas’ fingers. He tried to pull away, but Vanitas held his chin in a firm grip, moving his fingers in and out in several quick thrusts before pulling them away, slick with saliva. He hardly had time to tell Vanitas off before those same fingers were rubbing against his entrance. 

“Fuck,” he gasped. He arched into Vanitas with a strangled whimper as a single finger pushed into him. 

“I would have enjoyed playing with you more, but you obviously have no desire for foreplay,” Vanitas said, as conversationally as if he were commenting on the weather. “I might have even sucked you off, but if you want to be fucked so badly, I'll give you what you want.” 

Ven squirmed as Vanitas pushed his finger deeper, hips jerking forward at the thought of Vanitas sucking him off. “No… Wait,” he groaned, trying to get away from the finger and only managing to rub against Vanitas. “Please.” 

Vanitas stopped working his finger in with a soft hum. “Please what?” 

Ven flushed, licking his lips as he pressed his forehead against Vanitas’ shoulder. “Please… Foreplay.”

Vanitas hummed again as if considering it before carefully pulling his finger out. “I don't think you've earned it.”

Ven whimpered, a strange warmth spreading through him. He wanted Vanitas to tell him he'd earned it. He wanted… He very much wanted to earn it.

He tilted his head, carefully nuzzling against Vanitas’ neck. “How can I?” he asked. “Sir.” 

“That's a start,” Vanitas said, stepping back with a faint smile. He grasped Ven's chin again before leaning in, tracing the tip of his tongue along Ven's lips.

Ven shivered, parting his lips and moaning into Vanitas’ mouth when Vanitas pressed his tongue inside. 

There was no question of who was in control of the kiss. Vanitas claimed control as easily as he pinched Ven's nipple and swallowed the resulting moan. 

Ven was powerless against it; naked, restrained, and desperately wanting Vanitas to prove he could make Ven scream in pleasure. 

When Vanitas broke the kiss, his lips were slick and swollen and he looked about as wrecked as Ven felt. “Sit in the chair,” he growled, his voice even deeper and rougher than before. 

Goosebumps broke out on Ven's arms at the sound of it. He didn't even think about protesting. Just moved to the chair and sat. 

Vanitas stood in front of him and let out a slow breath. “Good boy,” he purred. 

Ven shivered at the warmth that traveled through him from the praise. He looked up as Vanitas touched his cheek, leaning into his palm. 

“Lean back.” Vanitas helped guide Ven in settling into the chair and then smirked, tracing his thumb along Ven's lower lip. “Legs over the arms,” he ordered. He hooked a hand under Ven's knee, lifting it up and over the arm of the chair before leaning down. 

Ven squirmed in the chair at the awkward position, his eyes widening as he felt Vanitas wrap something around his leg just above his knee. He let out a strangled sound as he tried pull his knees back together, only to have it remain trapped in place by the restraint. 

“Shh,” Vanitas soothed, running his fingers through Ven's hair. “I thought you wanted foreplay?” he asked, pinching Ven's nipple before moving Ven's other leg to restrain it as well. 

Ven whimpered as Vanitas stepped back, feeling the other male's eyes move over every naked inch of him. He was utterly exposed and helpless and… he liked it. The feeling of having his control taken away, of not having to think about what to do with his hands or worry about making sure his partner was enjoying it… 

It was liberating. 

Vanitas ran his fingers through Ven's hair again with an approving hum. “That's it. Now the real fun can start.” 

Ven shivered and had a momentary thought that maybe he should be worried before deciding to hell with it. 

He had a safeword for a reason. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already over 20 pages deep into this smutfest... *sigh*

Vanitas returned to the chest for the lube, pausing a moment to rub the shibari rope between his fingers. He really hoped Ven came back so he could try that out on him.

He closed the chest, moving back to the chair. He stepped behind it and tipped it back, smirking as Ven made a panicked yelping sound. He turned the chair and pushed it towards the sofa, setting it gently on all fours again.

He sat on the sofa in front of the chair and raised an eyebrow at Ven's glare. “Problem, brat?”

Ven pressed his lips together, a frown creasing his brow. “No,” he replied tightly. “Sir.”

“Good.” Vanitas popped the lube open and coated his fingers, not missing the shiver that went through Ven as his focus returned where it should be. He leaned forward, sealing his lips around Ven's nipple without preamble.

Ven arched with a groan. It turned into a hiss when Vanitas bit into the sensitive flesh.

Vanitas hummed, tugging at the nipple with his teeth and rubbing his fingers against Ven's entrance at the same time. He was glad he'd spotted Ven before someone else had. Ven was far too responsive to let anyone else have all the fun.

He moved his lips to the other nipple, circling it with his tongue until it hardened. He sucked it into his mouth as he pressed his finger into Ven, feeling Ven's drawn out groan as it rumbled through his chest. He sank his teeth into the nipple hard enough to make Ven's entire body jerk before sitting back.

Vanitas licked his lips as he took in the sight of a flushed, panting Ven. “How's it feel?” he asked, pushing his finger in until his knuckles settled against Ven's ass.

Ven squirmed, or tried to with his limited range of motion. “Get on with it,” he grumbled.

Vanitas tsk'ed and curled his finger a bit, just missing Ven's prostate. “That wasn't an answer.”

Ven whined and managed a weak glare. “Would feel better if you got on with it.”

“I know it would.” Vanitas pulled his finger out and absently rubbed it against Ven's opening instead. “But I can do this all night without breaking a sweat. You were doing so well a few minutes ago. Why are you fighting me now?”

“I don't know,” Ven muttered, looking away. He licked his lips and let out a slow breath. “It feels good…”

Vanitas hummed an approval. He pressed his finger back in to the first knuckle before adding a second finger. “How long's it been since you were taken care of?” he asked. Surely Ven had a boyfriend or girlfriend somewhere. He had that infuriating innocence about him like Sora did. The type that just refused to be tarnished.

It made him want to seek out every single one of Ven's buttons and push them all until Ven had a meltdown.

“None of your business,” Ven said through clenched teeth. “Sir.” He looked like he was trying hard to keep quiet.

Vanitas chuckled. “Fair enough,” he replied, pressing a third finger in a little too soon.

Ven shuddered, trying in vain to squirm away from the stretch with a whimper.

Vanitas smirked, contenting himself with working his fingers into Ven. Stretching him. Avoiding his prostate and the pleasure it would bring. His other hand he used to explore Ven's body. Sliding over a straining thigh. Over the taught muscles of Ven's stomach.

He brushed his palm over the swollen, leaking head of Ven's dick, just enough to draw a shuddering gasp out of Ven, before moving away. Up his chest. Curling lightly around his throat and feeling the quick pulse beneath his fingertips.

“Are you enjoying this?” he asked, tracing his thumb over Ven's lip.

“You call this foreplay?” Ven asked, his voice coming out remarkably steady, considering. “Sir?”

Vanitas snorted softly at the pointed delays in the Sirs. That was something to be addressed later, if they continued past tonight. “You're tied up, naked, and completely at my mercy. What would you call it?” he asked. “Pet?”

He smirked as Ven's expression shifted. He didn't give the brat time to figure out if he liked the pet name or not, just pressed his fingers deeper and rubbed firmly against the spot he'd been avoiding.

The result was instant and glorious. Ven's eyes widened, mouth open on a gasp that didn't quite escape his throat, his body going taught.

Vanitas hummed, ignoring the way his pants felt tighter. He drew his fingers out, let Ven take a single, shuddering breath, and shoved them back in to hit the same spot.

This time, Ven choked on a groan, shifting his hips to try and drive Vanitas’ fingers in deeper. His head thrashed side to side as Vanitas continued moving his fingers. Drawing out slow, shoving back in with a quick thrust, ensuring he rubbed nice and hard, and repeating.

Over. And over. And over.

Vanitas didn't stop until Ven let out a choked sob, tears of frustration in the corners of his eyes.

“Please,” Ven whimpered.

Vanitas hummed, letting his fingers go still inside Ven. “Please what, pet?” he asked, cupping Ven's cheek with his other hand. He pressed his thumb against Ven's lower lip, swollen from where Ven had bitten down on it.

“Please let me…”

“Let you what?” Vanitas asked. “I'm not stopping you from doing anything.” He smirked as he raked his eyes over Ven. Body flushed, neglected erection hard and steadily leaking, precum smeared against his stomach.

Ven whimpered again, breaths hot and quick against Vanitas’ thumb. “You can fuck me. Please, just-”

Vanitas pressed his thumb over Ven's lips to stop him. “I didn't ask to fuck you, so that's off the table,” he said firmly. Christ, this idiot was worse than Demyx and Sora combined. He refused to think how much trouble Ven could end up in by playing with the wrong person.

He pulled both his hands away from Ven and sat back on the couch, answering the whimper and pout with a smirk. “Now that you're sufficiently aroused,” he said dryly, his smirk widening at the lovely flush that spread over Ven's cheeks, “why don't you tell me what you want? And I suggest you be specific.”

Ven remained silent for a moment, finally licking his lips and glancing up at Vanitas. “You said you would suck me off.”

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. “Did I?”

Ven pressed his lips together with a frown. “You said you might…”

“I did say that,” Vanitas agreed, enjoying the way Ven squirmed when he remained on the sofa.

“Will you?”

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. “Will I what?”

“You know what,” Ven snapped.

“Do I?” Vanitas couldn't help but rile Ven up. He was quite a sight when flustered, irritated, and thoroughly aroused. And completely helpless to do anything about it.

Ven glared at him, his throat working as he strained against the cuffs holding his legs apart.

Vanitas chuckled. “Is that what you want?” he asked, motioning to the restraints. “For me to untie you? Let you go back to your friends looking like… that? Flushed and hard and in desperate need of release?”

Ven went still and looked away, shrinking into the chair. “No,” he whispered.

“Then you want to sit here while I look at every inch of you?” Vanitas asked. “Not that I mind. I'm pretty much a voyeur and you're quite the sight. All hot and bothered. Hole twitching, in need of something to suck on.”

Ven made a strangled sound and went red, his dick spurting a bit more precum.

Vanitas grinned, lowering his voice. “You like hearing how good you look? I'd frame a picture of you right now and hang it near the entrance. Let everyone see the amazing little pet I found.”

“You wouldn't,” Ven said, breathless.

“I would. If you'd let me,” Vanitas replied. “You don't know half the things I would do to you given the chance,” he purred.

Ven licked his lips and turned his head back to Vanitas. “Like sucking me off?” he whispered.

“Is that what you want?”

Ven nodded.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, waiting a moment before tsk'ing softly. “Then say it. Tell me what you want. Explicitly.”

Ven swallowed, closing his eyes as he took a breath. “I want you to suck me off. Sir.”

Vanitas hummed in approval and leaned forward. He grabbed Ven's chin, holding him in place as he crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue into Ven's mouth. He tongue-fucked Ven for a solid minute before pulling back.

“And is that all you want, pet?” he asked, trailing a line of wet kisses down Ven's throat. He took pity on him when all Ven could do was make a strangled whining sound in reply. “What am I supposed to do with my hand?”

Ven shivered, arching into Vanitas’ lips. “In me,” he murmured. “I- I want your fingers inside me, Sir. Please.”

Vanitas smirked against Ven's stomach before sitting up. There was the glimpse of the hidden sub inside Ven. It just needed the proper coaxing. “Alright then.” He stood, putting a hand on the back of the chair. “Don't scream yet. It won't count.”

He didn't give Ven a chance to ask what he meant. He pushed the chair back far enough the hidden leg popped out to catch it. He chuckled as Ven flailed, a strangled scream dying in his throat.

Vanitas moved his hand to Ven's chest and the rapid pulse beneath. “Now you can scream,” he said lightly, pressing his fingers back into Ven. Once they were settled, he bent forward, slowly dragging his tongue up the underside of Ven's erection.

“Oh fuck,” Ven breathed, valiantly trying to buck his hips forward.

Vanitas chuckled, sliding his hand up to rest loosely around Ven's throat before taking Ven into his mouth. He didn't give Ven time to adjust before working him over. His fingers fucked into Ven with enough force to nudge the chair back. He knew from experience that it was just enough of a jolt for Ven to feel that falling sensation in his gut with each thrust.

He felt the way Ven's pulse and breaths skipped every time the chair rocked. He made sure to keep a steady pace with his hand as he worked Ven's dick deeper into his mouth.

Ven gasped, squirming in the chair and arching into Vanitas’ mouth, his body tightening around Vanitas’ fingers. “Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, yes, please. Please!”

Vanitas hummed around Ven and curled his fingers, enjoying Ven's shout. Not quite a scream, but getting closer. He pressed his thumb against Ven's balls, shifting his hand to rub against them even as he added his pinky inside.

“Aa-aah!”

Vanitas sucked harder, taking Ven into his throat and swallowing around him as he pushed his fingers in, rubbing against Ven's prostate. And then he held there, nudging his fingers in, in, in, just enough to bump the chair back each time, and growled around the twitching dick in his mouth.

Ven screamed. He shuddered and bucked in the chair as he came. He shot down Vanitas’ throat as he continued screaming, until his voice choked off with a strangled gasp.

Vanitas swallowed, another soft growl echoing in his chest as he sucked every last drop out of Ven. He let Ven's softening cock slide out of his mouth before carefully pulling his fingers out. Then he set the chair back down and set to work untying Ven.

Ven devolved into a panting, shivering, borderline incoherent mess, making soft mewling and whining sounds as Vanitas freed his arms and legs. Once his arms were free, he sagged forward, clutching at Vanitas’ shirt.

“Breathe,” Vanitas murmured, running his fingers through Ven's hair. He tugged Ven to his feet and guided him over to the bed, allowing Ven to tug him down beside him.

Ven curled into Vanitas, nuzzling at his throat. His hands wandered like he was restless, inching their way down to Vanitas’ pants.

Vanitas caught Ven's wrists, lifting them up and pressing them into the pillow. He ignored the soft, pleading whine and silenced Ven with a kiss. “Maybe next time,” Vanitas murmured, before licking his way into Ven's mouth.

Ven sighed into the kiss, going limp and pliant beneath Vanitas.

And that was infuriatingly tempting. Vanitas could probably pin Ven down on his stomach and fuck him raw right then and Ven wouldn't even protest.

He broke the kiss and turned his attention to Ven's chest, sucking a few marks into his skin that were sure to last a few days. When he pulled back, Ven was watching him with a satisfied smile.

“You screamed,” Vanitas said, smirking as Ven blinked at him, his smile faltering and turning almost shy.

“Yeah…” His voice was a bit hoarse.

Vanitas slid his palm over Ven's chest, pausing as a phone started ringing. It wasn't his, and it wasn't the security line. He sighed and rolled off the bed, finding Ven's pants and fishing the cell out of it.

Sora's number was on the screen and he smirked as he answered it. “What do you want, pipsqueak?”

There was a beat of silence. “Vanitas?” Sora asked, sounding confused. There was another beat as Sora apparently did the math far quicker than he would have a few years ago. “Is Ven okay?”

“That hurts,” Vanitas replied dryly. “Your friend is fine. If a bit indisposed,” he added, looking at Ven and enjoying the sight of him naked on a bed. He tossed the phone to him and retrieved a couple bottles of water from the fridge.

“Hello?” Ven said. “No, I'm fine. Promise.”

Vanitas sat on the edge of the bed, handing a water over.

Ven sat up, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder to open it. “Oh. Um… Okay. I can be down in a few minutes.”

Vanitas scoffed and plucked the phone away. “Ven is staying the night. I'll make sure he gets home in the morning.” He didn't wait for Sora's response before hanging up on him.

Ven watched him with his mouth open like he wanted to protest.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. “Drink your water,” he said, setting the phone aside.

“Don't tell me what to do,” Ven muttered, but he lifted the bottle and sipped.

“You can leave if you want. I'll have security let your friends know to wait,” Vanitas said, looking back to Ven. “Is that what you want?”

Ven didn't respond, looking away as he continued sipping his water. His other hand turned the cap over and over between his fingers. He finally lowered the bottle when it was half empty, twisting the cap back on and licking his lips. “I think… I want to feel your hands on me again.”

Vanitas took Ven's water and set it beside his phone. “Good answer,” he murmured, grasping Ven's chin and pulling him into another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Ven got off a total of three times before he passed out. 

He woke up feeling foggy and sore in all the right places. Even if Vanitas hadn't used anything more than tongue or fingers, he still felt like he'd been thoroughly well-fucked. Like he'd been taken apart and rubbed raw before being carefully put back together. 

He stretched out on the bed with a soft groan, blindly reaching out for Vanitas and grumbling when he found only a cold bed beside him. He sat up with a frown, yawning as he looked around the room and found it empty. 

There was a door he hadn't noticed before standing open, a light on behind it. It turned out to be a small bathroom and he took full advantage of the facilities before finding his clothes. He ignored the stab of disappointment at waking alone, but he should have expected it. 

Especially with Vanitas. 

He grabbed his phone and headed for the door, hoping to at least slip out unnoticed. 

The door didn't budge, locked somehow from the outside. 

What the fuck? 

He tried it again, swallowing a spike of panic. This wasn't some shady club where people disappeared, sold to the black market or something. Right? Vanitas was Sora's brother. And at least five people knew he was here. 

He jumped as a phone rang. Two short, quick rings. There was a beat, and then another two rings. 

The door lock clicked. 

Ven tried the door, breathing a soft sigh of relief when it swung open. He glanced at the phone on the wall near the bathroom when it rang again. 

He eyed the door before sighing and moving to answer the phone. 

“Master Vanitas is retrieving breakfast. He requests you wait for him.” 

The line went dead before Ven could respond.

“Rude,” he muttered, hanging it back up. He made sure the door was wide open before grabbing a water and settling on the couch. He'd used enough energy last night he was starving. And he might have been eager to see Vanitas before he left. 

He didn't have to wait long for Vanitas to return, pushing in a cart with several covered trays. As if he were delivering room service. “Do you treat all your one night stands like this?”

Vanitas closed the door behind him. “Only the ones who scream loud enough to wake the dead,” he replied. 

Ven glared at the reminder. He'd never screamed like that before. He also had never gotten off three times in a single night. 

“Don't worry, I won't tell anyone,” Vanitas replied with a soft laugh. He stopped the cart near the sofa and pulled the covers off the dishes, setting them on the bottom tray. 

Waffles, blueberries, maple syrup, and whipped cream filled the cart, along with a pot of coffee with cream and sugar beside it. 

Ven's mouth watered. “Did Sora tell you waffles were my favorite?” he grumbled. 

“Why would I ask that pipsqueak what your favorite food is?” Vanitas asked. He handed Ven a plate before covering his own waffle with a bit of everything. 

Ven snorted softly, more amused by that response than he should have been. He watched Vanitas settle into the chair, like Ven hadn't been sitting there completely naked just a few hours ago. He felt heat creep up his neck and focused on his breakfast. 

The waffles were light and just the right amount of crunchy, the fruit was sweet and juicy, and the whipped cream tasted fresh. The coffee wasn't bitter in the least and he went through three cups as he devoured two waffles. 

Once he'd eaten his fill, he looked at Vanitas. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Vanitas asked, watching him through half lidded eyes. 

Ven licked his lips. “Yeah.” Then, “Yes, Sir." He didn't miss the faint smile that earned, or the brief tingles he felt because of it. 

“Does that mean you'll come back?” 

Ven hesitated. “I- think I'd like to, but… Can I think about it?”

Vanitas shrugged. “Decide by next week. Sora knows how to reach me.” 

Ven nodded, disappointed he didn't get Vanitas’ number himself, but that was probably for the best. 

“There's a car waiting downstairs to take you wherever you need to go.”

Ven took the dismissal for what it was and headed for the door. 

“Ven.” 

He stopped with his hand on the door, glancing back at Vanitas. 

“Should you choose to come back, I'd like to show you how pleasurable a spanking can be.” 

Ven made a strangled sound and bolted. 

 

The waiting car was a sleek, black, expensive looking thing with seats in the back that nearly swallowed him. He gave the driver the address to Sora's place and just hoped everyone was still asleep. 

Everyone was not still asleep. 

Ven almost suspected Vanitas had alerted them somehow. Sora and Kairi both looked like they'd just crawled out of bed, leaning against each other on the sofa. Aqua wasn't much more awake, but she at least wasn't still in her sleep clothes. 

Terra and Riku were the only ones bright eyed and bushy tailed. They were still sweaty from their gods forsaken sunrise jog. 

“Are you hurt?” Aqua asked, passing Ven a cup of coffee. 

“I'm fine,” he said dryly, wrinkling his nose at the coffee. It was bitter and nowhere near as mild as what Vanitas had given him. “Better than fine…” he murmured. 

“Uh oh,” Sora said, sitting up as he stared at Ven. “You're not going back to see him, are you?” 

Ven shrugged, sinking into the open chair and setting his coffee on the table. “Is it so bad if I do?” 

Sora groaned. “Yes. You can do better than him.”

“What's so horrible about him?” Vanitas had been nothing but amazing last night. He'd done everything he said he would, and nothing more. 

Sora grimaced. “He just is… He'll string you along until he's bored and then he'll toss you aside.”

“You mean like Axel did?” Ven asked, seeing almost every one of them wince. 

Sora sighed and rubbed at his face. “He's never had a pet longer than a few months.”

“Great. Then I'll have maybe a few months of great sex before I go back to being miserable,” Ven snapped. He stood, about to ask Sora to tell Vanitas he'd be back next week when he noticed the way Sora was staring at him. “What?” 

“He had sex with you?” Sora asked. 

“He- I mean he didn't… He didn't even take his clothes off, but he… Got me off,” he mumbled, his face burning. 

“Oh.” 

Ven let out an exasperated sigh. “Can you just tell him I'll be back?” he asked, making his escape up the stairs to his room. 

He locked the door behind him and dropped onto his bed with a groan. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as Vanitas’ and he hated that he was even comparing them. It hadn't even been Vanitas' bed! 

He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow  He should have been working on his homework for his college classes, but all he could think about was Vanitas’ hands on him and why Sora was so surprised by the idea of Vanitas having sex with him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Vanitas wasn't exactly surprised when Sora called to let him know Ven would be returning, but he was immensely pleased by the news. He hung up the moment the pipsqueak started threatening him. He'd have to revoke Sora's access to the club for a couple weeks if he got anymore uppity. 

When the next weekend rolled around, he had one of his favorite rooms prepared and sat back in his office to wait. 

When he finally caught sight of Ven on the cameras, he stood, watching the blond look around before making his way to the bar. He waited a moment until Elrena finished serving another guest before picking up the phone. 

On the screen, Elrena picked up. 

“Blond with blue eyes. Name is Ven. Give him the card for room three-three.” 

“Right-o, boss,” she sang, hanging up before he could tell her to follow protocol. 

He sighed and let it slide for now, watching her hand the card to Ven with a flourish. 

Ven took it and looked around before heading for the stairs. He passed from camera to camera as he moved to the third floor and stopped in front of the third door. 

Vanitas waited until Ven stepped inside before leaving his office. He stopped at security to make sure they knew he'd be occupied before heading down to the room. 

Inside was almost the same as the last - bed, fridge, chest, chair - but instead of a sofa, there was a spanking horse. The wall across from the bed was lined with paddles and whips, which currently held Ven's attention. 

“I'm surprised Sora didn't talk you out of coming back,” Vanitas said, closing the door behind him. 

“He tried,” Ven replied with a shrug. He turned to face Vanitas, tilting his head as he looked Vanitas over. “Do you always wear suits?” 

“Usually.” He pulled off the outer jacket, laying it over the back of the chair before sitting. He pointed to the cushion and waited. 

Ven swallowed, tugging at the hem of his shirt before sinking to his knees on the cushion. 

“Good boy,” Vanitas purred. “I'll ask the same questions as before. Can I touch you?” 

Ven huffed and looked around the room, avoiding looking at Vanitas. “Yes. You can... do whatever you want.”

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. “Is that so.” Apparently he'd been over-optimistic by expecting Sora and the others to have some much needed conversations with their friend. 

He stood and moved to the chest, opening the small box inside with sterilized needles and scalpels. He picked up a scalpel, holding it up for Ven to see. 

“So you're fine with me cutting on you with this?” 

Ven's eyes widened and he paled considerably. “What?  _ No!”  _

“So you're not okay with me doing whatever I want?” 

Ven glared. “That's not what I meant and you know it.” 

“How do I know what you meant? You said  _ anything _ . You assume anyone who gets you tied up is going to have your best interest in mind?" Vanitas scoffed, taking a breath to calm his temper. "If you tell someone ‘anything is fine’ and they decide to be a dumbass and take you at your word, you'll end up with scars you don't want,” he said, managing not to growl, but just barely. 

Ven stared at him and looked like he was going to be sick. “That's not… what I meant,” he whispered. 

“I know it's not,” Vanitas replied. He put the scalpel back in its box and sat in the chair again. “So tell me what you meant.” 

Ven swallowed, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “You said you'd ask the same questions,” he finally said. “Everything I said yes to last time is still a yes.” 

Vanitas hummed softly in approval. “Then I'll ask a new question. How do you feel about anal plugs?”

Ven turned red. “I don’t know. I’ve never used one.” He licked his lips, taking a deep breath as he gave a slight nod. “But you can use one.”

“And, most importantly… Can I spank you?” 

Ven glanced at the spanking horse. “On that?” 

“It does make it easier.” 

Ven's breathing was already faster than it had been as he studied the contraption. “I don't… want to not be able to sit after.”

Vanitas chuckled. “I think I can manage that,” he said dryly. “Is that a yes?”

Ven swallowed again and turned back to Vanitas. “Yes… Sir. You can spank me.”

“Good boy.” Vanitas watched Ven a moment before propping his elbow on the arm of the chair, resting his cheek on his fist. “Then strip. And make it look sexy.”

Ven narrowed his eyes at Vanitas before smirking. “I’m always sexy, Sir,” he replied. He stood and wiggled his shirt up his chest and over his head.

“Are you,” Vanitas said, raising an eyebrow as he fought against laughing. “How sexy do you think you’ll be bent over with a red ass?”

Ven fumbled with the button on his jeans. “Very,” he finally said.

“Oh?” Vanitas chuckled. “Where was this attitude last time?”

Ven shrugged and got his pants open. “Maybe I just don’t want you to get bored of me.”

Vanitas bit back a growl. Fucking Sora needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. “Is that what the pipsqueak said would happen?” He was definitely revoking Sora’s access to the club.

Ven shrugged again, moving his hips in what he apparently thought was a sexy gyration as he pushed his jeans and boxers off along with his shoes. His socks followed in a rather  _ un _ sexy manner before he was standing naked before Vanitas once again.

Vanitas sighed and let the subject drop. It wasn’t like it needed to be dealt with unless Ven kept coming back. He raked his eyes over Ven, a bit disappointed the marks he’d left were already gone. “Turn around,” he said, waiting until Ven had his back to him before standing. He pressed up against Ven, resting his hands on Ven’s hips. “Would you like to pick out the paddle I use on you?” he purred, smirking at the strangled sound Ven made in response.

“No,” Ven said weakly. “Just something that won’t hurt much?”

“If I wanted to, I could make it hurt with just my hand,” Vanitas replied dryly. “But we’ll use one of my favorites, if you don’t want to pick it out yourself.” He stepped around Ven and picked up a leather, somewhat flexible paddle. He set it in his chair before pushing the chair closer to the bench and turning to Ven. “Up you go,” he said, patting the leather cushions on the bench.

Ven swallowed, moving forward with jerky motions before awkwardly climbing up. 

Vanitas guided his hands and legs where they needed to be before strapping him in. “Did you come up with your own safeword?” he asked as he adjusted the bench. It was far more customizable than most, to the point of being extraneous, but he liked the ability to move his pet’s legs and arms. 

“Physics.”

Vanitas paused in locking the leg pieces into place. “You’re a student?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ven said, his voice coming out strained. “Studying to be a paramedic.” 

Vanitas hummed, surprised by the job choice, but he didn't comment on it. He stepped back when he had Ven positioned how he wanted. Thighs spread as far as he could get them without too much pressure, hips lifted up at the perfect angle for the paddle. He groped Ven’s ass a moment, squeezing the firm flesh before checking the rest of him. There was a hole for Ven’s face like a massage table and he adjusted it down a notch. 

Then he walked around Ven, trailing his fingers down one side, over his back, ass, and thigh, and up the other side. “So,” he said, pulling away and moving to the chest. “If you start feeling a tingling or pinching or uncomfortable feeling in your limbs, I expect you to safeword,” he said. He grabbed the lube and a slender glass plug, letting the lid drop down hard enough just to see Ven jump when the brat didn’t respond. “That should have been followed with a ‘Yes, Sir’,” he said dryly.

“Yes, Sir,” Ven said, and Vanitas could hear the eye-roll in it. 

He dropped the lube and plug onto Ven’s back and landed a sharp smack to Ven’s ass with his hand.

“Aah!”

Vanitas smirked and rubbed his palm against the same spot. He picked up the paddle, dragging it over Ven’s hip and down his leg before landing it in a solid thwack against his thigh. 

Ven jumped, his breath catching, but Vanitas didn’t miss the goosebumps that rippled over Ven’s back. 

“Good boy,” Vanitas purred, moving up an inch and doing it again, and again, until he reached the top of Ven’s ass. Then he moved around to do it to the other leg. 

Ven was being almost stubbornly quiet, but his breathing was unsteady.

“Ven.” 

He was answered by a soft whine. “Yes, Sir?”

Vanitas hummed. “Are you being quiet on purpose?”

Ven let out an explosive sigh, his fingers unclenching where he'd curled them into fists. “Maybe.” 

“I suggest you stop.”

Ven squirmed on the table. “Make me.”

Vanitas laughed. And Ven was worried he’d get bored? He set the paddle across Ven’s shoulders and picked up the lube. He coated his fingers, rubbing against Ven’s hole before pressing inside. He didn’t bother trying to stretch the muscle, only interested in smearing the lube a bit. Then he picked up the plug, coated it, and watched it disappear into Ven’s ass with a single, smooth push. 

“Nngh!” Ven arched against the bench, straining against his restraints. 

Vanitas enjoyed the sight, part of him sorely tempted to grab Ven’s hair and bury his cock down Ven’s throat, but he refrained. He picked up the paddle again while Ven was still making those exquisite sounds, and brought it down across the center of Ven’s ass. 

Ven nearly screamed, arching hard enough Vanitas’ own spine protested. Ven’s entire body shuddered a moment before he slumped back down, panting. 

“That was better,” Vanitas said, surprised by the intense reaction. “Feel good?”

Ven whimpered and nodded. “Yes.”

Vanitas smirked, rubbing his palm over Ven’s ass. “Good. Then politely ask me for another.”

Ven jerked against the restraints, craning his neck to glare back at Vanitas. “Make me.”

“I don’t have to,” Vanitas said with a soft laugh. “You’re not going anywhere. And you’re sure as hell not getting off until I’m satisfied. So,” he said, lightly tapping the paddle against Ven’s thigh, “ask me. Or lie there, naked and unsatisfied, until I decide to go to bed.”

Ven licked his lips and whined, dropping his head back down. He shifted his hips in an admittedly enticing manner. “Please.” 

“Please what? I won't ask you to be specific again,” Vanitas said, landing a sharp swat to Ven's calf. 

Ven yelped before muttering under his breath, earning another swat. “Fuck! Fine! Please… Please spank me again… Sir.”

Vanitas landed the paddle against Ven's ass, making sure it nudged the plug. 

Ven arched with a shout, rocking back and letting out a frustrated whine. “Again, Sir. Please.” 

Vanitas obliged, and then Ven seemed to accept the rules. 

There was barely a breath between each of Ven's pleas, and he rocked back to meet the paddle every time it landed. At least until he was lost in the pleasure enough he couldn't do more than grip the bench and sob out a “please” every few, ragged breaths. 

Once Ven's ass was pinked, he eased off, slowing his strikes despite Ven's keening whine. He rubbed a hand over the reddened flesh. It was warm, but nowhere near bad enough to keep Ven from sitting. So long as he didn't mind some mild discomfort. He smirked and set the paddle aside, before unstrapping Ven's arms. “Sit up,” he murmured, helping Ven sit back on the bench. 

There were an extra set of straps on the other end and he used them to secure Ven's wrists near his ankles. He stepped around to the front, admiring the sight Ven made, before lowering the bench enough he could straddle it. 

Ven whimpered, watching him with eyes nearly black from blown pupils. “Please, Sir.” 

Vanitas tilted his head as he settled in front of Ven. 

Ven licked his lips, whimpering when he tried to reach forward and couldn't. “Please… Touch me. I want… I want you to make me come.”

“Good boy,” Vanitas purred, reaching up to run his fingers through Ven's hair. He leaned in to claim Ven's lips, sliding his other hand over the heated skin of his chest. He found a nipple and pinched, swallowing Ven's moan. 

When he pulled back, he licked away the thin strand of saliva and dropped his hand to Ven's arousal. His other hand curled in blond hair, holding tight so he could watch Ven's face. 

“Can you feel the plug in you like this?” he asked. 

Ven whimpered and tried to nod, but Vanitas held his head immobile. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Good.” He wrapped his fingers around Ven's dick and stroked, watching Ven's lips part on a moan when he squeezed the tip. "So responsive," he murmured, still surprised by that. Ven was like a perfectly strung violin that didn't even know what music was. 

He licked up the side of Ven's neck, nipping at his ear. "Have you ever come on command before?" he asked, continuing to slowly stroke Ven. 

"N-no Sir." 

Vanitas hummed against Ven's throat, dragging his teeth against the taught flesh. "I'd like you to try. Don't come until I tell you to. Do you think you can manage that?" 

Ven shuddered. "I don't know. I can try." 

Vanitas pulled back with a faint smirk, releasing Ven's hair. "Do it and I'll let you ask for a reward." He chuckled when Ven nodded eagerly. He shifted back and leaned down, taking Ven into his mouth. 

"Fuck!" Ven shouted, bucking up into Vanitas and jerking against his restraints. "Please, oh gods, yes, please." 

Vanitas would have smirked as Ven babbled and pleaded, had his lips not been otherwise occupied. Instead, he worked Ven over with fingers, lips, and tongue. He didn't expect Ven to last long, he was already making those desperate little noises Vanitas would never get enough of, but that was part of the fun. Either Ven could control himself, or use his words, or he couldn't. 

It might not have been fair, Vanitas was sure Ven still didn't understand all the nuances of scenes, but that was part of the fun, too. 

He slid his hand around and squeezed Ven's ass before finding the plug and giving it good push. 

Ven screamed, his cock pulsing, but he didn't fully come. "I can't, I can't, please, I'm close, so close, stop, stop, no, no, no, PHYSICS!" 

Vanitas pulled away, quickly releasing Ven's wrists and then his legs. He sat back as Ven slumped against the bench, bracing himself on his arms, breathing ragged. 

"I didn't- I didn't come," Ven gasped, looking up at Vanitas with a soft whine. 

"You didn't," Vanitas agreed, laughing softly as he lightly touched Ven's cheek. "If you'd said Yellow instead of Physics, I would have let you. Eventually." 

Ven frowned. "What?" 

"You ended the scene." 

Ven's frown deepened. "Then start it back up." 

Vanitas chuckled. "That's not how it works." 

"I don't care." Ven crawled closer, frustration and something desperate in his eyes as he grabbed the front of Vanitas' shirt. "Please. I- I don't even care if you let me get off, just don't… Don't let it end like this. I didn't mean to stop it. Please," he whispered, his expression crumbling. 

Vanitas cursed himself and buried his hands in Ven's hair. "You did nothing wrong," Vanitas murmured, tugging Ven's head back. "Look at me," he ordered, waiting for Ven's eyes to focus on his. "Say it." 

Ven licked his lips. "I… I did nothing wrong." 

"You did what I told you to do, and you used your word to do it. Coming without permission would have been the worse offense. Understand?"

Ven nodded, but it was hesitant. 

"Good boy," Vanitas purred, pressing his lips against Ven's. "Now get on the bed so I can get you off." 


	6. Chapter 6

Ven let Vanitas help him to the bed, the plug in his ass making it difficult to walk. He stretched out on his stomach, groaning and grinding his hips into the bed. 

Vanitas laughed and maneuvered Ven onto his knees. 

Vanitas' pants were rough against Ven's thighs and he rocked back, his breath catching when he felt the erection against his ass. He wanted that. He wanted to feel Vanitas pin him down and fuck him. He bit his lip against begging for exactly that. No matter how many times he'd offered last time, Vanitas hadn't taken him up on them. 

Ven shuddered as warm lips trailed wet kisses up his spine before leaving a mark on his shoulder. "Vanitas," he groaned, jumping as he was answered with a sharp smack on his ass. "S-Sir!" 

Vanitas hummed against Ven's shoulder before grabbing onto his hips. He gave a sharp tug, rocking into Ven hard enough to nudge the plug in deeper. 

Ven arched with a gasp. "Yes, please," he cried, clutching at the sheets. When Vanitas wrapped a hand around his erection, he thrust his hips into it. He was already near his limits again and despite what he'd said, he really wanted to get off. Now. He shoved his hips back, grinding against Vanitas with a whine. "Please let me come, Sir." 

Vanitas sat back, pulling Ven up with him so they were on their knees, with Vanitas pressed against Ven's back. His hand wrapped loosely around Ven's throat as his other hand began stroking. "You want to come, pet?" he asked, voice low and rough. 

Ven whimpered at the sound of it, at the way it turned his insides hot and made him want to do whatever it took to make Vanitas keep touching him. "Yes. Please. I'm - ah!" He slumped back into Vanitas, grinding down against him and the plug and bucking his hips as Vanitas squeezed him again. "So close, I can't -" 

He broke off with a whimper when Vanitas took his hand away. "No! Please!" 

Vanitas tilted Ven's head back, bringing his other hand up to Ven's lips and smearing precum against them. "Open up, pet." 

Ven shivered, trying to turn his head away and whining when Vanitas held him still. Heat spread through his limbs as he hesitantly opened his mouth, unable to stop the muffled sound of protest as Vanitas pressed two fingers inside. 

He'd never tasted himself before. It wasn't an entirely pleasant experience, but the quiet hum he felt vibrate through Vanitas' chest made it worth it. 

"Good boy," Vanitas purred, rubbing his fingers over Ven's tongue. "Suck them clean and I'll let you come." 

Ven shuddered, hands flailing before grasping onto Vanitas' arms. He whined again before hesitantly swallowing. His dick twitched in approval despite what his brain thought, and he sucked noisily around the fingers until all that was left was the taste of Vanitas' skin. 

Vanitas pulled his hand free, leaving a wet trail of Ven's own saliva down his chest. He reached down, sliding his palm over Ven's erection and continuing, grabbing the plug and giving it a solid nudge. 

Ven arched with a groan. "Yes, please, Sir!" 

Vanitas pushed Ven back onto his hands and knees, sliding his other hand to the back of Ven's neck as he began fucking Ven with the plug. 

Ven's moans grew louder with each thrust until he was practically screaming, not sure what he was even saying anymore as he begged and pleaded to come. How Vanitas could keep him at the edge of pleasure so easily was beyond him, but he hoped it would never end even as he desperately wished for release. 

And then Vanitas was pressed against him, pinning him into the bed and growling into his ear, "Come." 

Ven came, screaming as his body shuddered through a release so intense he missed a few breaths. 

"Good boy," Vanitas said, tugging the plug free and tossing it aside. He stretched out next to Ven, running his fingers through Ven's hair.

"Mmm," Ven hummed, sighing as he went limp. His eyes drifted closed until he found the strength to roll over and press himself into Vanitas' chest. "Ass is warm." 

Vanitas chuckled, tightening his fingers in Ven's hair. "Will be for a couple days, at least." 

Great. Ven wouldn't be able to sit without popping a boner for a week. He sighed as he relaxed beneath Vanitas' fingers, enjoying the way his entire body felt heavy. 

"Do you know what you want to request? As your reward for doing as I asked?" 

Ven nuzzled into Vanitas' chest, tempted to ask Vanitas to fuck him, but he had a feeling that was outside of the rules. "Can I see you again? Only… outside the club?" he asked, toying with a button on Vanitas' shirt. 

"A date?" Vanitas asked with a soft laugh. 

Ven shivered, tilting his head back. "Do you date?" 

Vanitas eyed him with a smirk. "Not in the traditional sense." 

Ven licked his lips, inching closer. "What would a date with you be like?" 

"That depends." 

"On?" 

Vanitas hummed, curling his fingers tighter in Ven's hair and tugging his head back. 

Ven gasped, moaning against Vanitas' lips. He parted his own lips, enjoying how Vanitas pinned him down explored every inch of him. He was already half hard again by the time Vanitas broke away. 

"On if you're wanting this to be more than me getting you off every week." 

Ven blinked at the ceiling, trying to remember what they'd been talking about. "More? Like…" He trailed off, not even sure if _more_ would be called a relationship or what. 

"Like you becoming my pet. Exclusively." 

Ven swallowed. "What… what would that mean?" He had a vague idea how Aqua and Terra's relationship worked, and the trio's, but he'd never really paid much attention to the details. 

Vanitas shrugged, resting his hand on Ven's thigh. "That depends on you and your needs." He snorted softly when Ven just looked at him. "Relationship wise. Orgasms, obviously. I'll assume you enjoy anal sex by how many times you begged me to fuck you last time," he added dryly. 

Ven flushed. "Yes," he murmured. 

With a hum, Vanitas slid his palm up Ven's chest, settling lightly against his throat. "Being my pet would be much like it is here. Submitting to my control. Only every day." 

Ven swallowed, feeling the almost gentle constriction of Vanitas' hand against him. He couldn't help a soft whine at the sudden need that burned through him. "Yes," he whispered. It sounded like a plea.

Vanitas pulled his hand away with a smirk. "Think about it for longer than five seconds," he said, rolling off the bed. 

"You're leaving?" Ven asked, sitting up and barely resisting the urge to grab into Vanitas' wrist. "Did I- did I do something wrong?" 

"No," Vanitas said, turning back to the bed after draping his jacket over his arm. "But if I stay, I'll try to coerce you into becoming mine," he said with a soft growl. 

The sound of it made Ven's dick twitch. "I'm already yours," Ven murmured. "At least for the night." He didn't miss the way Vanitas looked him over and he shivered beneath the scrutiny. "Please, Sir," he whispered, spreading his knees for balance and clasping his hands behind his back. He'd seen Sora do it countless times, enough he was fairly sure he got the posture right.

Vanitas let out a soft hum of approval, tossing his jacket aside again. "That's a good look on you." He tangled his fingers in Ven's hair, forcing his head back and his mouth open. 

Ven opened up eagerly to Vanitas' tongue, sucking it deeper into his mouth. When Vanitas moved his other hand to Ven's ass and squeezed the over-sensitive flesh, he moaned, giving himself over to the sensations and whimpering when Vanitas pulled away. 

"Lie back," Vanitas ordered, moving to the chest. 

Ven stretched out on his back, propping up on his elbows to watch. His eyes widened when Vanitas pulled out a purple dildo and proceeded to cover it in lube. 

Vanitas smirked and climbed into the bed, settling between Ven's legs. He set the dildo on Ven's stomach before pushing his knees up and apart. "Never used one of these either?" he asked, coating his fingers in lube before sliding two into Ven. 

"N-no, Sir," Ven groaned, dropping back onto the bed with a shuddery breath. He closed his eyes, fisting his hands in the covers as Vanitas worked him open. His hips bucked as a finger hit the spot that made even pain feel good, his dick twitching into full hardness. 

Vanitas worked slowly, taking far longer than needed to get three fingers moving easily. Then he was pulling away, replacing his fingers with the thick, blunt head of the dildo. 

Ven groaned as it slid inside, filling him more than fingers or plug could. "Feels good," he moaned, cracking his eyes open to look at Vanitas. 

Vanitas caught Ven's eye and smirked, turning the dildo on. 

Ven arched with a sharp cry, eyes widening as the dildo started vibrating against his prostate. "Oh gods." His entire body spasmed when Vanitas started moving the dildo, his breath catching as it slid out and thrust back in. It wasn't quite as good as the real thing, but the vibrating made it interesting. "Please touch me, Sir," he whined, surprised how easily Vanitas got him hard and wanting when he'd already come. 

"I think I'd rather watch you touch yourself," Vanitas replied, twisting the dildo and driving it deeper.

What? No way. He couldn't… do that. That was way too embarrassing. "No," he whimpered. 

"Yes," Vanitas ordered, voice as unyielding as the dildo grinding into him. "Hand on your cock, pet. Now." 

Ven flushed, his hand moving before he'd even decided to follow the order. 

"Good boy. Now stroke. Nice and easy, that's it," Vanitas purred. "Show me how you like to be touched." 

Ven licked his lips, keeping his eyes closed as he moved his hand. He could feel Vanitas watching him and it was both mortifying and arousing as hell. He did as he was told, pretending he was in his own bed, touching himself to the memories of last week. He'd gotten off to nothing else since leaving the club. 

The memory of Vanitas sucking him off. Finger fucking him. Making him submit and Ven loving every moment of it. And now spanking him, his ass warm and just a touch uncomfortable where it rubbed against the covers. Fucking him with a dildo. 

His hand was covered in precum within minutes, sliding wetly over his erection as Vanitas matched his pace with the dildo. Or was he matching Vanitas' pace? Either way, it was just enough to push him to the edge and hold him there without pushing him over. 

It was… exquisite torment. 

"Stop," Vanitas murmured, grasping Ven's wrist. "Lick your fingers." 

Ven whimpered, lifting his hand to his mouth and licking them clean. "Please, Sir. Please let me come." 

"Look at me, pet." 

Ven forced his eyes open, looking at Vanitas and watching him lean over. He tipped his head back, lips already parting eagerly as Vanitas thrust his tongue past them. 

Vanitas moved the dildo faster, changing a setting on it that had Ven moaning loudly into his mouth. When he pulled back, he moved his lips to Ven's nipple and growled, "Come," before sinking his teeth into it. 

Ven arched with a shout, coming hard over his own stomach. "Fuck," he gasped, slowly melting into the bed as the orgasm gave way to lethargic satiation. He watched with half-lidded eyes as Vanitas cleaned him up, tossing the dildo where the plug had gone. "Do you do this for your pets, too?" he asked, fighting against the strong desire to sleep. 

"Sometimes. Depends," Vanitas replied, stretching out next to Ven again. 

"On?" He rolled onto his side, snuggling into Vanitas' chest. 

"Lots of things." Vanitas shrugged, scratching his fingers through Ven's hair. "The scene, how I feel after, how you feel after. Whether you look like you're about to pass out or not," he said dryly. 

Ven grumbled and nuzzled at Vanitas' shoulder. "Not gonna pass out." 

"No?" 

Ven shook his head and promptly passed out. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ven knocked on the door to Riku's room, poking his head in when Riku told him to come in. He bit his lip and glanced around to make sure it was just Riku there before stepping inside. "Can I talk to you?" 

Riku glanced at him in surprise, turning his chair away from his computer and motioning to the bed. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's _wrong_ exactly," Ven replied, sitting on the edge of the bed and resting his notebook in his lap. "Um… It's just, Vanitas…" He trailed off, not even sure how to broach the subject even though he knew Riku wouldn't mind. Probably. 

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Did he do something?" 

Ven frowned, fighting the indignation at all of them believing Vanitas was apparently a bad person. "No. It's just… he agreed to a date, but only if I bring a list of my limits. So we can uh… see if I wanttobehispet," he said in a rush. 

Riku stared at him a moment. "Do you want to be his pet?"

Ven flushed, toying with the edge of his notebook. "I mean, I like what we've done so far. And you and Sora seem happy with Kairi, and Terra with Aqua… I figured I could give it a try, I just… don't know how it works." 

"Which part?" 

Ven flicked his fingers a bit desperately. "All of it?" 

Riku coughed in a way Ven was sure hid a laugh. "Okay. So Vanitas is definitely a Dom. You've submitted to him?" 

"I guess that's what you'd call it. He… made me kneel and answer questions and then ordered me to… do stuff." 

"Stuff you liked?" 

"I didn't hate any of it enough not to try it again," Ven replied. His ass still ached enough to get him aroused if he wasn't careful. He wouldn't mind doing that again. 

"And you like submitting? Handing over control?" Riku asked. 

"Is that weird?" he asked, picking at the metal spiral of his notebook. It seemed weird. "I liked… fighting it? Not because I didn't want to do what he said, but… It was fun to make him work for it?" 

Riku did laugh then, the one usually only heard when he was around Sora or Kairi. "Of course you'd be a brat." He shook his head. "Alright. So what is it you need from me?" 

"He asked for my limits. I… don't even know what I don't know about limits." Ven hesitated before admitting, "I told him he could do anything he wanted and he didn't like that… He pulled out a scalpel and asked if that meant he could cut on me. Who would even want to do that?" 

Riku tilted his head, looking surprised, before shrugging. "Lots of people, actually. But I can list some common kinks for you, and some limits you should probably have until you get more experience."

Ven sagged in relief. "Thank you," he said, flipping his notebook open. 

 

By the time they were done, Ven had two pages of kinks listed, some with details or definitions when he didn't know what they were. 

Riku had pointedly gone over basic safety and general expectations and guidelines on top of everything else. He'd seemed surprised to learn how strict Vanitas was with his word. 

As curious as Ven was about why Sora and Vanitas hated each other, he didn't want a biased explanation for it. Not yet. If it'd been bad enough that Ven wasn't at least somewhat safe with Vanitas, he was sure they'd have told him the details by now. 

He flopped onto his bed with a sigh. His head was swimming as he tried to process all the information, staring at the pages without seeing them. He was supposed to figure out his limits from this? What if he said no to something and he would have really enjoyed it? Like spanking. 

He didn't want to miss out on something just because he didn't know better. But at the same time, the thought of doing even half of these things made him uneasy. 

With a sigh, he grabbed his highlighters and stretched out on his stomach. Pink for no, yellow for maybe, and green for yes. 

No to cutting, knives and needles, and all the different toilet plays - who even..? - choking, suspension, branding, CBT, and guns. 

Yes to restraints, spanking, blowjobs, anal sex, aftercare - had Vanitas been doing that already? - plugs and toys, and edging. 

Maybe to blindfolds, whips, orgasm denial, gags, piercings, biting, marking, nipple clamps, cock rings, and collars. 

He chewed on the end of his highlighter as he looked everything over before listing them out in columns on a separate sheet. Some of his tension eased at having it done and ready to go, and he turned to his homework instead. 

 

By the time Friday night came around, he was antsy again, though excited. He knew Sora disapproved, but Riku and Terra at least seemed happy for him. 

Terra whistled as a car honked from outside and they looked out to see the same sleek black car that had dropped Ven off the past two weekends. "Who knew what you were really looking for was a sugar daddy?" he teased. 

Ven flushed and elbowed Terra on his way past. "Very funny." 

Terra laughed. "Call if you're not coming home tonight!" 

Ven waved over his shoulder and climbed into the backseat. He tugged at the button up collared shirt he'd dug out from the back of his closet. He didn't have many nice clothes. Most of his wardrobe consisted of things he'd picked up from goodwill and the like. 

Before Terra'd taken him in a couple years ago, he'd been struggling just to get through high school after being held back a year. Now that he had a relatively stable home life with professionally established roommates, he was excelling at his college courses. He'd even managed to get a couple scholarships with Kairi's help. Knowing three people in the education system definitely had its perks. 

The car stopped in front of a fancy restaurant and the driver opened his door. Ven swallowed his nerves and climbed out, hoping his khakis weren't too under-dressed. 

He followed the driver inside, and then followed a waiter to the back of the restaurant where Vanitas had _obviously_ reserved a private little room for them. "How fucking rich are you?" he asked when the door closed behind him. 

Vanitas smirked, looking up from his phone. "Does it matter?" he asked, pointing to the chair across from him. 

Ven pulled his list from his pocket and sat before handing it over. He watched Vanitas read over it, forcing himself not to squirm. 

"Which one of them helped you put this together?" Vanitas asked, amused. 

"Riku," Ven answered, looking over the menu. Nothing had prices listed. He would have felt even more under-dressed if they were sitting around other customers. 

"Good. He seems to be the most sane of the group," Vanitas said, setting the list aside. "Have you thought more about what you want?" 

Ven glanced at him over the top of his menu. "About being your pet?" He licked his lips when Vanitas nodded. "Riku said you'd probably want a contract?" 

Vanitas nodded again, pulling an envelope out of his suit jacket. He set it beside his own plate when there was a light knock on the door. 

A waitress came in to take their orders. Once she was gone, Vanitas handed the envelope over. 

Ven pulled out the folded paper, glad Riku had shown him an example contract or he'd have no idea what he was even looking at. 

As far as he could tell, it was a basic setup for a two month agreement. Vanitas agreed to provide anything necessary for their time together, any required aftercare, and to adhere to Ven's limits. In return, he expected Ven to use his safewords as needed and to never lie. 

"Does this mean you can lie?" Ven asked. 

Vanitas snorted softly. "Lying wouldn't get me what I want." 

"What is it you want?" 

"For now, you." 

Heat spread through Ven's limbs, but he forced himself not to be distracted by it. "That's not really an answer." 

Vanitas smirked. "Maybe not. I won't know what else I want until I've had a chance to play with you more." 

Ven nodded, carefully folding the contract and slipping it into the envelope. "Can I have a couple days to think about it?" 

"You don't trust me?" 

"No," Ven murmured, "I do trust you. That's the problem. I just… want Riku to look it over and to make sure I'm making the right decision." 

Vanitas hummed softly, taking a sip of his wine. "You're more pragmatic than I thought." 

Ven glared. "I'm not stupid." 

"I didn't say you were. And I didn't say it was a bad thing either," Vanitas replied. "The more self aware you are, the easier it makes my job." 

Ven snorted. "Like it's so hard to get someone off?" 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, his expression shifting in a way Ven swore it cooled the room a few degrees. "You think it's easy?" he asked, propping his chin on his fist and absently turning his wine glass with his other hand. "If I'd ended the scene when you safeworded, would you have come back?" 

Ven blinked, remembering the mix of panic and shame and frustration when he'd ended the scene without meaning to. He'd only wanted to make Vanitas stop because he would have come, regardless of trying to hold back, if it'd continued. If Vanitas had really ended it there despite his begging… 

"No." He would have gone home and locked himself in his bedroom in mortification. Buried himself in schoolwork to try and forget. "But I hadn't meant to end it."

"So you say. All I know is you used your word to end the scene." Vanitas straightened when there was a knock, falling silent as their food was set out for them. "Begging to continue afterwards isn't all that uncommon," he continued when they were alone again, "especially if they feel they disappointed their Master. I took the chance you were begging for your own sake rather than mine." 

Ven poked at his spaghetti, the only thing on the menu he knew he'd like, as he mulled over those words. "Sorry," he finally said. "I still don't really know how all this works." 

"Another reason I didn't end it. I was just glad you even remembered you could safeword." 

Ven peeked up at Vanitas. "You're really not as big of a dick as everyone makes you out to be, are you?" 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "Try saying that again in two months." 

Ven smirked, unbothered by the implication he was going to sign. "Okay." 

"Take it to look over. I'll have a new one waiting with your limits included if you decide to sign." 

 

The evening ended far too quickly, with Vanitas riding next to him in the backseat to take him home. He'd hoped to end up in Vanitas' bed or at least at the club, but apparently that wasn't going to happen until he decided to sign or not.

The fact Vanitas finally gave Ven his number made up for the lack of sex. Mostly. 

The car stopped out front and Ven started to get out, freezing when Vanitas caught his arm. 

Vanitas tugged him back in, pressing his lips close to Ven's ear. "If you decide to sign, I expect you to refrain from getting off until I see you next week." 

Ven shivered, turning back towards Vanitas. Whatever he meant to ask was forgotten the moment Vanitas kissed him, sending shocks of pleasure through his body. He melted beneath the onslaught of Vanitas' tongue, blinking when the kiss ended and Vanitas pulled away. 

"Goodnight, Ventus." 

Ven swallowed a whimper at the way Vanitas saying his name like that sent a burst of heat through his gut. "Night, Vanitas," he replied, deliberately using his name since he could. Once he signed, Vanitas would probably punish him for using anything other than Sir. 

He trudged up to the door and glanced back to wave as the car pulled away. 

Despite the movie playing on the TV, it was obvious Riku and Terra were waiting for him. 

Terra immediately muted the sound when Ven stepped into the room. "How'd it go?" 

"Okay I think," Ven replied, pulling out the contract and handing it over to Riku. He dropped into the oversized armchair and watched both of them read it. 

" _Vanitas_ made this?" Terra asked, glancing between the two of them. 

"Seems he's changed a bit. It's been almost ten years," Riku murmured. He handed the paper back and studied Ven. "It's a good start for a test run if that's what you want. Anything else that needs to go in it will make itself known with experience." 

Ven breathed a sigh of relief and took it back, reading over it again himself. "You think I should sign?" 

"Only one who can answer that is you," Terra replied. "You definitely seem to like him, though gods know why," he added, wincing as Riku smacked him in the chest. 

"Two months isn't that long to see if it's something you enjoy," Riku said. 

"But what if after the first couple weeks I realize it's not?" 

"Then if Vanitas is as good as you think he is, he'll realize it, too, and you'll figure something out," Riku replied, as if that should have been obvious. "It's not like it's legally binding. It's just between the two of you." 

Ven bit his lower lip and stared at the contract another minute before putting it back in the envelope. 

Two days later, he texted Vanitas. 

_I'll sign_

The response came through a few minutes later. 

_**Car will pick you up Friday night at 6. If you sign when you get here, you'll stay until Sunday morning.** _

Two days. 

Two days for Vanitas to do whatever he wanted with him

He couldn't wait.

* * *

 

When the car pulled up in front of Vanitas' home, all Ven could do was stare. It was a two story house in a nice neighborhood, with a well kept lawn and even some flowers and bushes along the walkway leading to the door. 

If the club, personal driver, and restaurant hadn't screamed _rich_ , this place certainly did. 

The driver opened the door and Ven took a breath before climbing out, hooking his small duffle over his shoulder. Vanitas said he wouldn't need anything, but he'd brought a change of clothes and his toiletries just in case. 

He rang the doorbell, fidgeting with his shirt until the door opened. 

Vanitas… had an apron on. 

Ven couldn't help but stare, ignoring the annoyed look Vanitas gave him for his bag. "Hi," he said, stepping inside. 

"Shoes off. You can put you bag on a chair," Vanitas said, turning and heading back into the kitchen. 

Ven closed the door behind him, toeing his shoes off next to Vanitas' and trailing after him. He dropped his bag into a chair in the living room, noting the wood floors and elaborate entertainment center. It looked like there was a nice collection of both movies and games. 

"You're cooking?" he asked when he reached the kitchen, leaning against the island counter to keep out of the way. 

Vanitas wasn't wearing his usual suit either. He had black jeans and a tight t-shirt on, his feet bare. "You sound surprised." 

Ven shrugged at Vanitas' back. "I never thought of you as the cooking type." 

"Your mistake." 

Ven snorted softly. Vanitas sounded almost frustrated. "Need some help?" 

"If I wanted my kitchen blown up, I'd ask the pipsqueak to do it." 

"I know how to cook," Ven replied dryly. Well, at least enough to know not to put soup on High and wander away for an hour. He raised an eyebrow when Vanitas looked at him like he didn't believe. "I'm not supposed to lie, remember?" 

That seemed to convince Vanitas. At least a little. "There's cheese bread in the freezer. The oven is ready." 

Ven found the bread and set them out on the pan, popping it into the oven. Then he got a look at what Vanitas was making. "Spaghetti?" he asked, unable to stop the grin. "You mean you haven't taken expensive cooking classes and know how to make a seven course meal?" 

"I wouldn't waste the effort on someone who orders spaghetti at a Michelin star restaurant." 

Ven blinked. "There's the dick everyone warned me about," he murmured, moving back to island. He knew he was so far below Vanitas' status it was laughable, but for some reason he hadn't thought Vanitas cared about that. Then again, once the clothes came off, who could even tell the trash from the elite? 

"Is that why you always keep your suit on?" Ven asked, crossing his arms on the marble countertop. "Remind your pets of their place?" 

Vanitas didn't respond, but his shoulders looked tense as he continued cooking. 

For the first time, Ven almost wondered if he was making a mistake, but maybe Vanitas hadn't meant that to sound as scathing as he had. 

He didn't like the silence. It almost felt like Vanitas was trying to avoid saying anything else in case it was rude. Or maybe he was as nervous to have someone in his home as Ven was to be here. 

Ven snorted softly at the thought. _Yeah right._

He got the bread out of the oven seven minutes later and set them on a plate before looking through the fridge for a drink. If Vanitas was going to be a shit host, Ven would fend for himself. 

"There's tea in the pitcher," Vanitas said. 

"Oh, so you can still speak." Ven pulled the pitcher out and poured two glasses. 

Vanitas filled their plates with spaghetti and set them on the table, glancing at Ven as he sat. "What's in your bag?" 

"A change of clothes. Toothbrush and toothpaste. Deodorant." Ven settled across from Vanitas and stirred his spaghetti a bit before taking a bite. It was… good. He could taste the fresh garlic and basil. "You made the sauce yourself, didn't you?" 

"Is that a guess?" 

"No," Ven replied with a grin. "But I thought you weren't going to waste the effort on me?"

"Spaghetti sauce is a far cry from a seven course meal." 

Ven laughed, relieved when the tension between them disappeared. "It's good." The silence that fell as they ate was comfortable at least. He resisted getting seconds in case Vanitas pushed his limits tonight, sitting back in his chair and sipping his tea. 

Vanitas stood and cleared the table, returning a minute later with a paper and pen. He set them in front of Ven. "Any questions?" he asked. 

Ven set his glass aside, taking a slow breath as he leaned forward. "Does all this… include sex?" 

"Do you want it to?" 

"Yes."

"Then yes." 

Ven shivered and nodded, picking up the paper. He watched Vanitas put away the leftovers as he looked the contract over. It was exactly like the one he'd left at home, except this one had his limits listed.

He took another breath and signed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Vanitas heard the click of the pen and a thrill went through him. He finished putting everything away before picking up the contract and staring at Ven's name scrawled across the bottom. He picked up the pen, adding his own name to it, before setting both on the island. 

He turned back to Ven, enjoying the way he was trying not to squirm in his seat. "Come here, pet," he ordered, pitching his voice lower. 

Ven scrambled to his feet, stopping in front of Vanitas and even putting his hands behind his back. Finally, those idiots were being useful. 

"Strip," Vanitas said, holding his hand out for Ven's clothes. He set them beside the contract before moving to stand behind Ven, resting his hands on Ven's hips. "You're to stay naked until I tell you to dress Sunday morning. Do you understand?" 

Ven shivered. "Yes, Sir." 

"Good boy." He tilted his head, nibbling at Ven's neck and along his shoulder. He smelled clean, like soap and the hint of mango he always had on him. "We're going to go up to my playroom, and I'm going to redden your ass. Then I'm going to play with your body, and if you're good, I may let you blow me." 

Ven leaned back into Vanitas with a moan. "Yes, Sir. I'll be good." 

"Good." Vanitas chuckled and smacked Ven's ass. "Upstairs. Now." 

He led Ven into his playroom and closed the door. It wasn't unlike some of the rooms in the club. Two chests for his toys, a spanking horse much simpler than the one they'd used before, a small fridge, a sofa, and a low table. One wall had a floor to ceiling mirror with a few chains dangling in front of it. 

He pulled the spanking bench out and hummed softly as Ven eagerly settled himself over it. "You said maybe to cock rings. You're not getting off tonight unless I do. Do you need one to ensure that doesn't happen?" 

Ven made a soft whimpering sound and Vanitas hoped that meant he understood that how he acted in the next couple hours determined if he got off or not. "Probably, Sir."

"Good answer." Vanitas picked out a paddle and a ring, reaching under Ven to get it in place. "When's the last time you came, pet?" he asked, adjusting Ven's limbs before rubbing at his ass. 

"The Thursday before I saw you last," Ven said, a pleading whine in his voice. 

"Poor boy," Vanitas said with a snicker. He rested his hand on the small of Ven's back before bringing the paddle down on his ass. 

Ven arched beautifully, far more responsive than he'd been last time. "A-aah!" 

He should make it a rule Ven wasn't allowed to come without permission. He made a soft shushing sound, rubbing his hand over the pink spot, before continuing. 

Ven's cries grew steadily louder as the paddle landed over and over again, his breathing ragged within a few minutes. 

"That's it, pet," he purred. "Your ass looks good like this. Pink and rosy and begging to be fucked." He enjoyed the sounds Ven made and could only imagine how much better they'd be with Vanitas buried inside him. 

Ven eventually let out a soft whimper bordering on pained before slumping into the bench. He let out a long sigh, soft, half-aborted whines following. 

Vanitas slowed the spankings, sliding his other hand up Ven's back to run through his hair. "Good boy," he murmured. "Stay just like that for me." 

He'd gotten Ven close to subspace before, but he hadn't pushed for it: one night wasn't really enough to deal with possible after-effects for a first timer. Now though, they had plenty of time.

He helped Ven to his feet and checked the cock ring, palming Ven's dick and muffling the resulting moan with his lips. "Hands up," he ordered, fastening the cuffs on the chains around Ven's wrists. They were high enough to keep Ven's arms above his head without straining them. 

Vanitas stepped back, taking in the sight of his pet. All his. For this weekend and the next two months at the very least. "How do you feel, pet?" he asked, walking around him and admiring the red ass. He poked an ass cheek, watching the flesh turn white before reddening again when he pulled away. 

"Hot, Sir," Ven murmured. "Hard and… good. I feel good." 

Vanitas hummed and turned Ven around so he was facing the mirror, standing behind him and resting a hand against Ven's throat. "You look good, pet." He rocked his hips forward, letting Ven feel how hard he was, and relishing the needy moan that earned. 

"I want to make you feel good, Sir. Please." 

"You are," Vanitas growled, sliding his palms over Ven's chest, down to his hips. He dragged Ven back, forcing him onto his toes as he rocked forward again, grinding into Ven's ass. "You're helpless to stop me from doing exactly what I want, pet," he added, digging his fingers into Ven's hips a bit before letting go. 

Ven stumbled as he regained his balance, his face flushing as Vanitas' words sank in. 

Vanitas pinched Ven's nipples, watching his reactions in the mirror. He grazed his teeth along Ven's shoulders, sucking a faint mark into his neck before kissing his way down Ven's spine. He sank to his knees, spreading Ven's ass and enjoying the way Ven gasped and jerked in front of him at the first touch of Vanitas' tongue on him. 

"Oh gods! Oh fuck, Sir! Please, yes!" 

Vanitas smirked and proceeded to work his tongue into Ven, slowly fucking him with it as Ven thrashed and cursed in his restraints. 

Ven leaned forward as far as the chains allowed, ass pushed back into Vanitas' face. His eyes were glued to the mirror, mouth open as he gasped for air. 

Vanitas pulled back enough to turn Ven a bit, letting him get a better view as Vanitas worked. He squeezed at Ven's ass, keeping him spread open and gently nipping along the sensitive skin between. 

Precum dripped to the floor between Ven's legs. Vanitas had half a mind to make Ven lick it up, but they weren't quite there yet. 

"I've changed my mind, pet," he said, pulling back and standing. "You're not going to blow me tonight." He snickered as Ven whimpered pathetically. "I'm going to fuck you like this instead." 

"Oh fuck. Yes, Sir, please fuck me." 

Vanitas hummed as he found the lube, pressing two coated fingers into Ven and quickly pulling away. He found a condom, holding it between his teeth as he faced the mirror, letting Ven watch as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled himself out. He enjoyed the way Ven's eyes widened, and the desperate little whimper at the sight of him. "You think you can handle this, pet?" 

Ven licked his lips with another whimper. "Yes, Sir," he breathed. 

Vanitas put the condom on and used more than enough lube before grabbing Ven's hips. "Hold the chains," he ordered, waiting until Ven had a good grip on them before pressing in. 

Ven tossed his head back with a choked off gasp, rocking onto his toes. "Fuck," he breathed, groaning as Vanitas pushed in another inch. "So good, Sir. Been - aah! - getting off on imagining this." 

"Is this better than your imagination?" 

"Yes! Yes, so much better. Please fuck me, please!" 

Vanitas tugged Ven's hips against himself as he sank in completely, letting out a soft sigh of bliss as he enjoyed the tight heat. He slid his hands up Ven's sides, teasing his nipples to draw out a helpless moan. “You feel good, pet,” he growled, grinding his hips forward as Ven clenched around him. He tugged Ven’s nipples again, feeling the way he shuddered. He teased Ven like that, content for the moment to relish being inside him while Ven grew more frustrated. 

He finally took pity on Ven enough to grip his hips again. He slowly pulled out, letting Ven feel every inch of him, before rocking back in.

The slow thrust drew a deep groan out of Ven and his entire body trembled. “So much better than fingers,” Ven murmured, his expression dazed, his eyes dark in the mirror. 

Vanitas chuckled, snapping his hips forward and watching Ven’s fingers tighten around the chains. Gods, he was so responsive. Now that he had the time, he intended to tear Ven apart. See just what made him tick and what could make him scream. 

He dragged out his pleasure as long as he could, slowly fucking Ven for several long minutes as he simply enjoyed the experience of having Ven at his mercy. 

But then Ven made the most exquisite, desperate sound and a quiet, "Please," and Vanitas reached his limit. 

"Please what, pet?" he growled, gripping Ven's hips tight enough there'd probably be bruises. 

"Please I- I want to feel you come inside me." 

Vanitas would have accused Ven of spouting pretty words he thought Vanitas wanted to hear it it weren't for the wrecked, eager look on his face. 

He growled again and bit at Ven's shoulder as he slammed his hips forward. Ven's shout urged him on, harder and faster, burying himself deep with each thrust until he came with a harsh shout of his own. He took several shuddering breaths, grinding his hips into Ven as he rode out the last of his orgasm. 

He rested his forehead against Ven's shoulder a moment before pulling out and away. He tossed the condom in the trash and cleaned himself up, fixing his pants before turning back to Ven. 

Ven smiled at him, looking utterly content despite the painful arousal between his legs. 

Vanitas definitely filed away that little detail before tipping Ven's head back and kissing him. He licked his way into Ven's mouth, lazily exploring it as his thumb idly circled a nipple. He felt the tiny tremors that went through Ven, coaxing more from him, until Ven was over sensitized and whimpering continuously into Vanitas' mouth. 

He pulled back, reaching up to free Ven's wrists. "Couch," he murmured, supporting Ven as he guided him to said couch. He got them settled with Ven lying down, his head in Vanitas' lap. "You're not begging to come," he said, surprised. 

Ven nuzzled into Vanitas' stomach, clutching at his shirt. "I'm being good." 

Vanitas laughed, dangerously close to relaxed after his first taste of Ven. He buried a hand in Ven's hair, tugging his head back to look at him. "You can beg unless I tell you not to, pet." 

Ven licked his lips, shifting enough to put more pressure on Vanitas' grip in his hair. "Please, Sir, can I come?" 

"That does look painful." 

Ven whined, curling on his side like it would ease his discomfort. "It hurts, but… it's good?" he replied, face scrunching like he wasn't sure he was saying the right thing. "I can almost still feel you inside me and that makes it worth it. You make me feel good, I want to do that for you," he continued, rambling as he nuzzled into Vanitas' stomach again. 

Vanitas hummed, flexing his fingers in Ven's hair. "On your back pet," he ordered, waiting until Ven was sprawled on his back over Vanitas' lap before sliding his hand over every inch of Ven's chest. "You did well tonight," he added with a soft, approving hum. 

Ven sighed and arched into the touches. He would have likely preened from the praise had he not been so far gone. "Thank you, Sir," he breathed. 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow at that, rubbing at a nipple. Ven continued to surprise him at the oddest moments. "Don't come until I tell you to." 

Ven licked his lips. "Yes, Sir," he moaned, letting out a shaky breath as Vanitas slid his hand down and removed the cock ring. "Oh fuck, please Sir, please touch m-aah!" He bucked his hips into Vanitas' hand, one hand clutching at Vanitas' wrist and the other gripping the edge of the couch. 

Vanitas palmed Ven's dick in a feather-light touch, his other hand brushing against Ven's cheek before tracing over his lips. He hummed as Ven opened his mouth and eagerly sucked at Vanitas' fingers. "Good boy." 

Even Demyx hadn't been that quick of a learner, but then, Ven seemed to be taking to the whole submission thing far more naturally than most he'd played with. 

He slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Ven's mouth, muffling his moans and pleas. He tightened his other hand around Ven, moving a bit faster. "That's it. Getting close aren't you, pet," he murmured. His own arousal valiantly attempted to return, though he wasn't interested in tormenting Ven enough to make him wait. 

At least not tonight. 

He pulled his fingers out of Ven's mouth and growled, "Come," as he gave a few tight strokes. 

Ven screamed as expected, body going taught as he shot all the way to his chin. 

Vanitas swiped up some of the mess before pressing his fingers into Ven's mouth while he was still trembling with orgasm. 

Ven obediently licked them clean, nuzzling into Vanitas' palm with a sigh of content. 

When Ven closed his eyes a moment later, Vanitas wasn't surprised in the least. Ven might be able to get it up a few times in one night, but his stamina was shit. He shook his head with a soft sigh, running his fingers through Ven's damp hair. 

He waited a few minutes for Ven to drift off completely before maneuvering the blond enough he could get up. Once he wiped Ven down, he draped a light blanket over him and headed downstairs to clean up the kitchen. He locked the doors, grabbed Ven's bag and a bottle of water, and headed back upstairs. 

He set the items on the table and let Ven rest while he showered, changing into a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. When he returned to the playroom, Ven was sitting up with a half empty bottle of water. 

"We really need to work on your stamina," he said, propping his shoulder against the doorframe. 

Ven flushed. "Sorry," he murmured. 

Vanitas shrugged. It wasn't like it was really an issue. "Come here," he said, smirking faintly when Ven stood with the blanket wrapped around him. "Leave the blanket." 

Ven made a soft sound of protest before dropping it back to the couch. The excited eagerness from earlier was gone. He looked shy and uncertain as he stopped in front of Vanitas. 

"The bedroom is behind me on your right. The bathroom is down the hall on your left," Vanitas said, tipping Ven's chin up to look at him. He liked this hesitant version of him, too, even if it was likely due to coming out of subspace. "Shower and come join me in bed. Naked." 

Ven shivered and nodded. "Yes, Sir," he whispered. 

Vanitas tugged Ven closer, kissing him soundly before pulling away. "You have ten minutes," he added as he moved to the bedroom. He smirked as he heard Ven scramble down the hall, the shower coming on seconds later. 

The next two months were going to be fun. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ven took one of the quickest showers of his life despite the ache in his ass. He brushed his teeth and dried his hair at the same time before following the only light in the hall to the bedroom.

The door was open and a lamp beside the bed was on. Vanitas was sitting up, reading a book. While wearing glasses.

Ven was struck frozen by the sight. First the apron and now glasses… It made him question _everything._ Vanitas was always so aloof and in control, it was shocking to see him… domestic.

"Stop drooling," Vanitas said, glancing up as he closed his book.

Ven smirked and stepped inside. "Am I not allowed to drool, _Sir?"_ he asked, stopping beside the bed. He climbed in when Vanitas pulled the covers back and pointed to the spot beside him. "Of course you have silk sheets," he muttered, stretching out and wiggling against them with a soft sigh.

He rolled into his side, watching Vanitas set his glasses aside. "Terra said I should call you my daddy," he said, blinking as he heard the book clatter the floor.

"Don't say that again," Vanitas said, picking up the book before flipping off the light.

"Sorry," Ven murmured. He kept himself on his side of the bed, unsure what all was allowed here. At the club, he'd managed to cuddle into Vanitas' chest, but this was… different.

Just the fact he was in Vanitas' home, in his bed, sleeping next to him with the explicit knowledge he'd be waking up and Vanitas could do whatever he wanted to Ven tomorrow… It was enough to get him on the way to being hard again.

"Is there…" he started, trailing off as he cursed himself for not just going to sleep. "Riku said you might make me sleep on the floor with a chain," he murmured.

Vanitas snorted, rolling onto his side to face Ven, his face just visible in the dark. "If you want to sleep on a futon chained to my bed, I won't stop you, but I'm not that strict."

"Okay," Ven said, relieved. He might be enjoying things so far, but he much preferred being able to sleep in an actual bed.

He hummed softly as Vanitas ran fingers through his hair, shifting closer. "Thank you," he murmured, closing his eyes. "For dinner and… everything. I enjoyed it. I'm glad you found me at the club." He was babbling and he knew it, but he'd been fighting a small panic attack since waking up alone on the couch and remembering everything Vanitas had done tonight.

It wasn't just the fucking him either. He wasn't a virgin. He didn't get emotional over sex. But the spanking had… pushed him somewhere, someplace where it didn't matter what was going on outside the room so long as he felt good and Vanitas felt good.

He didn't hate the sensation, but it left him feeling unbalanced. And clingy. The shower helped, but he still wasn't sure he was back to himself. He wondered if this was how Sora felt when Ven saw him with a dazed, almost contented, vacant look some weekends when the others came back from the club.

He blinked as Vanitas tugged on his hair, his lips parting easily beneath Vanitas' tongue. "Mmf!"

The kiss wasn't nearly as heated as he was used to. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't help but smile against Vanitas' lips, nuzzling against his chin when Vanitas pulled back. "Night, Sir."

"Night, pet."

* * *

 

Ven slept deep, exhausted in the way only a night with Vanitas made him. When he woke, the sun was just coming up and he was tucked snugly against Vanitas' chest.

Vanitas was still asleep and Ven wasn't about to move and disturb him. Especially when lying half on top of Vanitas was a thrill in itself.

He snuggled closer, slowly rubbing his cheek against the soft t-shirt. How could anyone think Vanitas was anything other than a surly teddy bear? Who liked to smack people maybe, but everyone had their vices.

He closed his eyes with a soft hum, resting his hand on Vanitas' stomach. When he couldn't fall back asleep, he let his hand inch lower, settling against Vanitas’ thigh. He ignored the nervous lurch in his stomach - what if Vanitas didn’t want to be touched like when they were in the club? - but considering Vanitas had chained him up and fucked him last night, he was at least fifty percent certain it was okay.

Vanitas let out a sigh as Ven slid his palm over Vanitas’ morning wood. It turned into a soft moan when Ven gently rubbed against it through the thin sweats.

Ven shivered, surprised how much he wanted to touch Vanitas just to make him feel good. With Axel it had always been quick and rough, and if Axel got off first, Ven usually had to take care of himself. With Vanitas, even though they didn’t really know each other, he knew enough to be sure Vanitas would ensure Ven was taken care of. Eventually.

Which made it easier to laze against Vanitas’ chest and gently coax him into full hardness while trying not to wake him.

“Are you trying to earn brownie points?” Vanitas murmured, his voice rough with sleep.

Oops.

“Does that work on you?” Ven asked without lifting his head. Or stopping his fingers.

“No.”

Ven grinned, giving Vanitas’ balls a firm squeeze. Somehow, he didn’t believe that answer.

Vanitas sighed into Ven’s hair, sliding his hand over Ven’s back and down to rub the sensitized flesh of his ass.

Ven bit back a moan, his fingers tightening around Vanitas’ cock. It was definitely harder and he wondered if he could handle being taken again so soon.

As if reading his mind, Vanitas slid a finger between Ven’s cheeks and rubbed against his entrance. “How sore are you?”

Ven couldn’t hold back the soft moan as he winced. “Sore. Your toy didn’t exactly prepare me for… you,” he murmured, squeezing Vanitas through his sweats again.

Vanitas snorted. “How do you feel about wearing a plug through the week to prepare you?”

“To class?!” Ven’s dick twitched at the thought, but he seriously doubted he could handle that.

Vanitas snickered. “Was going to suggest a few hours each night, but by all means.”

Ven grumbled and pressed his face into Vanitas’ chest. “You really are a dick,” he grumbled. “Sir.” He yelped as Vanitas answered with a hard smack to his ass.

“Tsk, I’m going to have to do something about that mouth.”

Ven finally lifted his head to look at Vanitas with a smirk. “You like my mouth.”

“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t used it yet,” Vanitas replied, moving his hand from Ven’s ass to his face and pushing him away. “Make me breakfast.”

Ven spluttered as he stared at Vanitas in shock. “What am I, your maid?”

“For the next two months,” Vanitas said, rolling onto his side with his back to Ven. “Now, pet. And don’t burn down my kitchen.”

Ven stared a moment longer in disbelief before crawling out of bed. He headed to the bathroom before making his way down to the kitchen with a grumble. He had half a mind to call Riku and ask if this was really part of the deal, but, now that he thought about it, it wasn't like they could just have sex the entire time he was here.

The kitchen was well stocked and he settled on making blueberry pancakes when he found a package of fresh blueberries. They were almost gone and were about to start wrinkling, so he picked out the bad ones and dumped the rest in the batter.

Vanitas joined him when he was sliding the last deformed pancake onto a plate. He glanced at them with a soft laugh.

Ven glared. "I said I could cook. Not cook well," he grumbled. He took a plate and glass of milk to the table, wincing as he sat, but it wasn't as bad as he expected. "What do you plan on doing to me today?"

"Why would I tell you?" Vanitas asks, settling across from him.

"Because I asked?"

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, turning back to his pancakes and taking an almost hesitant bite. "Surprisingly edible."

"Ass," Ven muttered, taking a large bite.

"For someone at my mercy, you seem determined to test my patience."

Ven smirked. "What are you going to do, spank me?"

Vanitas chuckled, and it had far more dark amusement than it had before. "You said maybe to orgasm denial."

Ven swallowed a whimper. _Fuck._ He licked syrup off his lips and let out a slow breath. "How long?" he asked softly.

Vanitas shrugged. "It's not about the duration. But for your mouth so far, I'll say tonight."

An entire day of Vanitas likely tormenting him and not letting him get off. It sounded like torture. "Okay," he said. He was going to regret that, but he'd gotten through the week without touching himself. This couldn't be too much harder, right?  


 

It was so much harder.

He'd sported a semi since after breakfast and Vanitas put a cock ring on him. He'd gotten fully hard after lunch, when Vanitas pinned him against the fridge and kissed him for at least ten minutes straight, Vanitas' hands groping his still-pink ass.

He'd stood in the kitchen for minutes after, trying to get his body to cool down with little luck. It didn't help that he was naked and hyper aware of every time Vanitas so much as looked at him.

By the afternoon, he was used to the way Vanitas would casually touch him while he worked on his laptop, stroking through Ven's hair or toying with his nipple, but that didn't make it any easier to control his body's reaction to it.

A couple hours after lunch, Vanitas finally put his laptop aside and looked at Ven. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Ven looked away from the movie he'd found on TV. "Was I supposed to learn a lesson, Sir?"

Vanitas snorted. "Not if you're enjoying your situation that much. I'll have to find something else to torment you with."

Ven licked his lips, enjoying the almost subdued warmth that spread through him at the threat. "Promise?"

"How have you avoided the scene this long?" Vanitas asked dryly.

Ven shrugged. "I didn't even know it existed until I moved in with Terra and met the others." He crawled across the cushion between them and settled into Vanitas' side, nuzzling at his shoulder.

"Do you know what cockwarming is?"

"No, Sir. But I have a feeling you're about to teach me."

Vanitas snickered and spread his knees. "Get a towel."

Ven hopped up, retrieving his towel from last night from the bathroom and handing it over.

Vanitas pointed to the throw pillow between his feet. "On your knees." Once Ven was on his knees, he pushed his sweats down and draped the towel over his lap. He motioned Ven closer, guiding Ven's arms around his waist. "You're going to sit like this, with my cock in your mouth. Just holding it. Don't suck or swallow or try to get me hard. Understand?"

Ven shivered, his own cock hardening again. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Then get to it."

Ven licked his lips, leaning down and shifting his legs a bit to sit instead of kneel. Then he opened his mouth and wrapped it around Vanitas' cock. It took every ounce of control not to start sucking him off or pull away, but he forced himself to stay still.

Vanitas sighed, burying a hand in Ven's hair. "Good boy," he purred, scratching at Ven's scalp. "Relax, pet. You're going to be there awhile."

Ven moaned and closed his eyes, taking slow breaths through his nose. It took a few minutes before he was able to relax, sinking into Vanitas' lap with a low moan.

He never imagined he'd be on the floor with some guy's cock just sitting in his mouth. This was certainly not what he'd expected for the weekend, but he was happy he was finally able to touch Vanitas. He wiggled his fingers until his fingertips slipped under Vanitas' shirt, resting against the warm skin there.

Vanitas sighed again and seemed to relax into the couch, his fingers continuing to stroke through Ven's hair as he turned the TV up a bit.

It was strangely… intimate. Even more intimate than Vanitas fucking him last night. He could feel Vanitas' heartbeat through his cock, beating a steady rhythm against Ven's tongue.

"If you need to stop, tug my shirt," Vanitas murmured.

Ven couldn't stop the soft hum as warmth spread through him. He hadn't even thought about how he was supposed to safeword it he needed to. He carefully took Vanitas a little deeper into his mouth and went still.

The towel soaked up the drool that leaked past his lips and he tried not to be grossed out by it. He could only imagine how good it felt for Vanitas, having his dick resting in a hot, wet mouth. He wanted to ask if he was doing it right, if Vanitas was enjoying it, but if he wasn't, Vanitas would have already said something by now.

He wasn't sure how long it was before he heard the movie ending, but that seemed to be what Vanitas was waiting for. His fingers tightened in Ven's hair, tugging lightly to get his attention.

"Suck me off, pet," Vanitas growled. His dick was already thickening in Ven's mouth.

Ven moaned, lifting up onto his knees as he wiggled his tongue and swallowed. It took effort not to gag, but he managed. He gripped Vanitas' hips and bobbed his head, sucking and working his tongue as best he could. Axel always said he gave shit blowjobs, but he intended to do better now.

Vanitas growled and gripped Ven's hair tight, forcing him down and holding him there. When Ven whimpered, he made a shushing sound. "Deep breath, pet. And then you're going to slowly lift up until just the tip is in your mouth. Understand?"

Ven nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, mortified. Apparently Axel had been right. He breathed in through his nose and, when Vanitas loosened his grip, lifted his head, holding just the tip of Vanitas' cock.

"Swallow and find the slit with your tongue." Vanitas let out a sharp breath as Ven obeyed. "Put a hand on my balls. That's it." He let out a soft sigh.

Ven cracked his eyes open as Vanitas walked him through giving a proper blowjob, carefully taking Vanitas back into his mouth, feeling him hit the back of his throat and fighting his gag reflex. He finally found a rhythm that worked for the both of them, pressing his tongue along the underside of Vanitas' cock as he pulled back and sucking it back in. He relished the sighs his movements earned, and the way Vanitas gripped his hair tighter when he did something that felt good.

By the time he tasted the first hint of Vanitas' orgasm, he was moving easier and Vanitas had gone from telling him what to do to moaning and gasping as Ven worked.

"That's it, pet. Can you swallow or will you gag?"

Ven gave a careful nod and moved his hand to the base of Vanitas' arousal. That, at least, he could do. He pumped Vanitas' thick cock and suckled hard, flicking his tongue over the slit.

Vanitas cursed, burying both hands in Ven's hair and gripping tight. He bucked his hips twice and then he was coming in Ven's mouth, shooting down his throat.

Ven swallowed quickly, holding Vanitas in his mouth until he'd stopped coming. He carefully licked Vanitas clean and pulled his mouth away, resting his cheek on Vanitas thigh.

"Good boy," Vanitas said, voice softer than Ven had ever heard it. It sent tremors of warmth through his entire body.

Ven closed his eyes, content to sit there while Vanitas stroked his hair for the next hour.

* * *

 

When they finally headed to bed, Ven was starting to realize he didn't mind not getting off all day. Even without the contentment that blanketed him after giving Vanitas his first blowjob, this had been the most relaxed and aroused and at ease he'd felt since… he couldn't remember.

They hadn't talked much, but he had a feeling it was more because he hadn't dared speak first than from Vanitas ignoring him.

He stopped beside the bed as Vanitas pulled out black straps from the top corners, shivering as he recognized the cuffs on the ends. Even without Vanitas' smirk, he knew what he was likely in for.

He stretched out in the center of the bed, lifting his wrists to let Vanitas secure them.

Vanitas didn't waste time before claiming Ven's mouth, kissing him breathless before moving on to Ven's neck. "I want to mark you," Vanitas growled, biting lightly at his throat and making him jump. "Right here."

"Okay," Ven moaned. "Yes." He gasped as Vanitas bit harder and sucked, until there was surely a bright red mark standing out on his throat.

"Here?" Vanitas asked, moving barely an inch.

"Yes."

"Here?"

"A-anywhere," Ven moaned, whimpering when he tried to move his arms to wrap around Vanitas and was held in place. He jumped as Vanitas bit his nipple and sucked hard, doing the same to the other before marking up his chest and stomach. "Fuck," he moaned, glancing down at himself long enough to know he probably wouldn't even regret that.

He stared at the ceiling as Vanitas continued, arching with a gasp when he reached his dick. "Please, Sir!"

Vanitas licked along the length of Ven's dick, sucking away the precum and mercilessly teasing the slit. He held Ven's hips down when he started trying to thrust, growling around his dick until he stopped with a whimper.

"Please, please, please, Sir, please. Let me come, please," Ven begged, all thoughts of being content with just sucking Vanitas off gone. He yelped as the cock ring vanished, Vanitas' fingers squeezing tight in its place. "Nooo," he groaned, gasping as Vanitas took him all the way to the back of his throat. "Fuck, Sir, please! Please, I'll be good- I'll- _fuck!"_

Vanitas pulled his mouth away with a dark laugh. "Why don't I believe you, pet?"

Ven whined. "Cause you're a dick, Sir," he muttered, yelping as Vanitas pinched his ass.

"That mouth again."

Ven squirmed, lifting his head to glare at Vanitas. "You like my mouth."

"Do I," Vanitas replied, pressing a finger of his free hand against Ven's entrance.

Ven gasped and rocked into it, his head falling back to the pillow. "Oh fuck."

"Not so sore anymore?"

"No, Sir," Ven breathed. He let out a long, pleading moan. "Please let me come, Sir. I'll do better to please you, I promise."

Vanitas chuckled. "That one I can believe. You can come whenever you want, pet."

Ven almost asked how the fuck he was supposed to do that when Vanitas wasn't _letting him,_ but then Vanitas' mouth was on him again and there was a finger in him and the tight grip holding his orgasm back was _gone,_ and then he was coming. Fast enough he hardly even realized it was finally happening until he was already coming in Vanitas' mouth.

He slumped into the bed, fingers twitching with the after tremors, and tried to catch his breath. He glanced up with a tired smile as Vanitas crawled up his body, grasping Ven's chin before kissing him.

A moment later, Vanitas was thrusting his tongue into Ven's mouth, spilling his own seed into it.

Ven squirmed, whimpering a protest that Vanitas ignored. He shuddered as Vanitas rested his full weight on top of him and he felt Vanitas' arousal against his hip. He made a face as Vanitas' tongue moved, almost lazily spreading the semen around Ven's mouth.

"Good boy," Vanitas purred once he pulled away. He released Ven's wrists and turned the light off before settling in.

Ven really should have seen that coming with how obsessed Vanitas was with making Ven lick his fingers. But if that was the worst Vanitas asked of him, it was a small price to pay. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rolled over to curl into Vanitas' side. "Night, Sir," he murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

Vanitas woke just before dawn with a raging hard on and a lingering dream involving Ven and… tentacles. He scrubbed at his face with a groan and shivered as he became aware of the hot press of Ven's body against his own.

Ven was stretched out partly on his stomach, an arm thrown over Vanitas' chest. The covers had ridden down enough Vanitas could just make out the curve of his ass.

He groaned again, moving Ven's arm before rolling over to pin Ven beneath him. He rubbed his palm over Ven's ass, reaching into the drawer of the bedside table for lube and a condom. He coated a finger and bit at Ven's neck as he pressed it inside him.

Ven stirred with a soft moan, pressing back into Vanitas' finger. He sighed as it slid further in. "Vanitas," he mumbled, his eyes fluttering open a moment later. "Nnngh?"

Vanitas chuckled, pressing a second finger in as he nipped Ven's ear. "I'm going to fuck you, pet," he growled.

Ven shuddered and woke a bit more. "Yes, Sir," he gasped, gripping the sheets by his pillow. He pushed his thighs further apart and Vanitas took it as the eager acceptance it was.

He pulled away long enough to get the condom on, lubing up before stretching out against Ven's back. He buried his face in Ven's hair, enjoying the smell of his own shampoo in it as he rubbed himself between Ven's ass cheeks. He sighed at the sensation, doing it again before reaching down and guiding himself in.

Ven moaned and arched back into him, body pliant with sleep. "So good," he breathed, eyes closed again.

Vanitas buried himself balls deep and held there, lying on top of Ven and grinding into him. "Good boy," he murmured, fastening his lips to the back of Ven's neck. He didn't need much to get off, the heat of the dream still coursing through him, and he came while still grinding into Ven's ass.

Ven sighed and slumped into his pillow, already fast asleep again.

Vanitas stayed where he was, buried inside Ven and breathing in the combined scents from Ven being in his home. Eventually, he pulled away, tossing the condom to the floor to deal with later before going back to sleep.

 

 

He woke with a start as Ven let out a horrified yell, looking up to see Ven hopping on one foot while picking the condom from between his toes.

"You're disgusting," Ven growled, shooting a dark look at the bed. "My dick just shriveled up and died."

Vanitas snorted and closed his eyes again. "Breakfast," he said, ignoring the dramatics.

"At least that explains why my ass is sore again," Ven grumbled.

Vanitas was instantly fully awake, lifting his head to look at Ven. "You don't remember?"

Ven tossed the condom in the trash before turning back to the bed. "Not really," he said with a yawn. He blinked and stared at Vanitas. "Is that bad?"

Vanitas took a slow breath and let it out. It was just sex, it wasn't like… "It wasn't listed in your limits," he said, focusing on Ven and forcing his thoughts from straying down that path.

"What wasn't?"

"Somnophilia." When Ven just looked confused, he explained, "Sex with someone who's asleep."

"Oh… Yeah, that one didn't come up when I was talking with Riku," Ven said dryly. He tilted his head, moving back to the bed and crawling in to sit next to Vanitas. "Why do you look like you're hiding a panic attack?"

Vanitas flinched back, annoyed that he apparently wasn't hiding it well enough. "I'm not," he lied, focusing on the warmth of Ven's body nearly touching his own. If he was still comfortable being that close…

"Bullshit, _Sir_. I thought you weren't going to lie?" Ven said, poking Vanitas in the arm. "It's… not like you raped me, right? You asked and I said yes, even if I was half asleep."

"You can't know that," Vanitas replied with a soft growl.

Ven snorted. "I might not remember everything, but I do know that much. That's what you always do before you make me do something."

Vanitas frowned, blinking as Ven crawled closer and straddled his lap. He tipped his head back, watching Ven as arms settled around his shoulders.

"If you want, I can add sumophilia-whatever to the yes column."

"Somnophilia," Vanitas corrected with a grimace. He definitely wasn't interested in sumos.

Ven smirked, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Vanitas' lips. "Kiss me, Sir," he murmured. "It's already Sunday."

That was enough to kill the lingering panic and Vanitas slid a hand into Ven's hair, holding him close as he claimed Ven's lips. He shifted to pin Ven to the bed, adding a few new marks to his neck. When he finally pulled back, he had to resist fucking Ven then and there.

Ven whined, licking his lips and wiggling beneath Vanitas. "We could skip breakfast and stay in bed."

Vanitas snorted, pulling away completely before he really did give in. "Breakfast," he said, getting up. He picked out a suit and laid it on the bed before grabbing a quick shower.

He didn't even want to think about the mess likely waiting for him at the club after taking the weekend off and intended to get it cleaned up. He needed to see if he'd missed any important messages while he'd been unavailable, too.

Once he was dressed, he joined Ven in the kitchen, pausing at the sight of Ven wearing only Vanitas' apron while he finished with the bacon. He moved before he even conciously decided to, pressing against Ven's back and sliding his hands under the apron to rub against Ven's chest.

Ven shivered, pressing into the touches with a soft sigh. "I'm cooking, Sir."

"You're almost done," Vanitas murmured, but he pulled away to get a cup of coffee. He needed to find a way to deal with the urge to fuck Ven every time he saw him without actually fucking Ven every time he saw him.

Once they sat down to eat, he glanced at the time. "Driver will be here in two hours." He looked up when Ven grumbled. "Not missing your friends yet?" he asked dryly.

Ven shrugged, tearing off a piece of toast and using it to wipe up runny egg yolk. "I'm sure they're worried, but I like being here."

Vanitas hummed. "Coming back next week then?"

" _Yes,"_ Ven said, like he was offended Vanitas even asked.

"Do you need to change anything on your limits?"

Ven hesitated before shaking his head.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "Lying includes lies of omission, too."

Ven snorted and finished the last of his food. "I didn't hate anything enough to say no to it, it's just…" He grimaced and shrugged, toying with his fork. "When you let me come last night and then… made me swallow it."

"You didn't like it?" Vanitas asked, amused. If he were being honest, he was surprised Ven didn't gag on it.

Ven shrugged again. "Not really. But you did, so… I can live with it."

Vanitas hummed, more pleased by that than he cared to admit. Demyx had been adamant about never doing anything he found even remotely unpleasant. He sat back in his seat as he finished his own breakfast. "Was that the only thing?"

Ven shifted in his seat. "When I woke up on the couch alone… Can I add… that you have to stay until I wake up?"

"Okay," Vanitas replied. He raised an eyebrow when Ven sagged in relief, though he wasn't too surprised. He was used to people expecting him to say no to reasonable requests. "Anything else?"

When Ven shook his head, Vanitas pushed his chair back and motioned for Ven to come closer, pulling him down to sit. "I'll expect you not to touch yourself without my permission," he said, nibbling at Ven's shoulder.

Ven snorted softly, leaning into his chest. "So I can't get off until I come back. Great," he muttered.

Vanitas pinched Ven's ass. "Maybe not even then."

"You're-" Ven started, before apparently deciding against finishing that thought.

"Oh, you can learn." Vanitas smirked as Ven glared at him, dragging his fingertips over Ven's thigh. "Should I give you something to remember me by?"

Ven shivered, shamelessly parting his legs. "Yes, Sir. You definitely should."

"Good. Go get my paddle." Vanitas smirked as Ven blinked at him with a sigh. He ignored the grumbled curses thrown his way and dumped the dishes in the sink for later.

When Ven returned, Vanitas bent him over the kitchen table and returned his ass to a nice rosy pink before sending him to shower and dress. The driver showed up shortly after and he joined Ven in the backseat.

He checked his work phone and ignored Ven's squirming so he didn't give in to the temptation to get him off in the car.

When they reached Ven's stop, he pulled his pet in for a lazy kiss before sending him on his way.

* * *

 

Vanitas made it to Wednesday before giving in.

He ordered a nice yellow-glass plug and some lube from one of his favorite local shops and had them deliver it directly to Ven that evening. Once he got the notification it'd been delivered, he called Ven.

"Hello?"

"Try again," Vanitas replied.

There was a brief moment before Ven said, "Hello, Sir?"

"Better." Vanitas sat back in his seat, absently looking over his paperwork. "Did you receive my gift?"

"Yeah, I just got it," Ven said, the grin evident in his voice. "Can I open it?"

"Are you alone?"

There was a few moments of silence and then the sound of a door closing. "I am now."

"Where are you?"

"My room."

"Good. Strip."

Ven's breath caught and Vanitas was sure he tossed the phone on his bed. A few heartbeats later, Ven was back. "Done, Sir."

Vanitas chuckled. "Put me on speaker and open the box." He listened to the faint sound of the box opening and the rustling of paper.

"What the- _Seriously,_ Sir?"

"Do you not like it?" Vanitas asked with a smirk.

"I…" Ven's voice grew louder as he moved closer to the phone. "You want me to use this?"

"Can you handle it?" Vanitas asked.

Ven snorted. "I think I can handle a plug, Sir."

"Get to it then."

There was a beat of silence. "Now?"

"Problem?"

"No, just… Is this basically phone sex?"

Vanitas laughed. "Yes. First time?"

"Yeah…"

Vanitas hummed. "There's lube in the box, too. Get comfortable and then coat your fingers."

"Are you going to walk me through prepping myself, Sir?" Ven asked cheekily.

Vanitas snorted. Ven was lucky he wasn't there to smack his ass. "Do you need me to?"

"No… But I like listening to your voice," Ven murmured, and Vanitas could practically hear the flush in his cheeks.

"Is that so," Vanitas purred, pitching his voice lower. He heard Ven's soft moan and smirked. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you on your back?"

"On my knees. With my arm on my pillow."

Vanitas hummed as he pictured it. “Press a finger in.” He closed his eyes as Ven gasped, giving him a moment to adjust. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Awkward,” Ven murmured, the sound of movement on the bed following. He let out a soft grunt. "Not sore anymore at least."

Vanitas snorted. "I'll make it last longer next time."

Ven laughed. "Can't make it worse than popping a boner in the middle of class."

"Did anyone see? And add another finger."

"No, I got rid of it be-before the lecture ended," Ven said, ending with a hitched sigh. "Feels better now, Sir. Still awkward though."

"Are you moving your fingers?" Vanitas asked, absently palming himself through his pants.

"And rocking my hips," Ven said, voice starting to sound strained. "Are you at work, Sir?"

Vanitas hummed an affirmative. "Can you get another finger in yet?"

"I think so." Ven grunted softly, letting out a shuddering breath. "Yes."

Vanitas got up and locked the door to his office. "Switch to video," he said, pressing the video button on the call. A moment later, Ven's face came into view, his cheeks pink.

"Hello, Sir," Ven said with a grin.

"Enjoying yourself, pet?" Vanitas asked, moving back to his desk.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Let me see you."

Ven rolled into his back, lifting the phone above him as he stretched out on the bed.

Vanitas hummed, taking in the sight. "Pinch a nipple," he ordered, palming himself again.

Ven rubbed his hand over his chest before pinching his nipple, tipping his head back with a soft groan.

"Again," Vanitas growled, pressing harder between his legs as Ven arched into his own hand. "Let me see the rest of you."

The phone moved lower over Ven's stomach to his erection. If he'd doubted Ven was enjoying this, he had ample proof of it being true now.

"Get the plug. I want to watch you put it in."

Ven groaned, the phone showing the ceiling for a minute while he got the plug ready. Then he picked it up again, tilting it so Vanitas could see Ven pull his legs up and apart before reaching between them.

"Lower," Vanitas said, guiding Ven into giving him the best view. Once he had a clear view to Ven's ass, he hummed. "Right there, pet. You can put it in now. Slowly."

He unfastened his pants as he watched, listening to Ven's sighs and moans as he worked the plug in. "It looks good in you," Vanitas purred, gripping himself and giving a slow stroke.

"Would feel better if it were you, Sir," Ven moaned, seating the plug completely and rocking his hips against it.

Vanitas chuckled, squeezing himself. "You like me fucking you?"

"Yes, Sir. Loved feeling you stretch me open. Loved feeling it the next morning." Ven moaned, sounding breathless. "Will you fuck me again, Sir?"

"Let me see your face, pet." He pressed his thumb against the tip of his cock as Ven came back into view, his lips parted and eyes dark. "Tell me how you want me to fuck you."

Ven frowned. "Like where?"

Vanitas chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "If you could choose the scene and what I did to you. No dark fantasies you want to explore?"

Ven licked his lips and fell silent as he considered. "If… I could choose how it happened, I think… I'd like to wake up to you kissing me and then… just fucking me nice and slow. Without the spanking or restraints and… me being able to touch you, Sir," Ven said quietly.

Well, that was certainly unexpected. And Vanitas couldn't deny it sounded nice, if dangerous. He'd intended this to be like his other contracts. Brief weeks of amazing sex before they got on each other's nerves enough to break it off.

Ven got under his skin. There was no doubt about that. But it wasn't the same as with Demyx or the others before him. As much as he wanted to find out what made Ven tick, there was also the annoying desire to carefully put him back together after.

The annoying desire to give him anything he asked for.

"I'll keep that in mind, pet," Vanitas growled, resisting the urge to hang up when Ven smiled at him. "How's the plug feel?"

Ven grinned and lifted the phone enough Vanitas could watch him wiggle. "Feels good, Sir."

"Good enough you can keep it in until bed?"

Ven moaned. "Yes, Sir."

"Without coming."

He moaned again. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now let me watch you touch yourself."

Ven whined, but did as he was told, toying with his nipple again and pulling on it hard enough to make him arch off the bed.

Vanitas stroked himself as he watched, ordering Ven to lick his hand before pumping his own cock, slow and loose enough to keep him from getting too frustrated. He let out a soft moan of his own when he was getting close.

"Are… Are you jerking off, Sir?"

"Mmhmm."

Ven moaned, turning the camera to his face. "Let me see, Sir. Please?"

Vanitas smirked and lowered the phone so Ven could see his cock, enjoying the whine that came through a moment later.

"Fuck, Sir. I wish I there. I want to hold you in my mouth again."

Vanitas' cock twitched at the memory and he swiped away the precum with his thumb. "Keep talking," he growled.

Ven grinned and licked his lips. "I'd kiss your cock and suck it clean, and let you fuck my mouth, come down my throat. Fuck. Can I watch you come? Will you come for me, Sir?”

Vanitas tipped his head back with a groan as he came after a few more strokes, spilling into his hand. Fucking brat. Ven made far too good of a sub for his own good. He cleaned himself up with a tissue before turning his attention back to the phone.

“That was hot.” Ven grinned, rubbing his hand over his chest.

Vanitas snorted. “I’ll see you Friday, pet. Don’t get off before then.” He hung up as soon as he heard a ‘Yes, Sir,’ and set his phone aside. He fixed his pants and slumped back in his seat to enjoy a few moments of post-orgasmic bliss, but… it wasn’t as blissful as it should have been.

With a curse, he pushed to his feet and headed out to make sure his club wasn’t burning down while he’d been slacking off.


	11. Chapter 11

Ven frowned at the text that came in from Vanitas on Friday afternoon.

**_Bring any schoolwork you have._ **

Did that mean they weren’t going to be enjoying themselves this weekend? Then again, he’d had several hours on Saturday where he hadn’t done anything but let Vanitas touch him. But it’d been peaceful and he was looking forward to doing it again. Though really, just spending time with Vanitas was something to look forward to.

He rolled over on his bed and buried his face in his pillow with a groan.

He was totally getting attached. Even with the others warning him against it. Even after telling _himself_ not to get attached. He didn’t need a… a _relationship._ Not after the shit show of the last one. Not with trying to finish college, and finals around the corner.

His phone buzzed again a bit later and he picked it up.

**_Put your plug in._ **

“Seriously?” Ven muttered, smashing his face into his pillow with another groan. Vanitas was going to kill him with this shit. He jumped when another text came through.

**_Now, pet. Send a picture._ **

Ven grumbled, kicking his pants off and quickly preparing himself to get the plug in. It was a bit easier after the past two nights, but there was still a stretch.

He took a picture once it was in, casually resting his hand nearby to innocently flip Vanitas off.

**_Still trying my patience I see._ **

Ven smirked and got up, getting his pants back on and packing his bag with the few assignments he had coming up.

The car arrived promptly at six and he settled into the backseat. It didn’t take long for him to realise they were heading towards the club rather than Vanitas’ home and he squirmed in anticipation. Was Vanitas planning to try something new again? Not that he was complaining, though Aqua had warned him against jumping in too deep with the new experiences.

He sat up when the car stopped near the entrance, blinking at how crowded it was. It wasn’t a holiday, was it?

As soon as he stepped inside, one of the staff led him up the stairs and into Vanitas’ office.

His empty office.

With a sigh, he set his bag on the leather sofa, moving to the wall covered with security feeds. Most were of the main floor and exits, a few on the outside, but the ones in the center were what looked like the private rooms.

Ven blinked, his face heating at the thought of people having seen him with Vanitas.

He scanned the screens, spotting Vanitas in one of the private rooms. He tensed. What the fuck was he doing?

Vanitas had his hands on someone, a large man, and there was a young woman standing against a giant cross, her limbs stretched taught with… blood on her chest.

It took a moment to realise the man was struggling against Vanitas, that Vanitas was trying to drag him out of the room. Vanitas took an elbow to the face and stumbled back, the man running out of the room.

Ven followed him on the cameras, watching as the man ran into a couple of the staff and was forced to the ground. Another of the staff rushed past and into the room, and she and Vanitas got the woman released and onto the bed before tending to her injuries.

He took a step back, sinking down onto the edge of the desk as relief washed over him, quick on the heels of the fading anger and apprehension. His eyes flicked over the other cameras, but there didn’t seem to be any other issues going on.

When Vanitas finally left the room, Ven straightened, turning to the door when Vanitas reached it.

Vanitas paused at the sight of Ven before closing the door behind him. He had a faint bruise forming on his cheek, but otherwise looked unscathed.

“Are you okay, Sir?” Ven asked quietly.

“I’m fine.” Vanitas moved around Ven to the drawer of his desk, pulling out a piece of paper and slamming the drawer shut. “I need you to sign this to be in here. It’s a standard non-disclosure for the security feeds, saying you won’t discuss with anyone outside of staff about what you see.”

Ven nodded and picked up a pen, glancing over the form without really reading it before signing. He watched Vanitas tuck it away in a filing cabinet.

Vanitas’ shoulders were tense as he shed his jacket, tossing it over the back of his chair and taking a slow breath. He finally turned to Ven and actually looked at him. “Have you eaten yet?”

“No, Sir.”

Vanitas nodded, rifling through his drawer a moment before handing over a menu. “I’m going to be stuck here awhile.”

Ven took the menu, setting it on the desk before turning his attention to Vanitas and stepping closer. “Can I help with anything?”

Vanitas snorted. “I’m not going to be able to play with you until later either.”

Ven narrowed his eyes, resisting the sudden urge to hit Vanitas himself. “That’s not what I meant, _Sir,”_ he said tightly. “But if you want me to just be a quiet little pet and sit in the corner like a good boy, fine.” He picked the menu back up and stalked to the sofa, dropping down to sit and hiding a wince as his ass protested with the plug inside.

He could feel Vanitas’ eyes boring into him and stubbornly ignored him as he looked over the menu. Why had he even been worried about the dick? He clearly didn’t have emotions outside of Horny, Smug, Satiated, and Default Prick.

“I’ll take the turkey sandwich with a coke,” he said, tossing the paper to the coffee table. He dragged his bag closer to start work on his assignments.

Vanitas didn’t move for a few moments. When he did, he sighed and picked up the phone, putting in Ven’s order. Then he sat and turned his attention to the feeds.

Ven flipped through his biology textbook, grinding his teeth as the silence grated on his nerves. Why the hell couldn’t Vanitas just _say_ something to make things right again?

His food came and he ate in silence. Then returned to his homework in silence. He was on the verge of just throwing his damn pen at the stubborn ass to get some kind of reaction when Vanitas finally spoke.

“Should I send you home?”

Ven tensed, staring at his notes a moment before looking up. Vanitas was still watching the damn feeds. “Is that what you do when you can’t admit you were an ass, _Sir?”_ he asked, hardly caring if he was stepping out of line or something. It wasn’t like their contract said anything about him having to be polite or not voicing his opinion when Vanitas was being stupid.

No, not stupid. A child.

A spoiled rich child who didn’t want to deal with things that weren’t going his way.

Vanitas turned his chair and looked at Ven, his lips pulled into a frown and a crease on his brow. “Excuse me?”

“No,” Ven replied, slamming his textbook shut. “You’re not excused. Just because I agreed to be your pet doesn’t mean you can just treat me like I don’t have a mind of my own. If you only want me here as someone to have sex with, fine. But don’t-” He stopped with a choked off breath as the surge of anger and hurt finally made itself known.

Where had this backbone been when he was with Axel? He really could have used it then. Maybe he’d just needed to suffer through it to learn how to keep it from happening again.

“Don’t treat me like you might actually care to know me if you really don’t even give a shit,” he forced out. Maybe he should have just let Vanitas send him home after all. The last thing he needed was for the bastard to see him getting emotional over this.

“Come here,” Vanitas murmured.

“No.”

Vanitas sighed, getting up from his chair and pushing Ven’s books aside to sit on the coffee table in front of him. “What set you off?”

Ven glared at him. Like the idiot didn’t know. Then again, maybe he didn’t. What little he’d been able to get out of Sora the past couple weeks made Vanitas sound like a robot who didn’t know the first thing about socializing with people. At least not outside of situations like the club where he was in complete control.

He took a steadying breath. “I wasn’t asking if you needed me to suck you off,” he murmured. “I was offering to try and make you feel better because you looked tense.”

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. “Make me feel better how?”

“I don’t know. Ice your face? Let you rant about whatever idiot you had to throw out of your club? A hug?” Ven shrugged. “Or do you really only care about sex?”

“Mostly,” Vanitas replied.

Ven narrowed his eyes. “I don’t buy it.” Even if he’d only spent the equivalent of a handful of days with Vanitas so far, he wasn’t blind. “You brought me breakfast when you could have just left me to sneak out the first night. You cooked me spaghetti. You never really try to force me into anything.” He could have gone on. Probably would have, if he’d thought it would get any kind of reaction from Vanitas.

As it was, Vanitas was watching him with a carefully blank expression he didn’t care for.

“I don’t expect a romantic relationship from you,” Ven said. “But I can at least be your friend.”

“Friend,” Vanitas repeated, like he wasn’t sure what the word even meant.

Ven snorted. “Yeah, friend. Someone you can talk to. Or vent to. Or just… sit and watch a movie with.”

Vanitas stared at Ven in silence long enough Ven expected him to just go back to his desk. But then he said, “The man was a new client. We had a complaint about him last week, but then they recanted. He violated a safeword tonight.” Something dark flickered in his eyes and he looked down at his clasped hands. “His partner never agreed to use knives, and she safeworded as soon as he took it out, but we weren’t fast enough to stop him.”

Ven swallowed and hesitantly reached out to rest his hand over Vanitas’. “But she’s okay, right? You saved her.”

Vanitas shrugged. “She’ll likely have a couple scars, but the cuts weren’t too deep.”

A knock at the door kept Ven from replying, and Vanitas looked up, his expression smoothing back out before he stood. “Come in,” he called.

A slender blonde woman in a white dress stepped inside. "The file you requested," she said, handing over a folder. She glanced to Ven with a smile before looking back to Vanitas.

Vanitas flipped through the papers before handing one back to her with a growled, “This. Why was he approved?”

She took the paper and skimmed it. “It was over ten years ago.”

“I don’t care,” Vanitas snapped, throwing the rest of the file onto his desk. “Clean records. Anything involving domestic violence is an automatic refusal. I don’t care how long ago it was.” He paced in front of his desk, pausing to look over the feeds. “Go through the rest of them. Every client. Start with the ones in private rooms and then the ones checked into the club tonight.”

Ven tilted his head as he watched, impressed with Vanitas immediately taking action.

Vanitas turned back to the woman. “New restrictions on the rooms. Public scenes require one month active membership. Second floor two. Third floor four. Any complaint, recanted or not, requires a full investigation and limited access until it's resolved.” He paced again, before picking up the file and giving it back to her. “And I want to start looking for someone who can get us more than just public records.”

The blonde nodded. “I’ll get the feelers out on Monday. We should have the rooms cleared within an hour.” With that, she turned and left, quietly closing the door behind her.

Vanitas sighed, sitting on the edge of his desk and running a hand through his hair.

Ven got up and sat beside him, leaning into his shoulder. “That was kinda hot, Sir.”

Vanitas snorted. “So you don’t have an issue with authority so long as they’re not telling you what to do?”

“I don’t have-” he started, before trailing off. Maybe he did. “I guess.” He tilted his head to look at Vanitas. “How come you were the first one in the room?”

“Instinct,” Vanitas said with a shrug. “I had a bad feeling the moment they went in.” He sighed and pushed off the desk. “I’ll likely be here past midnight. I can have the driver take you home to wait.”

Was Vanitas… worried he’d be bored just sitting in his office all night? “Do you want me to leave?” Ven asked, his resolution to punch the next person who said a bad thing about Vanitas going up another notch.

Vanitas eyed him a moment before sitting in his chair again. “No.”

Ven grinned, sliding around the desk so he was sitting in front of Vanitas, lifting his feet to put on either side of Vanitas’ lap. “So what can I do to help?”

Vanitas slid a hand along Ven’s leg before resting against the back of his calf. “How much more homework do you have?”

“Not much. It’s not due until Thursday, so I can finish later.”

With a hum, Vanitas slid his chair closer. “You can be a good little pet and strip.”

Ven tensed, glancing at the door. “Is anyone else going to come in?”

“Possibly. Not without my permission.”

Ven chewed on his lower lip as he considered, glancing at the security feeds. “Is there a camera in here, too?” he asked, glancing at Vanitas when he didn’t immediately answer.

Vanitas eyed him a moment before nodding. “One. On a private server that only I have access to.” He slid his hand up to rest over Ven’s knee with a faint smirk. “I can give you a thong to wear if that makes you feel better.”

Ven glared, though he couldn’t deny it did. At least he wouldn't be _completely_ naked. “Okay.” He took the skimpy black thong Vanitas produced from one of his drawers, eyeing it with a soft sigh. Why couldn’t he just say no? When he looked back to Vanitas and saw him watching with a faint smile, he knew why. He sighed again and pulled his shirt off, dropping it on the desk before toeing his shoes off in Vanitas’ lap.

With a scowl, Vanitas dropped them to the floor. He leaned forward when Ven unfastened his jeans, gripping the top. “Lift up,” he murmured, waiting for Ven to lift his hips off the desk before pulling the jeans and underwear down at once.

Ven shivered as the cool air hit his flesh, pulling his legs out of the jeans as Vanitas tugged them the rest of the way off. He let Vanitas help get the thong on in place, a soft sigh escaping as Vanitas slid his hands over Ven’s back and legs. “Is this helping, Sir?” he asked dryly.

Vanitas pinched his hip. “Immensely.” He sat back in his chair, glancing at the feeds as he absently rubbed his fingers against Ven’s inner thigh.

It wasn’t long before Ven was seated in Vanitas’ lap, absently watching the screens while Vanitas toyed with his hair.

There weren’t any other incidents in the private rooms, though Vanitas was called out a few times to deal with unruly clients. Vanitas wasn’t in the mood to be lenient and apparently suspended membership for anyone who tried to cause issues over something as minor as not having a private room available.

Ven finished most of his assignments before midnight and dozed on the sofa while he waited for Vanitas to finish up. At least the majority of the crowd had cleared out. Those left were regulars or clients established enough to take advantage of the beds on the third floor overnight.

He woke up when Vanitas finally returned, sitting up with a yawn.

“You can get dressed. We’re leaving soon,” Vanitas said. He sounded tired and a frown seemed to be permanently etched into his face.

Ven found his clothes and pulled them on over the thong. He was packing up his bag when there was a knock, the door opening before Vanitas could tell them to come in. He tensed, seeing Vanitas straighten out of the corner of his eye, before catching sight of the redhead who walked in.

_Axel?!_


	12. Chapter 12

Vanitas stifled a growl as Axel barged in, too tired to tell him for the dozenth time not to do that. 

“Got that info you wanted,” Axel said, stepping into the room like he owned the place. He held a folder out to Vanitas, stopping short as he noticed Ven. His eyebrows shot up and a smirk touched his lips. “Oh-ho. Venty, what’re you doin’ here? You Vani’s new pet?” he asked, looking at Vanitas. “What happened to Demyx?”

Vanitas’ frown deepened. They knew each other? He glanced briefly towards Ven, straightening when he saw what looked to be shock on his face. “None of that is any of your business,” he said, looking back at Axel and snatching the folder. “And I told you to stop calling me that.”

Axel lifted his hands. “Okay, okay. Sheesh.” He looked back at Ven with a grin. “How’ve you been?”

“Fuck you,” Ven growled.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, folder forgotten as he eyed Ven again. Who knew he had that much venom in him?

“Sure,” Axel replied with a leer. “One last quickie for old times’ sake?” 

Ven’s lip curled back and he lifted his bag as if to throw it, but he didn’t get the chance.

Vanitas punched Axel hard enough he stumbled back against the door. 

“What the _fuck_?!” 

Vanitas shook his hand, flexing his fingers as he leveled a look at Axel. "I believe ‘Fuck you’ means ‘No’ to just about everything,” he said, surprised how calm his voice was when his entire body shook with suppressed rage. He eyed the blood dripping between Axel’s fingers. “You should see the doctor on your way out.”

Axel tipped his head back to stem the bleeding. “You fucking broke my nose!” His voice sounded even more nasally than usual. 

“You’ll live. If you learn to knock first.” He lifted the folder. “Naminé will let you know when I need your services again.” 

Axel glared, though thankfully he decided to be smarter than usual and let himself out.

Vanitas sighed and picked up his briefcase, tucking the folder inside to look over later. With any luck, it would actually prove useful, but his concern at the moment was Ven. “Friend of yours?” he asked, turning off his computer and the security screens.

“No,” Ven replied tightly, settling his bag over his shoulder.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t press for the moment. He motioned Ven out of the office, locking it behind him before heading down to where the car was waiting. 

Ven was silent and brooding, staring out the window.

“Ex, then,” Vanitas guessed, staring out his own window. “Do you want me to make his life a living hell?” He saw Ven’s head turn quickly in the reflection and smirked. At least that got a reaction.

“What? No. I don’t… want anything to do with him anymore,” Ven muttered, sighing and slumping further in his seat, crossing his arms. 

Vanitas turned enough to look at Ven directly. 

"What?" Ven asked, voice sharp. "Sir," he added, like it was a challenge. 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "Now who's the one being an ass?" 

Ven glared hard enough Vanitas expected his eyes to bulge out. He pressed his lips into a thin line, but the silent "Fuck off," was audible. 

"You have thirty seconds to convince me not to cancel this weekend and take you back to your friends," Vanitas said. He was far too tired to deal with this shit tonight. If Ven wanted to brood, he could do it in private. 

"How do you know Axel?" Ven demanded. 

"Work. Twenty six." 

Ven glared harder, grinding his teeth. "Maybe I don't want to fucking talk about it." 

Vanitas smiled faintly. "Not that close of friends then, are we?" 

Ven flinched, looking away. It was a few seconds past zero before he finally spoke. "Just because we're friends doesn't mean I want to talk about someone who used to fuck me with the guy who's currently fucking me." 

"Okay," Vanitas replied. "But I'm still not convinced." 

"What the fuck do you want from me then?" 

Vanitas wasn't even sure he knew anymore. "Why are you pissed at me?" 

"I'm not-" Ven started. He blinked as he trailed off, visibly deflating. "I'm not mad at you," he said softly. "I'm mad that he showed up. I didn't want to ever see him again." He sat up a bit, arms loosening, but remaining crossed. "And he walked in without warning. And I'd just been naked a minute before." 

"I should have locked the door," Vanitas said. He usually did, when he knew Axel was planning to stop by. But sometimes he showed up without sending word first. 

Ven snorted. "Is that as close as you get to an apology, Sir?" 

"Usually." 

Ven laughed, the rest of the tension easing out of him. He pressed close to Vanitas, leaning into his side. "Please take me home with you, Sir. I've been looking forward to seeing you again all week." 

Vanitas hummed and rested a hand against Ven's inner thigh. "Because you want to get off?" 

"No," Ven said, poking his arm. "Because I missed your winning personality, Sir," he said with a twitch of his lips. 

Vanitas curled his fingers with a long-suffering sigh, digging into Ven's jeans. "You'll have to wait until morning for me to deal with that mouth." 

Ven grinned, lifting his leg to drape it over Vanitas' lap. "Yes, Sir," he said, resting his head against Vanitas' shoulder. 

Vanitas turned his attention out the window, keeping his hand on Ven's leg. 

The rest of the short ride passed in silence and it was nearing two in the morning when they finally trudged up the stairs to the bedroom. 

He sent Ven to the bathroom to take his plug out and clean it while he changed into sweats and a t-shirt. He waited for Ven to join him, pleased to finally see him naked, before turning out the light. 

"Goodnight, Sir," Ven murmured, curling in close to Vanitas. 

Vanitas ran his fingers through Ven's hair, finding his lips in the dark for a slow kiss before settling in. "Goodnight, pet."

 

 

Vanitas woke late in the morning, unsure what had woken him until he heard Ven's soft moan again. He looked over to find Ven sprawled on his back, covers kicked off and revealing his erection. 

He pushed up on his elbows with a hum, enjoying the soft sigh from whatever pleasant dream Ven was having. He rolled over, grabbing the lube and a condom from his drawer. He sat up on his knees, pulling out his cock and stroking as he looked Ven over. 

Parted lips, arousal twitching against his stomach. Every once in a while he'd let out a soft moan that went straight to Vanitas' dick. 

Once he was hard, he got the condom on, before pressing his lips to Ven's shoulder and across his chest to make his dream a reality. 

He coated a finger and gently pressed it into Ven, shivering at the lack of resistance. He took his time, sucking marks into Ven's neck and chest, coaxing louder sighs and moans from him. He added a second finger a minute later, but it wasn't until he bit down on a nipple that Ven arched beneath him and mumbled his name. He dragged his tongue across Ven's chest and bit the other, pushing his fingers in deeper. 

"Nngh!" Ven shuddered, squirming beneath him before lifting his head. "Van-Sir?" he asked sleepily. 

Vanitas moved up to capture Ven's lips, pinning him back against the pillow with a deep kiss. He thrust his tongue into Ven's mouth as he added a third finger, relishing the way Ven shuddered again. 

Ven sucked at Vanitas' tongue, lifting his arms and wrapping them around Vanitas' shoulders. He lifted his knee and rocked into the fingers in him with a long moan. "Please fuck me, Sir," he breathed, rubbing his face against Vanitas' like a cat. 

Vanitas pulled back enough to add lube to the condom before bracing an arm beside Ven's head. He took a moment to make sure Ven actually seemed aware of what was happening before gripping Ven's hip with his other hand, pressing inside. 

"Ahhnngghh," Ven moaned, tipping his head back, baring his throat. 

Vanitas couldn't resist biting at the flesh there, licking at Ven's pulse and slowly sinking into his tight heat. Once he was in, he lifted his head, gently rocking his hips and enjoying the way Ven tightened around him, from the arms around his shoulders to the ass around his dick. 

"Sir," Ven breathed, hooking his leg over Vanitas' hip. 

The new angle let him sink in that little bit deeper. He moved his hand to Ven's hair, threading through the soft strands, before claiming his mouth again. He wasn't in a hurry to finish, so he lowered most of his weight onto Ven, sliding his other hand up to join the first. 

He focused on the feel of Ven's lips. The slide of their tongues. Ven's soft sounds of pleasure that escaped their lips. The light pull of Ven's fingers in his own hair and the warm press of them against the back of his neck. The hot, thick erection trapped between their stomachs. 

When he finally rocked his hips to pull out and press back in with a slow thrust, Ven keened, arching hard beneath him. Ven responded even better to gentle pleasure than he did to getting his ass spanked. 

Vanitas growled against Ven's throat and moved his hips again, finding Ven's prostate on the third thrust. 

Ven cried out, clutching almost painfully at Vanitas' hair. "So good. Please don't stop." 

Vanitas kept the slow pace of his hips, pulling back to watch Ven's expressions shift between bliss and exquisite torment. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep Ven like this for hours, mouth parted on continuous gasps and sighs, eyes dark and heavy lidded, lips slick and swollen from kissing. 

With a soft growl, Vanitas pulled back, tugging Ven with him. 

Ven whined as the rhythm was interrupted, but then Vanitas settled into a sitting position and guided Ven into sinking back down onto his cock. He arched forward with a groan, grinding his hips down in a circle with a shuddery breath. "Oh fuck," he gasped, burying his hands in Vanitas' hair again. 

Vanitas hummed as Ven tugged his hair, forcing his head back enough Ven could kiss him. He coaxed Ven's tongue into his mouth, dragging his fingers along Ven's thighs before gripping his ass hard enough to make Ven whimper into his mouth. "Ride me, pet. Nice and slow." 

Ven whimpered again and nodded, lifting his hips a little before sinking back down and grinding again. "Oh," he breathed, tipping his head back as he did it again, dropping down a little harder. "Oh fuck. Yes."

When Ven started to pick up the pace, Vanitas growled and pulled on Ven's hair. "Slow." 

With a whine, Ven stilled, pressing his forehead against Vanitas'. He tilted his head and pressed light kisses against Vanitas' cheeks and lips, lifting up every few kisses and gently lowering himself back down. 

Vanitas hummed approval, watching Ven's face as he slid his hands over Ven's ass and thighs, up his back to muss his hair. "How do you feel, pet?" he whispered, grazing his teeth over a shoulder. 

Ven shivered, resting his head against Vanitas' hair. "Like I'm gonna melt, Sir. You feel so good. Want it to last all day." He sounded almost delirious, skin flushed with the prolonged pleasure.

Vanitas chuckled, sucking a mark into Ven's neck and another on his shoulder. 

Ven's thighs started to tremble with effort every time he lowered himself, his breathing getting more labored. 

Vanitas finally took pity on him. They needed to eat soon anyway to keep from passing out. "Get up, pet," he murmured, sliding his hands to Ven's ass again and squeezing. He shushed Ven's moan of protest and guided him up. "Turn and grab the headboard," he ordered, pitching his voice low and quiet. 

Ven did as told. He was pliant as Vanitas positioned him. Hands on the custom grips at the top center. Knees as far back and apart as comfortable. 

"Good boy," Vanitas purred, pressing flush against Ven's body as he slid back into him. He gripped Ven's hips, fastening his lips to the back of Ven's neck as he started thrusting. Slow, continuous rolls of his hips. He pulled out barely an inch before he was driving back in, adding a quick snap at the end. 

Ven tossed his head back with a moan, rocking his hips to meet Vanitas' every thrust. "Oh fuck, Sir. Yes. Please, please, _please_." 

Vanitas hummed, moving his lips to Ven's ear and licking along its edge. "Do you want to come, pet?" 

Ven whined. "Yes, Sir. Please. Please touch me. Make me come, Sir, please." 

Vanitas moved a hand to Ven's neglected cock, finding it hard and covered in precum. 

Ven bucked against him with a shout at the first touch of Vanitas' fingers. His body trembled and he shoved his hips back, grinding onto Vanitas with a pleading moan. "Sir, Sir, Sir, pleaaaase!" 

Vanitas bit down on Ven's shoulder and stroked, hand tight as he jerked Ven off far quicker than his hips were thrusting. When Ven started shuddering with a keening whine, he growled, "Come." 

With a gasp, Ven came, arching hard enough his head nearly touched Vanitas' shoulder. He shoved back, back, back, grinding on Vanitas, his body impossibly tight as he came. And came some more.

By the time Ven finally took a ragged series of breaths and slumped forward, Vanitas' hand and the covers beneath it were soaked. 

"Oh gods, Sir," he gasped, head hanging low between his shoulders, his hands tight against the grips. "Please come, Sir. I want- please come in me." 

Vanitas wasn't even sure how he'd managed to not come. Ven's orgasm had nearly done him in. He pushed Ven forward until his knees hit the headboard, dragging Ven's hips down as he thrust up into his heat. 

Ven shuddered, pushing into Vanitas so his back was against Vanitas' chest. He reached a hand back to bury in Vanitas' hair. "Fuck me, Sir," he breathed.

Vanitas growled into Ven's neck, biting the flesh there as he continued fucking into Ven. Short, hard thrusts that finally drew him over the edge a minute later. 

Ven gasped and arched, squeezing around Vanitas a few times, milking him dry. He finally let out a long, content sigh and went limp. 

Vanitas held still a long moment as he came down, tilting his head to nuzzle against Ven's hair and enjoying the hum it earned. "You still awake?"

"No," Ven murmured, tipping his head back with a soft smile. "Definitely dead." He arched carefully into a stretch, wrapping his arms around the back of Vanitas' head. "We need a shower," he said with a whine that clearly said he didn't want to move. 

"And food." Vanitas was just as reluctant to move. Part of him wanted to stay buried in Ven until they could go again, but breakfast called. He sighed and finally pulled out of Ven, bending him forward enough to check him for injury, but luckily the plug seemed to have served its purpose. 

He ran his fingers through Ven's hair before climbing out of bed. "Go shower," he ordered, finding his discarded towel from yesterday to clean himself up. He tossed the condom in the trash on his way out. 

By the time Ven finally joined him in the kitchen, he had a few waffles made. The last was just finishing as he turned to look the blond over. 

Ven smiled, moving up to Vanitas and pressing into his chest. "Thank you, Sir," he murmured. 

Vanitas slid both arms around Ven, breathing in the smell of his shampoo in Ven's hair. "Are you sore?" 

"Blissfully," Ven said with a soft laugh. He nuzzled into Vanitas' throat before kissing it. "You can do that to me again whenever you want." 

Vanitas snorted, tugging Ven's head back to kiss him. He pulled away when the waffle maker beeped, tossing the last waffle onto a plate. 

"You're spoiling me, Sir," Ven said, settling at the table with a wince. "I was expecting… you to be upset still. About last night," he added, voice subdued. 

"It was resolved last night," Vanitas replied with a slight frown. "Was it not?" 

Ven blinked at him, eyes widening a bit. "You're really… not holding a grudge?" 

"Over what? You had a valid reason to be upset. Next time I'll expect you not to act like a dick about it." When Ven continued staring at him like he didn't believe what was happening, he pointed to the waffles. "Eat." 

He waited until Ven was focused on his breakfast before doing the same. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so flufffffyyyyyy
> 
> Surpriiiiise

Ven sat on the couch next to Vanitas, head on his shoulder with Vanitas' hand on his thigh. He was starting to enjoy that touch, though the incessant tapping of Vanitas' finger was distracting. He wasn't really paying attention to the movie anyway, but it was hard to relax with the nonstop tap-tap-tap on his leg. 

He placed his own hand over Vanitas', trapping the offending finger under his palm. "What's wrong, Sir?" 

Vanitas stilled, squeezing Ven's thigh before rubbing his thumb back and forth instead. "Nothing," he murmured. 

Ven snorted. "Liar." 

Vanitas' thumb stopped moving and he slid his hand up an inch. “Are you ready to go again already?” he asked dryly.

Ven let out an exasperated sigh. “Remember that thing I said last night?”

“You said a lot of shit last night.”

Ven gave an exaggerated sigh and crawled into Vanitas’ lap, straddling it and wrapping his arms around Vanitas’ shoulders. “Something’s bothering you. What is it?”

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. “If you get angry and turn into a dick about it, I’m strapping you to the spanking table. You won’t be sitting for a week.”

Ven blinked, tilting his head with a frown. “Okay…” he said slowly, suddenly regretting asking. But he wasn’t going to back down. He wanted... Vanitas to be able to trust him. “I won’t get mad.”

“I said don’t turn into a dick, not don’t get mad.”

“Okay, I won’t be a dick. Promise.” Ven slid his fingers into Vanitas’ hair. “You can talk to me, Sir.”

Vanitas sighed, leaning into Ven’s fingers. “I’d rather ask you something."

"Okay. Ask me what?" 

"...How long were you with Axel?" 

He should have seen that coming. He sighed, shifting in Vanitas' lap to sit across it instead. "Just over a year," he muttered, leaning into Vanitas' chest. 

Vanitas hooked an arm around Ven, resting a hand on his hip as the other ran through Ven's hair. "What happened?" 

Ven shrugged. "He dumped me for my brother." 

"Roxas?" 

Ven glanced up in surprise. "You know him?" He narrowed his eyes, sitting up as he eyed Vanitas. "Does he come to your club?" he asked, not wanting to think about Vanitas watching his brother have sex. "Is that why you approached me in the first place?" Was this all just some elaborate game or something? 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, pinching Ven's hip. "Axel's mentioned him. I've never met him, though. Why would I have come up to you because of him?" 

Ven hesitated as he let out a slow breath of relief. "He may as well be my twin. We look exactly alike, but he's a few years older." 

"Ah," Vanitas said, as if that explained something. He patted Ven's hip. "I need some fresh air." 

"Oh," Ven said, surprised that was the end of the conversation. "Okay." He slid out of Vanitas' lap so he could get up. When Vanitas didn't move, he glanced at him. 

Vanitas had a faint smirk as he watched Ven. "Where do you want to go?" 

"Go?" His eyes widened as he realised Vanitas wanted to actually _go_ somewhere. "Um. Anywhere, Sir," he answered, trying to reign in his excitement. It probably wasn't going to be a date, but it'd be nice to get out. Even if he was a bit sore. 

"Get dressed then." 

Ven raised an eyebrow. Vanitas was still in his sleep clothes. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to Vanitas' cheek. “Am I ever going to get to see you naked, Sir?” 

“Maybe.”

Ven snorted and got up, finding his clothes from last night. He dressed and was stepping out of the bedroom as Vanitas came up the stairs. The bedroom door closed behind Vanitas and Ven glanced back curiously. He was tempted to ask Sora why Ven always kept his clothes on, but that felt like a violation of privacy. 

He fixed his hair and hurried downstairs to get his shoes on, ignoring the twinging in his ass. 

Vanitas came down in tight jeans and a loose black t-shirt that just said FUCK in white letters. “Still no preference where we go?” he asked. He pulled on a pair of boots before picking up his keys and a pair of Oakley’s from the hall table. He slid the sunglasses on before turning and heading back to the stairs, then past them to the door at the end of the hall.

Ven followed after curiously. “No. The mall or… have you ever even gone to an arcade or anything?” Ven asked. He stepped through the door into the garage and stared at the sports car sitting there. 

Vanitas got into the driver's seat and started it, the garage door starting to roll up a second later. 

Ven pulled the door shut behind him, hurrying around to the passenger side with a grin. "You actually know how to drive, Sir?" he asked, buckling his seatbelt. 

"No," Vanitas replied, backing out of the garage far too quickly. 

Ven latched onto the door with one hand and Vanitas' arm with the other, a yell dying in his throat. 

Vanitas chuckled, stopping at the end of the driveway and waiting for the garage door to close before backing into the street at a more reasonable speed. 

"You're a dick, Sir," Ven growled. 

"You were warned about that more than once." 

Ven rolled his eyes, slowly relaxing into his seat as Vanitas drove. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Vanitas kept them below the speed limit. "Where are we going, Sir?" 

"A clothing store. I'm getting you a suit." 

"You're-" Ven started, his brain short-circuiting. "What?" He looked at Vanitas, but Vanitas didn't elaborate. "Why… do I need a suit?" 

Vanitas glanced at him with a look of exasperation. "Everyone needs at least one suit." 

"How many do you have?" 

"A dozen or so." 

"Only a dozen," Ven murmured, shaking his head. 

 

 

They ended up in a little shopping center on the other side of town.

Vanitas parked in front of a store that looked like it specialized in expensive suits. 

Ven had a feeling Vanitas was about to drop more money on him than he'd probably ever earn in his lifetime. For a _suit_. He sighed and followed Vanitas into the store. 

Vanitas apparently knew what he was looking for and went directly to a section on the side, picking out a couple of black suits and handing them over. "Try these first," he said, picking up a dark red button-up to go under the jacket. "Dressing room is there," he said, pointing. 

With a resigned sign, Ven headed to one of only two dressing rooms. He pulled the curtain shut and kicked his shoes off as he hung the suits up. It wasn't until he was pulling the shirt on he realized it was silk. It felt good against his skin and he spent a few moments rubbing his fingers over it. 

He got the rest of the suit on and stepped out, feeling entirely out of place. 

Vanitas looked him over with a slight frown. "Try the other one." 

Ven couldn't tell the difference between them, but Vanitas apparently could. And the second wasn't any better than the first by the frown still on his face. Ven was about to say this was all a stupid idea and that Vanitas should put his money to better use, when a store employee approached. 

"Need any help?" the employee offered, before straightening with a friendly grin. "Vanitas! Welcome back. Not shopping for yourself today?" 

Vanitas glanced at the employee. "Not today, no. Is Richard here? I'm going to need one tailored." 

"He should be back soon, he stepped out for lunch." 

Vanitas nodded and turned away, leaving Ven with the employee. 

The man glanced him over with a condescending air about him. 

Ven sneered and closed the curtain, jerking off the suit and leaving it in a pile on the floor. He hoped it wrinkled. The curtain opened behind him and he turned as Vanitas stepped inside with a white suit and black shirt. 

"Try these," Vanitas said. He glanced to the suit on the floor and raised an eyebrow, giving Ven a pointed look. 

Ven flushed, looking away as he picked up the clothes. "That guy is a jerk," he grumbled, hanging the suit up before changing into the new one. 

"Why do you think I'm in here?" Vanitas replied, leaning against the mirror as he watched Ven. 

"To molest me?" 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "Are you interested in public sex?" 

Ven's eyes widened and he couldn't seem to get his mouth to form an answer other than a strangled sound of surprise. "Are… you?" 

"Sometimes." 

"Okay…" he said slowly. "No one would know, right?" 

Vanitas smirked. "They wouldn't see anything. I can't promise they wouldn't hear if you can't keep quiet." 

Ven grumbled, tipping his chin up as Vanitas fixed his collar. He could be quiet. So long as Vanitas wasn't a jerk and made him scream. 

When Vanitas fixed his suit, he got a look at himself in the mirror and snorted. White suit with the black shirt lapels sticking out over the jacket collar. He looked like he'd stepped out of a damn disco. "The seventies called. They want their fashion back." 

Vanitas laughed. "Fine, you brat." 

Ven smirked and undressed again when Vanitas slipped out. He straightened out the suits as he waited, taking the new one from Vanitas when he returned. 

This one was an off white jacket, and Vanitas added a different black shirt and dark grey pants. It looked… better. 

Vanitas hummed as he raked his eyes over Ven. "Turn around." 

Ven turned in a slow circle, raising an eyebrow when Vanitas nodded. "Really?" 

"You don't like it?" 

Ven eyed himself in the mirror again, turning side to side. "I don't know…" 

"It needs tailored. It'll feel better after." Vanitas pushed the curtain open, motioning Ven out and to a small platform. 

Richard had apparently returned from lunch, an elderly man who set to work tightening the suit. 

Ven had to admit it felt a little better when it was snug against his body where it should be. 

By the time they finished and Vanitas paid what was likely a small fortune for an _Italian suit_ , Ven was glad to be back in his own clothes. 

Instead of heading to the car, Vanitas turned and walked a few stores down to a shoe store. 

Ven groaned as he followed inside.

At least the shoes were a much faster process. It didn't take long for him to find a pair that were black, comfortable, and Vanitas-approved. 

They grabbed a light lunch at a café before ending up at an arcade. 

Ven grinned as Vanitas got them a cup full of coins, somehow fascinated by the way Vanitas had pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head. It made his unruly hair even more wild. "This is starting to feel like a date," he said, wincing and cursing his mouth. 

Vanitas eyed him as he handed over the cup. "Do you want to stop?" 

"No,” Ven said, digging his fingers into the coins. “Do you?" 

Vanitas shrugged, turning to wander towards the games. 

Ven followed, smirking as they reached a shooting game. “Any good?” he taunted, picking up a gun. 

 

 

Vanitas turned out to be _freakishly_ good. At everything.

Even after two hours, Ven had only beat him once. At DDR. Because apparently Vanitas' only weakness was a lack of proper rhythm. 

Ven watched in stunned silence as Vanitas cleared out the last of the level of the military shooting game without any help from Ven. He’d run out of coins ten minutes ago and Vanitas still had a life left. 

Another ten minutes and Vanitas finally ran out of luck. He frowned at the screen as if it had personally offended him before sliding the gun back into its slot. 

“Wow. You just dominate at everything don’t you?” Ven asked, not realising how that sounded until Vanitas smirked at him. He rolled his eyes, hooking his arm around Vanitas’ without thinking to tug him towards the exit. “Now what?”

Vanitas snorted. “You’re not tired yet?”

“Not really.” Ven wasn’t about to pass up being able to be out with Vanitas. He had all day tomorrow to catch up on his rest. “Are you?” he asked.

Vanitas shrugged without pulling his arm away. “Are you going to pass out on me when we get back?”

“Mmm, not if you feed me ice cream,” Ven replied with a grin.

 

 

They found an ice cream shop in the same area. 

Ven hadn't really expected Vanitas to get him ice cream. Then again, he hadn't expected anything that had happened all day. But it was nice. Ice cream was the one thing Axel had liked sharing, but they'd rarely gone out for it since Axel kept his freezer full of weird popsicles. They weren't bad, but Ven much preferred mint chocolate chip. 

He expected Vanitas to get chocolate and tilted his head when he ordered blueberry instead. "You like blueberries." 

Vanitas glanced at him with a slight frown. 

"Just an observation," Ven replied with a grin. He took his ice cream cone and tugged Vanitas to the park across the street. 

It was late enough the sun was starting to set, the sky turning dark pink and orange. 

"Today was nice," Ven murmured, bumping his arm against Vanitas' as they walked the path. "I was starting to think you really meant it when you said you weren't interested in anything other than sex." 

Vanitas shrugged. "I don't usually have time for anything like this." 

"You're making time for me," Ven pointed out. 

"For the moment. I won't be able to keep taking weekends off." 

Ven had wondered about that. The club was only closed Monday and Tuesday, but the weekends had to be the busiest. "Should I expect to spend more nights at the club?" 

Vanitas studied him a moment. "Or you can wait at home until I'm finished." 

Ven licked away the melting parts of his ice cream to keep from pouting. They already had such little time on the weekends, he didn't want to just wait for Vanitas to get back in the middle of the night. "Wouldn't you prefer having me with you?" 

"Maybe." 

"Just maybe?" Ven asked, narrowing his eyes at Vanitas when he saw the smirk. "You are such a jerk," he muttered. 

"What was that?" 

"I said, 'want to try my ice cream, Sir?" Ven replied with a smile. He licked around it again and sucked a bit off the top before offering it to Vanitas. 

Vanitas stepped closer, grasping Ven's chin as he leaned in. He claimed Ven's lips, licking into his mouth with several slow swipes of his tongue. 

Ven moaned into the kiss, grabbing the front of Vanitas' shirt to keep him close. He whined and chased after Vanitas' lips when he pulled away, pouting at him. 

Vanitas hummed as he stepped away, continuing on the path. 

"Do you always have to be so dramatic, Sir?" Ven asked, falling back into step beside him. 

"Where's the fun otherwise?" 

Ven huffed a soft laugh. He finished his ice cream as they watched the sunset and then they made their way back to the car. 

He stretched his legs out and looked out his window with a faint smile. He doubted the others would ever believe he'd had one of the best days of his life with Vanitas of all people, but it was the truth. If the rest of the two months were anything like today, he'd definitely sign another contract with him. 

"You're not falling asleep, are you?" 

Ven laughed. "No. I'm awake." He turned to look at Vanitas. "Why? Are you planning on molesting me when we get back, Sir?" 

Vanitas glanced at him in amusement. "Can your ass handle that?" 

"Mmm. Maybe? I'm not too sore anymore." He wiggled in the seat to prove his point. 

Vanitas chuckled. "Then I might. I haven't reddened your ass yet." 

Warmth burst in his gut at the thought of being spanked tonight. "Okay," he said, only a little breathless. He didn't miss the smirk Vanitas tossed his way. 

He tilted his head. What Axel had said was still bugging him, but he was hesitant to ruin the good mood between them. "Can I ask you something?" 

"You just did." 

Ven rolled his eyes. Vanitas thought he was _so_ funny. "Who's Demyx?" 

Vanitas sighed, but he didn't seem upset at least.

"The last guy I had a contract with." 

"What happened?" he asked, even though part of him didn't really want to know. 

"We weren't compatible." 

"How long were you with him?" 

Vanitas glanced at him as he pulled into the neighborhood. "Eight months." 

Ven sat up as the house came into view. "What about the one before that?" he asked, not sure why he even cared. He didn't want to know how quickly Vanitas cycled through his pets. 

"Five. The one before then didn't make it past the two month trial." Vanitas parked in the garage and killed the engine. "Are you hungry for actual food?" 

Ven grinned. "I could eat, Sir," he said, climbing out and heading inside. He kicked his shoes off by the front door and hurried up the stairs to strip. 

Maybe he could manage to keep Vanitas interested longer than the others. Maybe he could even talk Vanitas into seeing him sometime other than just the weekend. Especially if Vanitas was going to be working during their weekends soon. 

He headed back downstairs, pausing with a grin as he saw Vanitas with the apron on. "It's not fair how sexy you are, Sir." He leaned against Vanitas' back, loosely wrapping his arms around Vanitas' stomach. 

"What'd I tell you about brownie points?" 

Ven grinned. "That they absolutely work on you?" he asked, nuzzling at the back of Vanitas' neck before pressing a kiss there. He paused as Vanitas dropped the spatula, sure his breathing was a little quicker than it had been. Ven carefully pressed another kiss there and definitely didn't imagine Vanitas taking a sharp breath. 

Two weaknesses.

He laughed and pulled away before Vanitas found a way to turn that against him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing capability has slowed down considerably, so this is going to be a complete, horribly paced mess as I just cram together all the remaining scenes I had strong feelings about as I try to reach the end before my slump hits in full...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't understand how people can post just once a week if they have the chapters ready to go, cause I have n o s e l f c o n t r o l when it comes to fanfics SO ENJOY ANOTHER CHAPTER

After dinner and making Ven clean up the kitchen, Vanitas sent him up to the playroom, following at a slower pace. 

He closed the door and then pulled out a pair of nipple clamps with delicate chains attached. "You said maybe to these." 

Ven's eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes, Sir," he said, voice eager. 

Vanitas chuckled and bent Ven over the bench. He grabbed a paddle, taking his time turning pale flesh a nice red. The thud of the leather against Ven's ass echoed in the quiet of the room, warming his blood. When Ven was a squirming mess, he pressed a fingertip into him. The result was a soft moan only slightly pained. 

Another week or two of using the plug and he'd be able to fuck Ven more than just one or twice in their time together. "Up, pet," he ordered, guiding Ven to his feet before fastening the chains hanging from the ceiling around his wrists. 

"Did you enjoy today, pet?" he asked, walking a slow circle around Ven. He trailed his fingers over Ven's body - across his shoulders, down his spine, palming over his ass and hips. 

"Yes, Sir," Ven gasped, rocking into Vanitas' hands like a plant seeking sunlight. 

Vanitas stopped in front of Ven, gripping his cock and giving it a few slow, tight strokes.

Ven's head tipped back, pushing into Vanitas' hand with a low moan. "Feels good, Sir." 

Vanitas pulled his hand away as he lowered his head, finding Ven's nipple and tormenting it with tongue and teeth. He turned it into a hard little nub before sinking his teeth in, making Ven gasp. Then he did the same to the other, pulling away long enough to grab the clamps. "Deep breath," he said, quickly fastening them into place. 

"Fuck!" Ven cried, feet scrabbling against the floor as his knees apparently went weak. 

Vanitas grabbed Ven around the waist, holding him up before he could bruise his wrists. "Breathe," he ordered, tipping Ven's head back with his other hand. 

"Can't," Ven whined. "Hurts."

"Do you need them off?" 

Ven shook his head. "I like it," he said with a whimper. 

Vanitas chuckled, running his fingers through Ven's hair. "Good boy." He cupped Ven's face and kissed him, slowly deepening it as he let the clamps work. 

When he finally pulled back, he turned Ven to face the mirror and flicked the chains dangling from his nipples. 

Ven arched, clutching at the chains holding him up. "Fuck. Oh fuck, Sir." 

Vanitas hummed, rubbing himself against Ven's ass. He wanted to bury himself inside Ven. Fuck him nice and slow like he had this morning, all while playing with the clamps. Or maybe even without them. 

Since when did he like sex so _ vanilla?  _

Since when did he go on _dates_ for that matter?

Ven was… getting way too much influence over him. 

He stepped back, squeezing Ven's ass hard before going still. He recognized the sudden itch to hurt Ven for what it was and took a slow breath. 

He could easily follow through on his plans. Put the weights on the clamp chains and paddle Ven until he begged for it to stop. 

But he wasn't sure Ven was to the point of understanding the concept of bearing the brunt of a Dom's frustrations yet. At least not without suitable reward after. 

He took another breath and slid his palm up Ven's back. "That's enough for tonight, pet," he murmured. 

Ven looked up at him in the mirror, confusion pushing through the haze of pleasure. "Sir?" 

"You did nothing wrong, pet," Vanitas said, kissing Ven's shoulder before reaching up to release his arms. He guided Ven the few steps to the bench to sit before moving to the mini fridge. 

There were still some freezer-burned ice cubes in there and he handed two over to Ven. "You'll want to be quick with these." He crouched in front of Ven, rubbing his thumb around a nipple before releasing the clamp. 

Ven hissed, pressing the ice to his nipple and whimpering as the other was freed, too. 

Vanitas put the clamps and paddle away, aware of Ven watching him. 

"Are you okay, Sir?" Ven asked, voice quiet. 

"Just suddenly tired, pet," Vanitas replied. It wasn't a complete lie. He turned and ran his fingers through Ven's hair, giving it a firm tug. It eased the itch, but only a little. 

Ven watched him, starting to pull away before stopping himself. "My brother used to get that same look," he said quietly, "before he'd break something." 

Vanitas dropped his hand away and stepped back. He thought he'd gotten over these urges, but it looked like his therapist was right. They'd always be there, and he'd have to deal with them as they surfaced. 

"Bed," he said quietly. He followed Ven to the bedroom, pulling out a pair of sweats from the dresser. He hesitated a few moments with his sweats in hand before deciding it didn't matter. Ven would see his scars eventually, and if the idiot was adamant about being a _ friend _ , it wouldn't matter. 

It seemed like the least he could do anyway, after ruining a perfectly good evening. 

He tossed his shirt aside, getting his jeans off as well before he heard Ven's sharp inhale. He ignored it in favor of getting his sweats on, glancing at Ven in the mirror. 

He knew what Ven saw on his back. A dozen old scars left behind by a whip. He let Ven stare a moment before turning, sitting back against the dresser. His chest was worse, the left side a mess of skin grafts from his car wreck. 

Vanitas watched Ven in silence, the ice cubes apparently forgotten as they dripped through his fingers. "You're getting the floor wet, pet," he murmured. 

Ven startled, tossing the ice in the trash before moving to stand in front of Vanitas. His fingers twitched as he studied Vanitas' chest, but when he finally lifted his hands, it was to bury them in Vanitas' hair. He stepped in close, until their chests pressed together. "Can I touch you, Sir?" he whispered. 

Vanitas tensed and shook his head. "Not tonight," he said, pushing Ven back a step with a hand to his chest. He pulled a loose t-shirt on and pushed off the dresser, turning Ven to the bed. 

Once they were settled, he rolled over to face Ven, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. "How are you feeling, pet?" he asked quietly. 

Ven shifted closer. "Nipples and ass ache… And I'm still hard, Sir." 

Vanitas snorted. "I didn't mean physically." 

"Oh." Ven fell silent for several moments before shrugging. "I'm alright… You said… I did nothing wrong, and I believe you, but… can I ask what happened?"

Vanitas didn't answer immediately. He still wasn't sure himself what exactly had set him off. Maybe it was the entire day. How long had it been since he'd had a day not focused around sex or having someone trussed up or kneeling at his feet? A day where he could almost forget the stupid mistakes that led him here to begin with? 

"I don't know," he murmured. He just knew he wouldn't be able to do another day like this anytime soon.

 

 

He let Ven get off in the morning. He stroked Ven to full hardness before he woke up, then watched him come all over his own stomach. Then sent him on his way to shower and get breakfast started. 

By the time he took his own shower and dressed for the day, the eggs were scrambled and bread toasted. 

Ven shifted in his seat when he finished eating. 

Vanitas stifled a sigh. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, Sir… I was just wondering… if I could see you through the week at all?" 

Vanitas glanced up, surprised despite himself. After last night, he'd expected that request to take another week or two, but apparently their day out won Ven over. He'd already gotten Ven's schedule from him and knew when their days opened up at the same time, so it was easy enough to agree. 

"Dinner after your classes on Tuesday." 

Ven grinned. "Okay." 

He made sure Ven had no updates to his limits before sending him to dress. 

The driver took them to Ven's and Vanitas pulled him in for a parting kiss before letting him out of the car. 

Then he was alone and finally able to focus on the info Axel had brought him. 

For the past six years, he'd been trying to track down the head of what was known only as The Organization. A member, Marluxia, was the one responsible for his back. The second biggest mistake of Vanitas' life had been trusting that bastard, but he'd been desperate. 

After the car accident that nearly took his life, and did claim the lives of three others, he hadn't been able to function. He'd sunk so deep into despair and guilt even Sora's persistence on trying to form some kind of relationship with him hadn't been enough to keep him afloat. 

They'd talked him into joining them at a kink club Aqua favorited, but it wasn't enough. The pain of punishment had helped distract him from everything else, but only for so long. He'd needed more and was stupid enough to ignore Aqua's warnings. 

He'd found himself at one of the seedier clubs in the city, with the promise someone there could do what he wanted. Make him forget. Push him so far over the edge he never came back.

It worked. But it cost him. He paid a hefty amount of money and a day later he'd been locked in a dark room. Chained up and tortured. No amount of pleading made it stop. No safewords worked. 

He didn't remember most of it outside of the unending pain. He'd lasted days, maybe weeks, until he broke. He wasn't sure how long they had him after that, before dropping him at a hospital. 

Sora was there when he woke, filling in the blanks.Telling him he'd been gone a month.  


Somehow, he'd ended up in their spare bedroom for a few weeks, until he finally came back to himself enough to fully realize what happened. They tried to keep him there longer, but he had to get his own house. He spent weeks locked up in it, just trying to get his feet back under him. Learning how to live on his own again after nearly a year of barely surviving. 

The therapist helped the most, and the cooking classes. Until he was able to focus on the anger burning in him. The guilt was still there, but he could live with it. 

He fueled it towards those who deserved it. Like Marluxia. He'd been dead a few years now, but he was only the first. 

Demyx was supposed to have been his way in, but proved to be far less useful than anticipated. Not only was he unwilling to try new kinks, he wasn't even a high ranking member in the Organization. If anything, it was like his coworkers deliberately didn't talk to him about anything related to their work. 

Axel would have been on the list himself; one of the trails Vanitas had picked up led directly to him. But Axel wanted the same thing: To bring the Organization down for what it'd done to his friends. Axel had infiltrated it and was working his way up from the inside, all the while giving Vanitas the info he needed to destroy them from the outside. 

They were getting close. He could feel it. 

He looked through the file, studying the photo with the name attached.  _ Luxord.  _

A high ranking member, if Axel's intel could be trusted. He apparently worked at a casino outside the city and offered those who fell into debt a chance to redeem themselves. If they were young enough. 

It looked like a front for some kind of trafficking ring. 

It would take a few weeks at least to find a way to get rid of him. 

Vanitas closed the folder and drummed his fingers against it. It'd be easier if he took Ven there for dinner, but he didn't want him getting involved. 

Then again, he had to worry how involved he was already if he'd been with Axel. Or if Roxas was involved. Ven hadn't used Roxas' name now that he thought about it. Maybe the two weren't close enough for Vanitas to worry about Ven getting dragged in another way. 

Still, he needed to look into Axel a bit more if he still had a connection to Ven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KEEP FORGETTING TO FUCKING POST THIS FANART BY LiaLox FROM LIKE 3 CHAPTERS AGO, lookit the "Vanitas.exe has stopped working" expression :3
> 
>  


	15. Chapter 15

Ven fidgeted in his seat, trying to focus on the movie the others put on and failing. Apparently he wasn't hiding it well either, because Riku finally paused the movie and looked at him.

"What happened now?"

Ven cringed, hating how transparent he was. "Nothing, it's just… Has Kairi ever ended a scene in the middle of it?"

Riku tilted his head. "Were you hurt?"

"No…" Ven murmured. He couldn't say that Vanitas had looked like he _wanted_ to hurt him either. Vanitas might be abrasive, but Ven hadn't ever felt like he was in physical danger with him. Even the other night, Vanitas had backed away, like he was forcing himself not to act on whatever he was feeling.

He tensed as Riku and Aqua shared a look. He should have known better. "Um, actually I had another issue," he said. "How do you… uhh… not… gag?"

Riku snorted softly. "Start with swallowing M&Ms dry."

Ven made a face as Terra laughed. "What? Really?"

"That's what Sora used to do. I can ask what he did after, but whatever he did, it helped." He lifted the remote, but paused before restarting the movie. "Just make sure you do it over a sink or trashcan the first time," he added before the movie started again.

Ven grimaced, slumping back in his chair and glancing up to find Aqua watching him.

"Just be careful, Ven," she said quietly.

He nodded. "I will." Though what exactly he needed to be careful of, he wasn't quite sure.

 

 

Dinner with Vanitas was great, even though Vanitas had seemed distracted throughout. He told himself not to be disappointed by that. Vanitas gave Ven his full attention on the weekends. Maybe he was being too greedy, asking for more. It wasn't like they were in a relationship.

Even though… it almost felt like they were on Saturday. Or at least could be. If it lasted longer than their two month contract.

He hadn't had a date like that since before Axel, and that had been with a girl. Before he'd been forced to accept the fact he was totally and completely gay. She'd never forgiven him for letting it get as far as kissing her the second time for him to figure it out.

He was just thankful he hadn't needed it to go further.

When dinner was over and they were in the backseat, Ven took a breath and crawled over to straddle Vanitas' lap. He slid his fingers into dark hair and pressed their foreheads together. "Do I have to be naked for you to pay attention to me?" he asked. It might have been petty, but at least it seemed to work.

Vanitas focused on Ven, hands gripping his hips with a soft sigh. "It does help," he murmured, sliding his hands under Ven's shirt before kissing him.

Ven hummed in relief, pressing into Vanitas and returning the kiss, refusing to pull away until the car stopped outside his place. He sat back with a whine. "No chance of coming home with you?"

Vanitas chuckled. "You have an early class."

That was true. He could skip. Just one wouldn't hurt anything. But the others would all kill him for skipping if he wasn't sick. Especially if he did it just to have sex with Vanitas. "Fine," he murmured, reluctantly climbing off Vanitas. "Goodnight, Sir."

"Goodnight, pet."

He glanced back when he reached the door, waving and watching the car pull away before heading inside.

Sora looked up from where his legs were sprawled across Riku's lap. "Nice date?"

Ven hesitated. "Yeah," he said, unsure why the question felt like a trap.

Sora squinted at him a moment before sighing. "It's been over a month. You're still interested in him?"

Ven frowned, glancing at Riku, but he seemed to be actively ignoring their conversation. "Why shouldn't I be? He's… sweet. In an abrasive sort of way."

" _Sweet_?" Sora asked, staring at him like he'd grown a second head. "Did you seriously just call that sociopath _sweet_?"

"Did you just call him a _sociopath_?" Ven clenched his hands into fists as he stepped forward. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is you're falling in love with someone you know nothing about."

Ven felt his breath whoosh out of his lungs. Falling in love? He wasn't… falling in love. This was just a two month thing where he could get laid and actually feel like someone gave a shit about him for once.

Which wasn't a fair thought in the least, considering how much the others had done for him. But they all had each other and he… didn't have anyone. He hadn't even really spoken to his own brother since he was sixteen. Not since Roxas moved out and left him to deal with their father on his own.

"I'm not," he whispered, taking a step back.

He was.

He totally was and everyone could fucking see it.

Could Vanitas see it? Did Vanitas see how desperately Ven wanted something more than _just sex_ with him?

"Nice job, dumbass," Riku muttered.

Ven glanced up from where he'd backed into the wall, latching onto Riku's arms when Riku planted his hands on Ven's shoulders. "I'm not," he said again, wishing he could make that true just by saying it.

"Breathe," Riku said, taking a deep breath.

Ven coughed as he breathed deep, matching his breathing to Riku's. He tightened his grip on Riku like he was a lifeline. The panic finally ebbed back after an eternity and he slumped in relief. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Tea?"

Ven nodded, following Riku to the kitchen and collapsing into a chair at the table. "I'm screwed."

Riku huffed a laugh. "A little."

Ven squinted at Riku, crossing his arms and resting his chin on them. "Why aren't you all pissed off at me like Sora?"

"Sora isn't pissed at you. He's worried." Riku glanced back towards the living room, but Sora had apparently snuck away. "And probably a little jealous."

Ven scoffed. "Why, cause I'm fucking his brother?"

"Exactly." Riku set a cup of tea in front of Ven and sat beside him. "Sora has been trying to get Vanitas to acknowledge him as a brother for years. Vanitas… isn't having it. He wants nothing to do with Sora. Or any of us, really. Giving us membership to his club is about as far as he's willing to go."

Ven wrapped his fingers around his cup. "Why?"

Riku shrugged. "You'd have to ask him." He hesitated before asking, "Exactly how far have you gotten with him? And I don't mean sex."

Ven's lips twitched and he took a small sip of tea. "He showed me his scars, but he didn't tell me where they came from."

"That's… still a big step," Riku said.

Ven nodded, shifting in his seat. "And Saturday was… amazing. We um… had sex, but it was _just sex_ , you know? No spanking or anything. And then he… We went out and spent the day at the arcade and eating ice cream in the park, and it just felt _normal_ , like he didn’t have an entire room dedicated to tying people up at home." He was rambling, but he couldn't help it. He'd been dying to tell someone, and really, Riku and Kairi seemed to be the only ones not completely wary of his thing with Vanitas.

He glanced up to see Riku looking stunned. "It was the best day ever," he said softly. "How can Sora say he's so bad?"

Riku sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Last time we really spent any time with him, he was in a bad place. But it seems like he's getting his life back together. He shut us out for a couple years, until he reached out to Aqua for club ideas." He shrugged, drumming his fingers on the table. "Maybe you can bring him around."

Ven blinked. "Me?"

"Why not?"

Ven couldn't help the small, childish part of him that wanted to keep Vanitas to himself. The others apparently had their chance and blew it. "You don't even know if he'll want me around after the contract ends."

"But you want to sign a new one. Right?" Riku asked with a faint smile. "You're so head over heels for him it hurts to watch," he added dryly.

Ven scowled into his tea. "I might want to be with him as long as he'll let me," he admitted quietly.

Riku chuckled. "Then I'm sure you'll be fine." He stood, turning back to Ven when he reached the hall. "Just don't lose focus on your classes. If Vanitas really cares, he'll understand."

Ven nodded. "I won't. Promise."

No way in hell could he skip classes just for sex now.

 

 

The rest of the two months passed far too quickly.

His classes got harder, but he aced most of the tests. Aqua won a big case after months of litigation. Terra got promoted after he helped take down a human trafficking ring running out of a casino. Sora and the others were preparing for the end-of-school-year rush.

Vanitas only took him out on a "date" one more time, for dinner and a movie. He’d never seen the appeal in going to a crowded theatre to sit in silence over something like a picnic where there was at least a chance at conversation. But Vanitas had apparently wanted to see it, and it wasn’t like Ven had ever been on a picnic before anyway.

It’d been nice to get out at the very least.

The rest of their weekends alternated between lazy Saturdays like their first one together, and scenes that left him clingy and reeling from the intensity.

When their last weekend came around, the driver dropped him at the club with his bag. Finals were in two weeks and he was starting to feel the pressure, even if his grades were near the top in all his courses.

He knocked on the door to Vanitas' office and slipped inside when told to enter. He smiled at Xion where she was seated in front of Vanitas' desk. She was the new cyber security Vanitas had hired to make sure they didn't approve anymore clients like the man who'd violated his partner's safeword.

"We also have requests for people to be able to view scenes online," Xion said.

Vanitas snorted softly. "More than a handful?"

"No, only a few. None of which have shown up consistently."

"They can use a porn site to get off then. I'm not risking an online service."

Xion nodded and stood.

Once the door closed behind her, Vanitas turned his attention to Ven. "Suit," he said, motioning to where Ven's suit was hanging.

Ven changed into it, running his fingers over the expensive material. He still wasn't used to wearing so much money, but it was surprisingly comfortable once it fit properly. He slipped the shoes on and moved to sit in Vanitas' lap. "Hello, Sir."

Vanitas hummed and tangled his fingers in Ven's hair, tugging him in for a too-quick kiss. "I need to make the rounds."

Ven sighed and nuzzled against Vanitas' chin before getting up. He followed a step behind as they headed down the stairs, straightening his posture and at least trying to seem like he was worth Vanitas' attentions.

They mingled with the clients for a bit, Vanitas surprising him as always with how much he actually knew about them. Some Ven recognized as regulars from the past few weeks, though he'd learned that, as a pet, he was expected to be quiet unless spoken to directly while within the club.

That didn't bother him much, especially since the majority of the clients seemed… fake, when compared to Vanitas. Sure, they had the words and the looks, but Ven was sure when they went home, it was to a "vanilla lifestyle," as Terra called it.

Kairi and Aqua didn't have a lot of rules for outside of a scene, but there was still the underlying dynamic that influenced how the others acted around each other at home.

For the people here, it seemed like they were only pretending for the night.

For Vanitas, it was just how he was.

Ven slipped away to the bar to get some water, returning to find Vanitas talking to a guy with strong punk vibes and light brown hair sticking up straight. He definitely didn't recognize this punk, and he didn't like how on edge Vanitas was now. Most people probably wouldn't have even noticed, but after weeks of watching Vanitas, he noticed the tense line of his shoulders and the particular frown he had when dealing with someone unpleasant.

He pressed in close to Vanitas' side and offered him the glass of water with a slice of lime as he eyed the guy.

The punk stopped mid-sentence and looked at Ven like he was an insect before pouting at Vanitas. "Seriously? You replace me and this is the best you can get?"

Ven blinked, looking the guy over again. " _You're_ Demyx?" he asked, not quite believing Vanitas had ever called this guy his pet.

"Yeah, and who're you?"

Ven smiled, taking the water when Vanitas handed it back. "An upgrade."

Vanitas chuckled.

Demyx stared at him before sneering. "You can't talk to me like that."

Ven raised an eyebrow, sipping his water. Considering Vanitas hadn't said anything, he very much could.

Demyx scowled and turned his attention to Vanitas. "Can we speak? In private?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Vanitas replied.

"Heartless."

Ven snorted softly. Vanitas was anything _but_ , even if no one else seemed to think so. He glanced up when Vanitas stiffened, glancing between the two in confusion.

"Wait in my office, pet," Vanitas said to Ven.

Ven eyed Demyx before slipping away. Maybe it was a safeword between them? Either way, he hoped Vanitas punched him like he had Axel.

He made his way up the stairs to Vanitas' office, settling in the chair and looking at the screens. He found Vanitas heading to the restroom and scowled when the two disappeared inside.

When neither came out after a few minutes, he gave up waiting and pulled out his notes to study.

It was over an hour before Vanitas finally returned and he locked the door behind him. He sat in his chair and closed his eyes, letting out a slow sigh.

"Sir?" Ven asked softly.

Vanitas looked at him a moment. "We can leave in an hour or so. It's quiet tonight."

Ven set his notes aside and moved to Vanitas' lap, nuzzling against his throat. "Did you punch him, Sir?"

Vanitas laughed, wrapping his arms around Ven and groping him through the suit. "Unfortunately, no."

"Pity." Ven pressed a light kiss to Vanitas' neck, grinning when he felt Vanitas shiver. Had they not been in the club, he would have continued until Vanitas finally had enough and pinned him down.

As it was, he behaved. The last thing he wanted was for Vanitas not to offer a new contract because he tried his patience. His stomach was in knots thinking about tomorrow and it took every ounce of self-control not to bring up the fact this might be his last night in Vanitas' office.

Riku had tried to reason with him. That if Vanitas hadn't planned to re-sign him, he would have said so by now.

But Vanitas didn't share his plans in advance. Maybe he was waiting until the last minute so he wouldn't have to deal with Ven after he delivered the news that everything was over.

But that wasn't like Vanitas either. He didn't like leaving things unresolved. The few times there’d been any tension or problem, Vanitas made sure it was taken care of before they went to bed.

"What the hell are you worrying over?" Vanitas asked.

Ven cringed, burying his face in Vanitas' hair. "Our contract ending," he said softly, more relieved to finally be able to say something than he was mortified he was so easy to read.

Vanitas sighed. "If you want to re-sign, I have a new contract prepared. You can look at it tomorrow."

Ven sagged in relief, tightening his arms around Vanitas. "Thank you, Sir." He lifted his head with a grin, pressing a chaste kiss to Vanitas' lips. He moaned as Vanitas pushed his tongue past Ven's lips, taking it from chaste to heated in seconds.

Vanitas pulled back with a soft growl. "Lights."

Ven shivered and hopped up, dimming the lights by half as he heard Vanitas open a condom. He turned back to Vanitas, watching him stroke himself before working the condom on.

"Bend over the desk, pet," Vanitas ordered.

Ven did as told, letting Vanitas push him down on his stomach with a hand to his back. He held still, ass out as Vanitas tugged his pants down. The plug slid out easily and he took a slow breath as Vanitas pulled him back to sit in his lap, replacing the plug with his dick.

There was a nice stretch as Vanitas pushed in completely. He relaxed enough to let the desk and Vanitas take his weight. It was only the second time Vanitas had used his ass for cock warming, but he much preferred it to his mouth.

"Feels good, Sir," he murmured, resisting the urge to wiggle his ass.

He closed his eyes with a hum, content now that he knew for sure he didn't have to give all this up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, enjoy the fluff while it lasts >:3

Saturday morning came far too early.

Vanitas stared at the ceiling a long while after waking, replaying his conversation with Demyx over in his head. The fact Demyx was finally willing to give him information was suspicious, but he couldn't afford not to look into it. He'd passed it along to Axel to see if he could confirm it or not.

If there was a chance he could end it soon… If Demyx was right and he'd learned who was really running the Organization… he could take it out like cutting the head off the snake. It'd all be over.

And then maybe he could actually enjoy the fact he'd found a nice little sub who was so eager to please him it was ridiculous.

He looked over at Ven, still asleep, and tangled his fingers in blond hair. "Wake up, pet," he murmured, pressing his lips to Ven's shoulder. He hummed and shifted to rest his weight on top of Ven, leaving marks across his chest.

Ven sighed and squirmed beneath him, waking with a soft moan. His hand moved to Vanitas' hair, threading through it. "Morning, Sir."

Vanitas glanced up to see Ven smiling at him. "Put some clothes on," he murmured, pulling back. "You can look over the new contract downstairs."

Ven's pout turned into a grin and he scrambled out of bed.

Vanitas waited until Ven was thundering down the stairs to pull out the new contract. He took it downstairs, setting it on the table in front of Ven before getting a cup of coffee.

He leaned back against the counter as he watched Ven read over it.

It was the same contract he offered to the few who made it through the trial period, with far more conditions added on his part.

The previous contract remained, with Ven's updated limits and Vanitas agreeing to provide whatever was necessary for their time together. On top of that, for the next year, Ven had to agree to be completely monogamous. Outside of established life responsibilities like school and work, and friendship obligations, Vanitas expected Ven to readily be available. The same could be expected of him for Ven.

They were both to be tested and, if clean, discuss no longer using condoms.

Holidays would be spent together if their lives permitted.

And if Ven agreed, he'd wear Vanitas' collar.

The only thing he expected to upset Ven was the start date. It wouldn't take effect for two weeks, after Ven had some time to consider signing, and after his finals were over with.

Ven glanced up after several long minutes. "Have you been with anyone else the past two months?"

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "No," he replied. "Have you?" He refilled his coffee and sat across from Ven.

"No… but I could have been?"

"I would have expected you to tell me if you found someone else."

"Would you have told me if you found someone else?"

Vanitas studied Ven a moment, wondering where he was going with this. "If I'd decided to try and juggle two subs, I would have told you," he said dryly.

"Have you… had sex with anyone else while you've been with me?"

"No." When Ven fell silent, he sighed and set his coffee on the table. "What's wrong?"

Ven shook his head. "I just… I thought the two months were for us to be exclusive."

"Ah." He was surprised Ven hadn't brought that up before, but then, Ven was always properly distracted when he was with Vanitas. "They were to see if this could work between us long term. I don't like having multiple pets. But if you'd met someone in a class who offered you a typical relationship, I wouldn't hold it against you if you chose them."

Ven frowned, staring at Vanitas like he couldn't decide between being angry or offended by that. "You're so fucking stupid," Ven muttered.

"Excuse me?"

Ven stood, stalking around the table to bury both hands in Vanitas' hair. "I said you're _stupid, Vanitas,"_ Ven growled, kissing Vanitas hard. "I want you and only you, dumbass."

Vanitas gripped Ven's thighs, dragging him down to straddle his lap. "You're dangerously close to trying my patience."

"Too bad our contract is pretty much up, Vanitas," Ven replied, sitting back with a smirk. He tilted his head, his expression softening into a smile. "Really though… I want to be with you. Can I add that… we have to have a proper date at least a few times a month?"

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "Define a proper date."

Ven snorted. "At least a day or evening that doesn't require being inside and tied up or… anything involving kink."

Vanitas considered a moment. "Twice a month."

"At least three," Ven said, voice firm. "It doesn't have to be on the weekends either."

"Fine."

Ven smiled, hooking his arms around Vanitas' shoulders. "Great. Now fix the contract to start tomorrow."

Vanitas snorted, rubbing his hands against Ven's ass. "No. I'll be busy the next couple weeks. And you have finals."

Ven whined, wiggling closer. "I'm not going two weeks without seeing you."

Vanitas sighed. "You'll use next weekend to study," he ordered. He was being optimistic, thinking Axel would have anything worth acting on by then, but he could hope. He was just glad Axel seemed to be keeping Roxas from getting involved, which helped keep Ven from getting involved. Though considering the two of them didn’t seem to be on speaking terms, Roxas dragging his brother into anything didn’t seem to be a concern.

Ven pouted, resting his forehead against Vanitas' before sitting up with a grin. "Come over then."

"What?"

"Aqua just finished a big case, so she's taking Terra to the lake for a few days. And Riku and the others are swamped with finals around the corner and don't get home until late." Ven inched his fingers into Vanitas' hair again. "You could come over Tuesday? I'll study, and you can make me dinner. Spaghetti."

That all sounded… planned. "How long have you been waiting to ask me that?"

Ven flushed and shrugged. "A couple weeks."

"...Will you be naked?"

Ven's flush darkened a bit and Vanitas found he'd missed that. At least the blond could still get embarrassed. "Boxers."

It wasn't naked, but it also wasn't as controlled an environment as Vanitas' home. "Fine."

Ven beamed at him, sliding his hands down Vanitas' chest. "Good. So do you plan on fucking me today? Sir?"

Vanitas snorted softly. “Eventually. I have some things to take care of. We can get breakfast while we’re out.”

Ven’s grin somehow got brighter. “Someplace with waffles?”

How could he possibly say no to that?

 

 

Somehow, they ended up wandering around a strip mall after he’d taken care of his errands. He hadn’t meant to take Ven out on another “date,” especially not when their contract was coming to an end, but… maybe it was best their weekend end on a light note rather than an intense scene.

They bought some chocolates at a candy store and Ven hooked his arm around Vanitas’ as they walked.

Vanitas paused as they passed a leather store, glancing at the items in the window. “How do you feel about a new outfit?”

Ven made a strangled sound that made the decision for him.

With a smirk, Vanitas tugged Ven inside, relishing the way Ven pressed into his side as if scared to touch anything. "You've never worn anything like this?" he asked, stopping in front of some assless chaps.

"No…" Ven murmured, his eyes widening as Vanitas held a pair of the pants up. "Those… can't be worn in public…"

"They're not for the public," Vanitas replied, amused. "Would you wear these?"

Ven licked his lips, glancing up at Vanitas. "Only for you?"

Vanitas shrugged. "Or in the club."

Ven turned red. "Everyone would see me…"

"How many subs have you seen walking around in something similar?"

"A few…" Ven shifted on his feet, biting at his lower lip. "I'll… I'd wear it for you, Sir. Maybe in the club."

Vanitas hummed in approval, looking through the chaps and pulling out a couple different styles. Then he continued, finding some mesh shirts and one that had leather straps. He wasn't too sure about that one, but he wanted to see Ven try it on for the novelty alone.

He led the way to the dressing rooms and stepped in behind Ven, closing the door behind them. "Strip, pet," he ordered.

Ven sighed and pulled his clothes off, resting his hand on Vanitas' shoulder as he helped get the chaps on.

Vanitas took his time, smoothing his hands over the soft leather and enjoying the feel of Ven's body heat warming them. The scent of leather slowly filled the room and he sat back on the bench once the chaps were in place. "Turn."

Ven turned and faced the mirror, giving Vanitas a nice view of his bare ass.

"You look good in leather, pet," Vanitas purred. "Try these others." He helped Ven change into a pair with lacings for the crotch. "Can you keep quiet?" he asked, looking up to see Ven's eyes widen.

"Yes, Sir," Ven whispered.

"Good boy." Vanitas wrapped his hand around Ven's cock and slowly coaxed him into full hardness, Ven's soft gasps music to his ears. He pressed a light kiss to Ven's stomach, enjoying the feel of hands buried in his hair.

Once Ven was hard, he tied him into the chaps and sat back. "Even better," he purred. He turned Ven so he could see himself.

Ven shivered. "You like this, Sir?" he asked, meeting Vanitas' eyes in the mirror.

"I do. Do you?" Vanitas ran his hands over Ven's bare ass.

"It's… erotic."

Vanitas chuckled, pressing his lips against Ven's back before standing. He pulled Ven back against his body, mouthing against his neck. "I'd love to have you wearing this in the club. With my collar around your throat."

Ven shivered, his cock straining against the laces. "No one but you would touch me?"

Vanitas growled, gripping Ven's hips and grinding into him. "No one."

"Okay," Ven whispered.

"Good boy." Vanitas turned Ven and backed him into the mirror, pinning his arms beside his head before kissing him senseless.

Twenty minutes later, they were checking out with the lace up chaps and a mesh shirt that left nothing to the imagination. Ven was still hard, but Vanitas intended to take care of him when they got home.

For now, he was content to watch Ven squirm, especially when he seemed to enjoy his situation.

He drew the day out after that, making sure Ven kept a semi while they wandered the rest of the shops. They ate dinner out at a quaint little restaurant before he finally took pity on Ven and called it a day.

When they returned home, he pulled Ven against himself, sliding his hands under Ven's shirt and over the warm skin beneath. "Bedroom," he growled. "And leave your clothes on."

He followed after Ven, pausing in the doorway to enjoy the moment. Seeing Ven clothed while inside didn't happen often. He stepped forward, stopping in front of the blond before slowly tugging Ven's shirt off. He dropped it to the floor, humming as he looked Ven over.

Ven shivered, closing the scant space between them and gripping Vanitas' hips. He tilted his head, pressing their lips together. "You should undress me more often, Sir."

"I might." Vanitas rubbed his thumbs against Ven's nipples, teasing them into hard nubs.

Ven's fingers inched under Vanitas' shirt enough to press against the skin above his jeans.

Vanitas allowed it for the moment, reclaiming the entirety of Ven's mouth with his tongue. More than two days between having Ven to himself was getting to be too much.

He pulled back as he considered that thought, before tucking it away to consider later. He unbuttoned Ven's pants, slowly inching them down until gravity claimed them. He rubbed his palms over Ven's bared ass and backed him into the bed, pushing him down.

He lowered himself on top of Ven, guiding him to crawl backwards until he reached the pillows.

Ven buried a hand in Vanitas' hair again, tugging him down for a kiss. He shifted his legs, hooking them loosely around Vanitas's hips and rocking up into him. "Can we… Can we go slow, Sir?" he whispered into the kiss.

Vanitas shivered, finding himself powerless to deny Ven such a simple request. "Roll over, pet," he murmured, pulling away long enough to get the lube and a condom. He set both beside the pillow and lifted up to let Ven roll onto his stomach, settling over his thighs.

He slid his palms up Ven's back, mussing his hair before dragging his blunt nails down the warming flesh.

Ven sighed and relaxed into the pillows. "So good to me, Sir."

Vanitas hummed and traced the length of Ven's spine with his lips, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind. He reached the small of Ven's back and continued, shifting backwards and nudging Ven's thighs apart.

"Oh fuck." Ven sighed, hiking a knee up as he apparently realized what Vanitas intended.

Vanitas gripped Ven's ass, squeezing the supple cheeks a few times before spreading them apart. He rubbed his thumb against Ven's hole and continued his trail of kisses. When he reached his thumb, he replaced it with his tongue, slowly pushing it into Ven as far as he could.

Ven moaned, lifting his head up as his hips pressed down, grinding into the bed. "Sooo good, Sir," he gasped, pushing his legs further apart.

Vanitas tightened his fingers on Ven's ass. He resisted the sudden, burning desire to be buried balls deep inside Ven, until it receded enough to control. Instead, he tongue-fucked Ven until his hole was as wet and stretched as he could get it. Then he bit Ven's ass hard enough to bruise.

Ven yelped, wiggling his hips. "Do that again, Sir."

Vanitas smirked, kissing a spot on the other cheek before slowly sinking his teeth in and holding tight. He waited for the almost pained whimper before letting go, soothing the bruise with his tongue.

He grabbed the lube, pressing in two slick fingers and adding a third a few moments later. Then he got the condom on and positioned himself, slowly sinking into Ven's heat with a deep sigh. He lowered his weight onto Ven, nibbling at his shoulder and up the side of his neck.

Ven squirmed beneath him before going completely limp. His entire body seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, and he turned his head in a blatant, silent demand for a kiss.

Vanitas slid a hand up to rest lightly around Ven's throat, grasping his chin to hold him steady as he thrust his tongue past yielding lips. His other hand worked its way under Ven, finding his nipple.

Ven groaned, lifting one side of his chest and pushing back against Vanitas enough to offer better access. He reached his hand back, finding Vanitas' hair with a tight grip.

With a hum of approval, Vanitas found Ven's other nipple, teasing it between his fingers as he rocked his hips forward. He deepened the kiss, fingers flexing against Ven's throat until he felt the rapid pulse of his heart.

Ven broke the kiss with a whimper, pressing his face into Vanitas' cheek. "Do… do you want to choke me, Sir?"

Vanitas shivered, grinding into Ven as his dick twitched. "Some day," he murmured, reluctantly moving his hand away from Ven's throat before either of them could make a stupid decision in the heat of the moment. He sealed their lips together again before Ven could say anything, biting at his lower lip and pinching his nipple. Hard.

Ven made a delicious squealing sound, trying to squirm away, but there was nowhere to escape to.

Vanitas dragged his nails down Ven's chest and stomach, moving his lips to Ven's shoulder. His hand continued down, ghosting over the straining erection and taught thigh before groping the pert ass.

"Fuck, Sir," Ven moaned. "Please fuck me."

"You said you wanted to go slow, pet."

"Changed my mind," Ven gasped, pressing his body into Vanitas.

Vanitas chuckled and pushed Ven flat on his stomach again, grabbing Ven's hands to pin them by his head. He leaned down and kissed the back of Ven's neck. "Too bad," he murmured, reaching for the straps beneath the mattress and securing Ven's wrists.

"Nooo," Ven whined, tugging at the restraints. "Pleeease. I'll be good, Sir."

"Oh, have you been bad?" Vanitas asked, amused. He slid his hands down Ven's arms before setting to work marking up his shoulders and back with his tongue and teeth.

Ven gasped, arching beneath him before grinding his hips back. "I've… I've been very bad, Sir."

"Oh?" Vanitas licked along the dip of Ven's spine. "How so?"

"I've been… thinking about you, Sir. Imagining you naked," Ven whispered, the resistance going out of him as he relaxed beneath Vanitas' ministrations. "Imagining being able to kiss and run my hands over every inch of you."

Vanitas rested his forehead against the back of Ven's neck, letting out a shuddery breath. Ven had seen his scars and still… wanted to touch him? "What else?" he asked, hating how hoarse his voice sounded.

Ven whined and tugged at his restraints. "Just thinking of being with you, Sir. All the time." He sounded far too honest. "You're all I can think about when I'm away from you. When I'm in class, all I want is for it to be Friday so I can see you again and…" His voice grew quiet. "Sunday is the worst day of my week, because I know we have to say goodbye. I… I want to be yours, Sir. Completely."

Vanitas closed his eyes, the desire to claim Ven for himself surging through him. He tilted his head, breathing in the scent of his soap and shampoo in Ven's skin and hair. "You're mine," he murmured, grazing his teeth against the back of Ven's neck.

"Yes," Ven gasped, bucking beneath him. "Take me, Sir."

Vanitas pushed up and slid his hands to Ven's hips. "On your knees, pet," he ordered, humming in approval when Ven readily obeyed; he looked good like that, with his head down and ass up. Vanitas tugged Ven's thighs further apart before slowly pulling all the way out. He let Ven's whine run its course before pushing back in, burying himself with one quick thrust.

"Fuck! Sir!"

He did it again, and again, keeping his movements slow as he pulled out, held, and then quickly thrusting back in. He settled into the rhythm, spreading Ven's cheeks with his thumbs. He enjoyed Ven's keens and the way his hole twitched when it was empty, then clenched tight when filled.

"Fuck," Vanitas breathed, leaning over Ven as his orgasm built. "You're mine, pet," he growled into Ven's ear. "Say it."

Ven gasped, thrusting his hips back as Vanitas gave up the agonizing pace and began moving in earnest. "Yes! I'm yours, Sir. All yours! Always!"

Vanitas bit the juncture of Ven's neck as he fucked into Ven. Quick, hard thrusts that made the headboard slam against the wall. Fingers bruising the flesh of Ven's hips. "Mine," he growled, burying himself deep and coming with a harsh moan.

"Yours, Sir," Ven groaned. He whined and rocked back into Vanitas, squeezing tight around his softening cock. "Can I come, Sir?" he pleaded.

Vanitas pressed a kiss to Ven's shoulder and pulled out. He tossed the condom towards the trash before pushing Ven onto his back. "Come in my mouth, pet," he ordered.

He leaned down, kissing across Ven's chest and leisurely making his way to Ven's stomach and hips. He lavished Ven's balls with his tongue. Licked away the precum on his cock. Only when Ven was a whimpering mess did Vanitas take him into his mouth. And held him there.

Ven shuddered, jerking at his restraints. "Sir, please. Please make me come, I can't, s’too much-" He broke off with a gasp as Vanitas sucked hard and pushed two fingers inside him.

And then Ven was coming with a hoarse shout, hips bucking as he filled Vanitas' mouth.

Vanitas took it all in, holding it there as he pulled away. He crawled up Ven's body, resting his hand against Ven's throat, fingers cupping his chin. He pressed his tongue into Ven's mouth, sharing the taste of him.

Ven whined into the kiss, but he didn't try to turn away, sliding his tongue along Vanitas' instead. The moment Vanitas fumbled the restraints off his wrists, both hands were in Vanitas' hair, clutching tight. He sucked at Vanitas' tongue until his seed was only a lingering taste.

The kiss lasted until they were both long past recovered. Until their bodies cooled and the post-orgasmic bliss faded.

Vanitas wasn't sure when they'd ended up on their sides, with Ven's leg thrown over his hip, his own tucked between Ven's thighs, but it was nice. Ven's fingers lazily flexing in his hair like a cat as he dozed was nice. The pert flesh of Ven's ass beneath his hand was more than nice. The warm breaths ghosting over his cheek between sleepy, satiated kisses were nice.

Being with Ven… was like a dream. Like he was waking up after being half-asleep for years.

Ven let out a slow sigh and nuzzled into Vanitas' cheek. "What are you thinking, Sir?" he asked, voice soft.

Vanitas slid his palm up Ven's back with a soft hum. "Nothing important," he murmured, finding Ven's lips with his own again. "We need a shower."

Ven made a face and opened his eyes, somehow wiggling closer. "Can we shower together, Sir?"

Vanitas considered saying no. He'd always showered alone, even with Demyx. But Ven was looking at him with those wide blue eyes and an open expression that succeeded in infuriating and terrifying him all at once.

He tangled his fingers in blond hair, giving a slow, firm tug until Ven's throat was bared. He kissed at the pulse there, relishing how easily Ven submitted to him. "Go get the water warm," he ordered, releasing his grip.

Ven smiled, nuzzling at Vanitas' cheek again before untangling their limbs.

Vanitas watched him leave before scrubbing a hand over his face.

This was all getting entirely out of hand, but… Ven wanted to sign again. _He_ wanted Ven to sign again. He wanted more than that, but it would have to wait.

For now, he had a shower to enjoy with his pet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3

Ven hummed as he held his hand under the spray of the shower, waiting for it to heat up before stepping in. He tipped his head back, gurgling water to rinse his mouth out before letting the heat sink into his body. 

He knew he was smiling like an idiot, but he couldn't stop. He had a new contract. Vanitas had just… practically made love to him. Had called Ven his. And now was going to shower with him. He still wasn't sure just how much of a relationship this "relationship" was, but if they were going to be officially exclusive, that was something, right? 

The door closed and he forced himself not to turn as Vanitas pulled the curtain back. Just the fact Vanitas was naked in the same room as him had his heart pounding with nerves. 

It didn't matter how many times they had sex. This felt more intimate by far. 

Vanitas stepped up behind Ven, bare chest pressed into his back. He reached around Ven for the shampoo, pouring some into his hand before working it through Ven's hair. 

Ven moaned, sagging back against Vanitas as tingles coursed through his limbs. "Feels so good," he groaned. 

Vanitas chuckled, massaging Ven's scalp while washing his hair. "You're an overgrown cat." 

A startled laugh escaped Ven. "What does that make you?" he asked, reaching up to rest his hands on Vanitas' forearms. 

"Your owner." 

He grinned, the sudden flare of heat in his gut turning to an almost gentle warmth. "At least I found a good one." 

Vanitas' hands paused in Ven's hair before they slid to his neck, thumbs digging into the muscles. 

Ven groaned and tilted his head forward. "Love when you touch me, Sir," he said, his words almost drowned under the shower. 

Vanitas hummed and moved his hands to Ven's shoulders. "Turn." 

Ven's stomach flip-flopped. Vanitas was completely naked behind him. He wanted to look and touch and trace the scars he'd seen. He wanted to know how they got there. But he didn't want to do or say the wrong thing, either. 

He took a steadying breath and turned, letting Vanitas tip his head back to rinse his hair. He hummed and rubbed his thumbs against Vanitas' wrists, watching him through his lashes. "Are you going to wash the rest of me, too?" he asked with a smile. 

Vanitas tugged at Ven's hair, though not as hard as he usually did. 

It was still enough to make Ven's breath catch. He closed his eyes as Vanitas finished rinsing his hair, sliding his hands up to clasp his hands together behind Vanitas' neck. "Can I wash you, Sir?" he asked, opening his eyes when the fingers in his hair stopped moving. 

Vanitas had that blank expression on his face again. The one Ven was starting to suspect meant Vanitas wasn't sure what Ven's intentions were, much less how to react to them. After a moment, he nodded, pulling back enough to grab the washcloths he'd brought in with him. 

Ven took one, soaping it up before sliding it over Vanitas' shoulder. He bit back a grin, enjoying the sensation as Vanitas did the same to him. He stepped closer, nuzzling at Vanitas' neck as he explored with the cloth. Hot breath gusted against his ear as Vanitas pressed into his hair. 

He'd never imagined a shower could be this intimate or sensual. He curled his free hand against the back of Vanitas' neck, washing as slow and as far as he could reach without moving anything but his other hand. He felt the faint impression of the scars on Vanitas' back beneath the cloth and pressed gentle kisses into his neck. 

Vanitas shivered, his fingers tightening against Ven's hip. His other hand moved the cloth down, wrapping loosely around his dick and stroking a few times before rubbing along the crevice of his ass. Then he pulled back, taking Ven's cloth and quickly scrubbing himself down before rinsing them both. 

Ven didn't protest even though he wanted to. Badly. He would have been perfectly content to stay in the shower until the water ran cold. He climbed out after Vanitas, smiling when Vanitas dried him off before wiping himself down. His eyes widened when Vanitas pulled on a fresh pair of sweats and nothing else, leaving his chest bare. 

He followed Vanitas back to the bedroom, unable to keep from staring at the dozen or so long scars covering his back. They looked old, but he still wanted to trace every single one of them with his lips to soothe any lingering hurt in them.

If Vanitas would even let him. 

He crawled into bed and settled close to Vanitas as the other man gravitated into him. "Can I touch you, Sir?" he whispered. When Vanitas tensed, he tilted his head, kissing Vanitas’ neck again. "You can tell me to stop," he added softly. "What's your safeword?" 

Vanitas went completely still, his fingers digging painfully into Ven's hip. "Fire," he finally said, his voice hoarse. 

Ven nodded and didn't move. That didn't sound like permission. 

Vanitas loosened his grip and found Ven's hand, moving it to his hair. 

Ven hummed and wiggled closer, stroking through the dark hair without moving anywhere else. He didn't want to push Vanitas' limits. He was just happy Vanitas was finally starting to trust him with this much. He hated waiting, but he could be patient. For this, he could wait however long it took. 

After several minutes, Vanitas let out a shaky breath. "You can touch," he murmured into Ven's hair, his arm curling around Ven's waist, warm palm settling against his back. 

Ven's heart skipped a beat and he hid his smile against Vanitas' shoulder. He continued stroking through dark hair a bit longer before venturing to Vanitas' neck. It proved to be just as sensitive to touch as to kisses, causing Vanitas' breaths to hitch and his fingers to flex against Ven’s back. 

Ven shifted enough to comfortably get his other hand in Vanitas' hair, enjoying the soft groan when he gently scraped his nails against the back of Vanitas' neck. He took his time, coaxing Vanitas into relaxing before sliding back and forth across his shoulders. When he finally inched down to Vanitas' back, he kept one hand on the back of his neck. 

Vanitas flinched at the first touch to his scars and stopped breathing. 

Ven kept his touch feather-light, kissing and stroking at Vanitas' neck with a soft shushing sound. He traced his fingertips across the top of the scars before sliding up into Vanitas' hair again.

Instantly, Vanitas let out his breath in a violent gasp. He rolled his hips, pinning Ven beneath him before going still again. His breathing was ragged against Ven's hair.

“Okay?” Ven whispered. He stretched out beneath Vanitas and tucked his knees against the other male’s sides. He ran both hands through dark hair with light tugs, massaging at Vanitas’ scalp. He let the minutes tick by in silence before nuzzling against an ear. “Sir?”

A shaky sigh rushed over Ven’s throat. “I’m fine,” Vanitas murmured. 

Ven didn’t believe that in the least. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“Keep doing what you’re doing.”

Ven smiled and pressed his lips to Vanitas’ temple, carding through his hair and rubbing along his neck and shoulders. He wasn’t sure how long it took, but eventually Vanitas relaxed, his breaths evening out as he drifted to sleep. 

Even then, Ven continued his ministrations, hoping they soothed Vanitas and kept the nightmares away. After Vanitas showed him the scars, he'd woken twice in the middle of the night to Vanitas making pained sounds. It didn't take Vanitas long to wake himself up, and before Ven could gather the courage to offer anything, Vanitas would get up and disappear to the bathroom. By the time he returned, Ven's courage evaporated and he pretended to still be asleep. 

He stared at the ceiling and ignored the anxious knot forming in his chest. He was so far down the rabbit hole he wasn't even sure he could get out at this point. If Vanitas decided he was tired of Ven after the next contract was up… Or before then… 

Axel dumping him had been hard enough; he hadn't been imagining an actual _future_ with Axel. But Vanitas… Sometimes he'd daydream what it might be like to move in together. To get his degree and find a job he loved and come home at the end of the day and have dinner together. Every night. Not with some faceless nobody he didn't know yet, but with Vanitas. 

Even if they’d only been together a couple months, the thought of eventually being tossed aside, again, by someone he actually felt drawn to... 

He closed his eyes with a soft whine, hugging Vanitas against his chest. “Please don’t get bored with me,” he whispered. “I promise I’ll learn how to make you happy.”

He let out a shuddery sigh and tried to relax, but it was a long time before he finally slept.

 

 

Morning was only a little awkward and Ven told himself he wasn't disappointed when Vanitas pulled a shirt on. 

After breakfast, he settled in Vanitas’ lap. “Are we still on for Tuesday, Sir?” he asked, unable to resist kissing just below his jaw. It’d proven to be one of the more sensitive spots, and he grinned when he got a soft sigh for his efforts. 

“I’ll pick you up from class.”

Ven grinned. "I can pick up the groceries if you text me a list?" he offered. "Maybe fruit for dessert? Strawberries and blueberries?" 

"I'm allergic to strawberries." 

Ven blinked and lifted his head to look at Vanitas. "Like mild discomfort allergic or dying allergic?" 

Vanitas eyed him, lips twitching in amusement. "Anaphylaxis and possible death." 

He didn't notice he'd clutched at Vanitas' shirt until Vanitas pried his fingers loose. He grabbed onto Vanitas' fingers instead. "Are you allergic to anything else?"

"Most red berries, peaches, and latex." 

Ven nodded faintly, repeating that over in his head. That was easy enough to remember. "So blueberries are the only fruit you like to eat?" 

"And pineapple." Vanitas glanced at where Ven was still clutching his hand. 

Ven let go, smoothing out the shirt he'd wrinkled. "Sorry," he murmured. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly so anxious. It wasn't like Vanitas hadn't been living with his allergies for the past… He blinked and looked up. "How old are you?" 

Vanitas snorted. "Twenty-eight. And you're what, nineteen? Twenty?" he asked, absently rubbing his palm against Ven's hip. 

"I'll be twenty next month." The others had talked about throwing him a party, but he wanted to spend the day with Vanitas, and he didn't exactly seem like the party type. Except… "Do birthdays count as holidays?" 

"If you want them to." 

Ven rolled his eyes. "Of course I want them to. You're spending my birthday with me." He grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Vanitas' lips. "You can give me my birthday spanking."

Vanitas laughed. "In front of your friends?" 

Ven shivered as warmth spread through his limbs. The others had invited him to watch their scenes a few times before he'd even thought of agreeing to go to the club with them. He'd always refused because he hadn't wanted to see his friends naked and having sex, but he was starting to realize it wasn't always about the sex. 

Even if Vanitas fucked him regularly, they didn't both get off regularly, outside of times like last night. When the sex was mostly _just sex_ and felt like something special. "Maybe," he murmured. Maybe he should watch some of their scenes. Maybe then he wouldn't feel like he was always just one wrong step away from drowning. 

Vanitas grasped Ven's chin, tipping his head back. "What's wrong?" 

Ven hesitated, not even sure himself, but the knot of anxiety from last night was back. He didn't know where it was coming from or how to get rid of it. "I don't know," he whispered. 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, stroking his thumb against Ven's jaw. "Figure it out." 

Figure it out. Like it was so easy. Maybe it was. He was just being stupid and overthinking everything. Vanitas might not have offered an actual relationship, but an exclusive, monogamous contract was pretty much the same thing. Wasn't it? "It's nothing, S-" he started, his eyes widening as Vanitas gripped his hair in a painful hold. 

"Just so we're clear, I won't tolerate lying. Three strikes and the contract ends. Permanently." Vanitas loosened his grip. "Do you want to try that again?" 

Ven swallowed, his heart beating painfully in his chest, though he wasn't sure if it was more from Vanitas looking so angry or from the threat of losing the contract. "I…" He clamped his mouth shut before he could say something Vanitas didn't believe. 

Anger sparked at the thought of Vanitas ending their contract over something like this. He wasn't lying. Vanitas couldn't prove he was lying either. It _was_ nothing. He'd either figure out what was wrong or get over it. And it wasn't like Vanitas was _so open_ with his own feelings.

Why was Ven the only one expected to bare his soul? 

"I'm not going to tolerate lying then either, _Sir_ ," Ven said tightly. 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow and let go of Ven's hair. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

Ven shivered, suddenly sure he'd taken that wrong step and was risking everything. He hadn't even signed the contract yet, and even if he had, these next two weeks were… what? He wasn't Vanitas' pet without an active contract, was he? So they'd be… just friends? How was that going to work? 

"How many times have you said it's 'nothing important' when something is obviously bothering you?" Ven snapped, desperately hanging onto his anger even as it slipped away. The fear and anxiety were still going strong, though, churning through his stomach and making him sick. 

He should just shut up. Get through the next two weeks without Vanitas and hope the desperate need to be around him all the fucking time faded with some distance. Bringing up anything that was bothering him would only cause a fight. Axel had never wanted to hear it, why would Vanitas? 

"Forget it," he said, looking away. He tried to stand, only to find Vanitas keeping him in place with an arm around his hips. "Let me go." 

"Bend over the table." 

Ven sneered, tugging at Vanitas' arm. "I'm not in the mood to be _fucked, Sir_." 

"Ventus." 

Ven flinched and went still, forcing his breathing to remain steady. Vanitas rarely called him anything but pet, let alone his full name.

"Look at me," Vanitas ordered, sliding his hand up to gently guide Ven into obeying. "I'm not going to fuck you. You're spiraling and need something to make you focus." 

Ven pulled his chin away before whimpering. "You can't help," he murmured. No one could help when it was all just in his own head. What was wrong with him? Yesterday had been perfect. What was he even freaking out about? Vanitas said from the beginning he didn't do typical dates. Why would he do typical relationships? Why would he ever risk opening up to anyone when he kept his own brother at a distance? 

Vanitas sighed. "Bend over the table, pet," he said, his voice lowering in the way that usually made Ven's stomach do flips. 

Now, it just made him stand and move to the other end of the table, lowering himself onto it. If Vanitas thought he could help, it wasn't like he had anything to lose. He'd already likely ruined his chances of being anything more than just a pet. 

Vanitas stood, lightly trailing his fingers down Ven's back as he moved into the kitchen. He opened a drawer and pulled something out before stepping up behind Ven. He buried a hand in Ven's hair and leaned down. "This is not a punishment, do you understand?" 

Ven frowned. "What isn't?" He blinked at the wooden spatula that Vanitas set in front of him. 

"I'm going to use this to bring you down. You're going to relax and focus on it. Understand?" 

Ven licked his lips and nodded. It wasn't going to work. He doubted he'd even enjoy it like usual. But he closed his eyes and braced himself, gritting his teeth when Vanitas brought the utensil down against his ass. 

The pain wasn't as sharp as the paddles. The wood landed with a deeper thud that drew a grunt out of him and left a tingling heat behind. Vanitas' hand was a warm weight in the center of his back as he worked. 

The relaxation that usually came from being spanked eluded him. Instead, it only fueled the frustration and fear in his chest. If this didn't help him like Vanitas wanted, would Vanitas blame him? Or be mad at him? Or somehow claim he was lying and end things? 

He choked on a sob, curling his hands into fists. "Please stop."

Vanitas slowed the blows, but he didn't stop. "Have you figured it out yet?" 

Ven whimpered. "It's not like it fucking matters!" he snapped, shocked at the volume of his voice. The next blow of the wood on his ass was lighter, but still hard enough to knock the frustration in his chest into his throat. 

Vanitas slid his hand into Ven's hair. "Spit it out, pet," he ordered. 

And just like that, the dam broke. "I don't want to be tossed aside!" He took a ragged breath, tears squeezing past his eyelids. "I don't want to just be a pet. I want to be with you. Just you. Even without a contract, I'd want to be with you. I hate you," he gasped, voice breaking. He could hardly follow his own thoughts, but he couldn't seem to stop. 

"I hate that you make me tell you how I feel all the time and never do it yourself. I hate that you don't trust me. You give me everything I need when we're together and I don't even know how to do the same for you." He wasn't sure when Vanitas stopped spanking him, but at some point he'd started stroking Ven's hair. "And I hate that you can just claim I'm lying about something and decide to end this. I don't… I don't want that kind of contract. I want _more_ than just a contract," he whispered, slumping against the table with another sob. 

The tears wouldn't stop even though he'd run out of words. 

Vanitas continued stroking his hair in silence before setting the utensil on the table. He tugged Ven up and pulled him into his own chest. "We're going to the living room, pet," he murmured, voice gentle as he half-carried Ven to the large chair. 

Ven sank down across Vanitas' lap, burying his face in Vanitas' neck with a hiccup. "I'm sorry, Sir," he whispered, blinking against the tears blurring his vision before giving up. He felt drained, but at least the knot in his chest was pretty much gone. Now he just had to get himself under control so he could leave with at least a little dignity left. 

"For what, pet?" Vanitas asked, still stroking through Ven's hair and caressing the back of his neck. His other hand rested on Ven's thigh, just above his knee. 

"For… everything? I know you don't want an actual relationship. I didn't mean to… to develop feelings or anything, but I won't let them get in the way, I promise. I can… I'm fine just being your pet," he whispered, his breath catching on the sharp pang in his chest. 

Vanitas stilled his fingers. "Who said I'm not interested in a relationship?" 

Ven shrugged. "No one, just… you've never had a pet for very long," he murmured, crossing his arms over his lap. "Can I… I want to get dressed now," he said. He couldn't handle being so exposed anymore. 

Vanitas' fingers tightened on Ven's thigh before going slack. "Are you done then?" 

Ven blinked. Why did that question sound so _final_? He lifted his head and risked a look at Vanitas, finding his expression completely blank. Somehow, it made his chest ache even worse and a fresh wave of tears stung his eyes. "I don't know what you want from me," he whispered. 

"And yet you assume I don't want anything."

Ven flinched. Vanitas was pissed enough he wouldn't even look at Ven, and that scared him more than losing the contract. Vanitas had never been pissed off at _him_ before. Not like this. He didn't know what he'd done wrong except tell the truth. 

Vanitas let out a slow breath. "Did you ever think those I had contracts with left because they wanted to leave?" he asked, glancing down at his hand, still resting motionless on Ven's leg. "Or that they broke my trust beyond repair?"

Ven blinked, tightening his arms against his stomach. "I just… thought you got tired of them," he admitted softly. 

Vanitas' lips twitched as he let out a soft, humorless laugh. "You're just like Sora," he said, pulling his hands away and resting them on the arms of the chair. "You can get dressed." 

"I-" Ven started, trailing off with a soft sob catching in his throat. Without Vanitas touching him, he was all too aware he was naked and apparently very much not wanted in his lap anymore. 

He forced himself to stand, hurrying up the stairs to find his clothes. It took every ounce of willpower to keep the drowning sensation from forcing him to his knees. He should have known better. He should have just kept his damn mouth shut.

The truth only ever made things worse. 

And now Vanitas hated him and this would be the last time they saw each other. There was no chance in hell of it going past today, not if Vanitas hated him as much as he hated Sora. 

He picked up his bag, turning to look at the bedroom one last time. 

Vanitas was still sitting in the chair when Ven came down the stairs, but when he glanced out the window, a familiar black car was waiting at the curb.

Ven froze on the bottom step. Vanitas hadn't even changed this morning, which meant he wasn't going? This… couldn't be the last time he saw Vanitas. This couldn't be how they ended it. He gripped the banister as his legs threatened to give out beneath him. "Please," he whispered, dropping his bag with a soft, desperate whine. "Please don't hate me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got some proper angst out of them!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't responded to comments, I haven't had the social energy to do so x.x (But I do love that almost every comment on the last chapter was in all caps, it made me laugh XD) Thank you guys, you're the best <3

Vanitas dug his thumb into his temple when Ven went to dress, fighting off the start of a migraine. He hardly even noticed the minutes ticking by until something thudded against the stairs, making him jump.

"Please don't hate me," Ven said.

Vanitas was on his feet a second later, turning and moving towards Ven with a silent curse.

"I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry," Ven sobbed, reaching out and clutching at Vanitas' shirt. "I'll be better, I promise. Please don't send me away."

Vanitas wrapped his arms around Ven, stroking through his hair. "I don't hate you, pet," he murmured, fighting against the knot of panic in his chest. Ven was still spiraling and he didn't know how to fix it. He wasn't ever sure what had set him off. Things had been going so well…

Maybe _too_ well.

He'd never had someone give themselves over to him so completely. It was like Ven didn't even have a safety net to keep him steady…

Maybe he'd put too much faith in the idiots to keep Ven afloat.

He tipped Ven's face back, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "I'm not sending you anywhere like this." He guided Ven back into the living room, grabbing his phone from the kitchen before pulling the blond into his lap again.

Ven buried his face in Vanitas' neck, soft sobs wracking his frame.

"Ven," he said quietly, but Ven just whimpered and clung tighter. He closed his eyes a moment, taking a steadying breath before picking up his phone. He wasn't sure how long it would take to get Ven through this, but he sure as hell couldn't send him home in his current state.

He let the driver know plans had changed and released him. He slid his fingers into Ven's hair, resting his other hand on Ven's hip as he ran through everything Ven had said before Vanitas made everything worse.

He shouldn't have compared Ven to Sora, no matter how much it hurt to know Ven thought as little of him as the others did. "I don't hate you, pet," he said softly, letting out a slow breath. "And I'm not angry. I'm not sending you away."

Ven shook with a deep sob before finally seeming to relax a bit.

Vanitas sighed in relief and gave a gentle tug on Ven's hair. "Let it out, pet. When you're calm, we'll talk."

Ven whimpered, though he quieted easily enough when Vanitas pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I promise I don't hate you, pet," he murmured. "I need you to say it so I know you understand."

Ven shivered. "You… don't hate me," he whispered, his breath catching before fresh sobs wracked his body.

Vanitas closed his eyes and just hoped the tears were cathartic.

Ven had been clingy after scenes before, but Vanitas had never seen the blond react like this to sex. Then again, Ven had admitted to much deeper feelings last night. He had to still be recovering from that.

He waited for Ven to quiet down again, rubbing against his back. "Better?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry," Ven whispered.

"Don't," Vanitas murmured, squeezing Ven's knee. "First things first," he said, keeping his voice low and quiet. "You need to get some water. Then we're going to go upstairs and figure this out. Understand?"

Ven's breath hitched. He nodded, but it was several moments before he finally let go of Vanitas and stood.

Vanitas watched Ven move to the kitchen, breathing a quiet sigh of relief when the tears seemed to have run their course. He stood and waited by the stairs for Ven, leading him up to the spare bedroom.

It wasn't as big as his own, but it was fully furnished. The housekeeper aired it out every few days and made sure it didn't get dusty despite the fact it hadn't been used in ages. Usually he stayed out of this room, leaving it for his pet if they decided to move in. But neutral territory felt like the safer choice at the moment.

He piled the pillows against the headboard before sitting against them. "Here," he said, motioning for Ven to sit between his legs. He took the bottle of water and let Ven get settled, tugging Ven back against his chest. "Good?" he asked, handing the water back.

"Yes, Sir," Ven murmured.

Vanitas took a few slow breaths as Ven sipped his water, resting his arms loosely around Ven's chest. "What exactly did you mean, saying you'd be happy as just a pet?"

Ven squirmed, twisting the cap on and off the bottle. "I don't know…"

"What do you think being a pet means then?"

"I don't know," Ven murmured.

Vanitas frowned, frustration sparking in his chest. But Ven didn't sound petulant. He sounded like he was being honest. "But you want more than a contract."

Ven ducked his head. "I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked for that."

"Why not?"

Ven shrugged, pulling his knees up and slouching into Vanitas' chest. "If you'd wanted it you would have offered it."

"Define 'it'."

"A…" Ven trailed off with a sigh. "A relationship."

"Boyfriends? Lovers?" Vanitas was starting to see where the disconnect was and cursed himself for not seeing it sooner. When Ven nodded, he moved a hand to Ven's hair. "And you think a pet can't be either?"

Ven finally went still and stopped twisting the cap. "The contract didn't say anything about that."

"I made the mistake of assuming you knew exactly what an exclusive contract was," Vanitas said. He slid his hand to Ven's chin, turning his head to face him. Ven refused to meet his eyes, but that was fine. He leaned down to press their lips together.

"Listen to me very carefully, pet," he said quietly. "I do not take my contracts lightly. If I didn't feel I could trust you, I would never let you touch my scars." He trailed his fingers to Ven's neck and pressed his palm lightly against Ven's throat as he took a deep breath.

"I need a contract for a relationship… I need to know that whoever I'm with understands where I draw the lines." He tilted his head into Ven's hair, focusing on the familiar scent. "When I was twenty… I was in a car accident," he said quietly. This wasn't exactly how he'd wanted to tell Ven, he thought he'd have more time, but… "Totalled my car and killed a family of three, but all I lost was some skin and tissue."

It was a little easier to talk about, after years of digging into it, but there was always the uncertainty that came with telling someone new for the first time. "Not long after that I found the kink scene... The pain helped me forget the guilt, but it never lasted long enough. Soon, I was going every few days. Letting strangers whip me or cut on me. I didn't care what they did."

Ven made a soft, strangled sound and shifted enough to wrap his arms around Vanitas.

Vanitas squeezed Ven's hip with a soft sigh. "Eventually, I found someone who didn't stop when I told them to," he murmured. It was a gross understatement, but Ven didn't need to know the details. "I ended up in the hospital by the time they were finished with me."

Ven lifted his head, nuzzling against Vanitas' jaw. "That's why you kicked that guy out," he murmured.

"Yes. Anyone who violates a safeword can't be trusted."

Ven nodded, toying with Vanitas' hair. "And… a pet is a lover you can trust not to hurt you?" he asked softly.

"More or less." Vanitas rubbed his hand along Ven's back. "You're… the first I've offered a collar to," he admitted.

Ven blinked, his fingers curling tighter in Vanitas' hair. "What does that mean?"

Vanitas snorted softly. "Do the others deliberately keep you ignorant?" he asked.

"Riku's the only one I've ever asked about things, and… collars never came up," Ven murmured.

Vanitas sighed. "We're going to have a long conversation soon," he said, tipping Ven's face up for a quick kiss. "A collar is a physical mark of ownership."

Ven huffed. "I at least know _that_ much," he said with a wry twist of his lips. "But what does it mean if I wear _your_ collar? Why am I the first one to get it?"

Vanitas hesitated, reluctant to admit to anything more. Considering how unbalanced Ven seemed to be with this entire contract and relationship, he wasn't sure it wouldn't just make everything worse. But it was probably already too late for that.

He ran his fingers through Ven's hair with a sigh. "You're the first one I've felt stood a chance to make it past this next year."

Ven blinked, his eyes widening with a sharp breath. "You… What's after this contract?"

Vanitas shrugged. "If you still want to be here? A standing contract without a time limit."

"Oh…" Ven whispered. He took a slow breath, dropping his hands to Vanitas' shoulders as he shifted onto his knees. "And until then… I can call you my boyfriend?"

"To anyone outside the scene, fine," Vanitas said, amused despite himself.

"And in the scene?"

"Your 'Sir' is fine." Bringing up the whole Master aspect could wait a bit.

Ven pressed their foreheads together and let out a shaky breath. "Okay."

"Okay?" Vanitas gripped Ven's hips and pulled him closer to straddle his lap.

Ven nodded. "I'm… sorry I freaked out on you. I was just… Riku said I was falling hard, and I knew it, too, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same." He sat back, sliding his palms down Vanitas' chest and toying with the hem of his shirt. "I didn't want to risk ruining everything by asking for more than you were willing to give."

Vanitas sighed, tipping Ven's chin up. "What did I say about lies of omission?" he asked. "How am I so supposed to keep you from getting to this point if I don't know there's something wrong?"

Ven narrowed his eyes and looked at him with something between a pout and a glare. "What about you? You're not exactly easy to read. I hardly ever know how you're feeling unless you're irritated, horny, or relaxed from sex."

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "Who said I feel anything else?" he asked dryly, wincing when Ven punched his arm. He sighed and eyed Ven warily. This was not how he expected this conversation to go. "I didn't expect you would care."

"Of course I care, you dumbass," Ven muttered, pressing their foreheads together again. "If we're… _boyfriends,"_ he said with a brief grin, "then I… get to take care of you, too. Right?"

Vanitas tensed, biting back the instinctive response that he didn't need anyone taking care of him. He had more than enough money to live without ever leaving his damn house if he wanted to. But that wouldn't get him anywhere, and he was at least to the point he could admit that.

_There's a difference between financial stability and emotional support. All the money in the world cannot buy you a healthy mental and emotional foundation._

Sometimes he hated his therapist

Some small part of him may have been hoping to find someone he could trust even half as much as he was starting to trust Ven, but he'd never imagined he'd get everything in one blue-eyed package. He'd been sure he would have to give up the kink and contracts if he ever wanted to risk a chance at a "normal" relationship.

He cupped Ven's face with both hands, leaning in and claiming his lips in a series of light kisses.

Ven grasped Vanitas' wrists, making soft sounds of pleasure with each brush of lips. When the kisses stopped, he squeezed Vanitas' wrists with a smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

Vanitas snorted, sliding his hands down and dragging his thumbs against Ven's throat. "You're intolerable," Vanitas muttered.

Ven laughed. "Terra says that, too. So does Aqua actually…" He tilted his head with a pout. "Why can't any of you just admit you find me adorable?"

" _Adorable_?"

"You did call me a kitten."

"I called you an overgrown cat," Vanitas corrected. "A cat who sticks around even though it's mangy and missing an eye."

Ven spluttered, pulling back with wide eyes, lips twitching as if he were fighting a grin. "Maybe if you stopped feeding it, it wouldn't come around," he shot back. "But even an old decrepit bastard needs some kind of companion."

Vanitas narrowed his eyes. "Decrepit?"

"Yeah, you heard me." Ven lifted his chin. "Old man."

Vanitas lunged.

Ven laughed as he hit the bed, struggling and managing to keep Vanitas from pinning his arms.

Vanitas took a knee to the stomach and rolled away with a groan.

"Ha!" Ven bounced off the bed and ran for the door. "You shouldn't fight those who are younger and more flexible than you, Sir. It's really bad for your heal-eeee!" He bolted as soon as Vanitas got to his feet.

Vanitas walked to the door, content to let Ven get a head start. It wasn't like he was going anywhere. He closed the door behind him and looked down the empty hall. "You better hope I don't find you, pet," he said lightly. He opened the bathroom door, finding the shower empty, and closed it loudly behind him.

"Because when I find you, I'm washing your mouth out with soap and sending you home with marshmallows in your ass crack." He paused and smirked when he heard a strangled sound from the playroom. He continued past it to his own bedroom, slamming the door loudly after checking it.

"Or maybe I should tie you down on the dining table," he said, leaning over the staircase a moment before turning back to the hall. "Pour honey all over you and jerk you off with some mint leaves. Ever enjoyed a cool burning sensation in your dick?" He stepped into the playroom and turned the light on. He glanced around and loudly slammed the door, quickly flipping the lock.

Then he stepped silently towards the couch and smirked down at Ven hiding behind it. "You're not the smartest little rabbit, are you?"

Ven scrambled back and got to his feet, glancing at the door with a soft whimper. He inched around the other side of the couch. "You wouldn't really do those things, would you?"

Vanitas chuckled. "You're mine, remember?" he purred. "You were a disrespectful little brat. You do know how punishments work, don't you?"

Ven licked his lips, reaching the short table before bolting for the door.

With the lock to slow him down, Vanitas was faster, putting his hand on the door just as Ven got it opened an inch and slamming it shut. "Tsk tsk. Too slow," he purred.

Ven whimpered before turning to face Vanitas. "Please don't set my dick on fire."

Vanitas laughed, tipping Ven's chin up and claiming his mouth in a slow kiss. Considering the morning they'd had, an intense punishment was out of the question, but at least it gave Ven an idea of what to expect in the future. "Washing your mouth out then. There's baking powder in the kitchen."

Ven grimaced, but he didn't protest when Vanitas let him out of the room.

Vanitas propped his shoulder against the bathroom door, waiting for his pet to return and wash his mouth out. Once Ven rinsed his mouth for the third time, he snickered and tugged Ven away from the sink. "Have you learned a lesson?"

Ven leaned into Vanitas' chest. "That you are insecure about your age, Sir," he said lightly.

"Are you hoping if you rile me enough I'll keep you here tonight?" he asked dryly. He tilted his head when Ven flinched. "Ven?"

"Maybe," Ven whispered.

Vanitas sighed. "Call your friends and let them know you won't be home tonight."

Ven looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"This falls dangerously close to omission," Vanitas said, grasping Ven's chin. "I have no intention of sending you anywhere until you're grounded again." He really should have seen this coming, being the end of the contract period. He just hadn't expected it to affect Ven so deeply.

"I'm okay, I just…" Ven shrugged.

"Just?"

"If we're not going to see each other for a while, I want as much time as I can get with you now."

"Okay," Vanitas murmured. He couldn't deny he wanted the same. There was a part of him that wanted to offer the spare bedroom so Ven could stay here and study, but that was moving far too quickly. Especially if Ven was already putting so much of his energy into this.

He stepped back and turned for the stairs. "Call the others. I don't need them breaking down my door." He headed to the living room and sank into the couch, rubbing his forehead.

So much for an easy weekend without intensity.

He glanced up when Ven finally joined him, raising an eyebrow at the hesitant expression. "Now what?"

Ven shook his head, sitting down against the opposite arm of the couch. "You look as worn out as I feel," he said softly. He held his hand out and wiggled his fingers. "You can… lie on me? And I'll stroke your hair?"

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. He would have accused Ven of trying to earn brownie points, but he doubted either of them were in a state to be asking for anything they didn't actually want. He tugged on Ven's legs until he was lying down, then crawled on top of him.

Ven smiled and buried his hands in Vanitas' hair. "Good boy," he said, laughing against Vanitas' lips.

"I'm saving all these punishments for after your finals," Vanitas muttered, getting comfortable before resting his head on Ven's chest.

Ven hummed and let out a long sigh, his hands wandering between Vanitas' hair and neck and shoulders. "Can't punish me without an active contract."

"Then I'll change the date, you brat," Vanitas muttered. "It won't change the fact you're using next weekend to study."

Ven laughed and the last of the tension seemed to ease out of him. "Thank you, Sir."

Vanitas blinked as he realized he'd just been manipulated. Maybe not even intentionally, but it had happened. He couldn't even be upset about it if Ven had been so distraught over the start date that it had fueled the whirlwind of this morning.

He closed his eyes with a soft sigh. "You're a menace," he muttered.

After several long minutes, he added, "But you can come here for dinner after your finals on Tuesday."

"Thank you, Sir," Ven said, a smile audible in his voice. "You'll still come for dinner this Tuesday?"

"Yes. I'll bring what I need with me."

Ven gave an exaggerated sigh. "Of course you will."

"I'll have your punishment waiting after your last final."

Ven squirmed, tightening his fingers in Vanitas' hair. "You don't need to go through the trouble, Sir. I learned my lesson. I'll tell you the moment I feel unsteady."

Vanitas hummed. "You'll do that anyway because I expect it of you."

"Then what are you punishing me for?"

He lifted his head, looking up to find Ven pouting at him. "Because punishments are part of the game, pet. And as much as I enjoy you being a brat, you're taking a few too many liberties."

Ven eyed him suspiciously. "That just sounds like an excuse to torture me, Sir."

Vanitas laughed. "Sometimes the punishment is for my benefit and not yours."

"Like how you want to choke me?"

He considered that a moment before answering. "I want to choke you because it scratches an itch that spanking and restraining you can't get to. Punishments are… grounding. Sometimes for both parties."

Ven flexed his fingers in Vanitas' hair. "Kairi said sometimes the slate needs cleaned," he said slowly. "That urges build up and need released. Is… that what happened the night you showed me your scars?"

Vanitas sighed, resting his cheek on Ven's chest again. "I wanted to hurt you. But not without you understanding that hurting you doesn't mean I'm angry at you."

"Okay," Ven said, scratching lightly against Vanitas' scalp. "How do you want to hurt me?"

Vanitas shrugged. "I'm more interested in the result than what it takes to get it. That night I wanted to put weights on the clamps, then fuck you until you begged me to stop." He let out a slow breath as he pushed his hands under Ven's shirt. "But there are other things I'd do. Edging you until you cry. Caning you until you can't sit without pain."

Ven's breathing became unsteady and his fingers tightened in Vanitas' hair.

"Did I scare you?"

"A little," Ven admitted. "But… if you need that once in a while, and as long as I can safeword if it's too much, I'm okay with it."

"You can always safeword, pet," Vanitas murmured, crawling up the few inches to Ven's lips.

Ven nuzzled into Vanitas. "Do you want to hurt me tonight, Sir?"

Vanitas pulled back with a frown. "No. The last thing you need is an intense scene like that." He dug his fingers into Ven's sides, wanting to smack him for an entirely different reason. "And you need to stop offering to let me do things without talking it over," he said tightly.

Ven blinked at him. "I thought that's what you wanted?"

Vanitas sighed, dropping his forehead to Ven's chest. He was cursed to have found someone like Ven only for him to have zero self preservation instinct. "I want you to think of your own well-being over trying to please me or anyone else."

He blinked and lifted his head with a faint smirk. "I take it back. I'm assigning your punishment now. When I come over on Tuesday, I expect at least a one page essay on how you intend to apply basic safety and consent practices into our relationship."

Ven blinked. "What?"

"You'll probably need to ask the others for help."

"But… that's…"

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "Problem, pet?"

Ven glared and slumped beneath him. "No, Sir."

"Good boy." He grabbed the remote and found a movie before settling back down.

They'd spend the day being lazy and hopefully, by the time he sent Ven to class in the morning, he'd be in a better frame of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a good pausing point I think, cause I really REALLY need to focus on my novel for a bit. And I'm stuck on this one anyway, since a scene came up I wasn't expecting and I can't decide which way I should go with it. So I have one other chapter completed that I might post in a week or so, but I may not be able to work on this project again until July :x


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiiiiiiiiii'm.... sorta back? I have a few chapters, but after that I may be really slow at updating, I'm switching back and forth between finishing this and my other multi chap fic, but the muses are back for the moment so we'll see how far we get

Class on Monday was torture. Ven couldn't deny that Vanitas letting him stay on Sunday instead of sending him away had helped ease the anxious knot in his gut, though he wished he hadn't had a complete and utter emotional breakdown in the first place. 

He really needed to work on not overthinking things.

But finally getting everything out in the open, and knowing where they stood with each other had helped more. Even if he was still falling hard, at least now he knew Vanitas reciprocated on some level. 

Writing the essay had been worse than classes, and Terra had been no help at all. He'd had to wait until Riku got home to ask him what the hell Vanitas was wanting. Then, after explaining _why_ Vanitas wanted it, he'd gotten a lecture from both him and Aqua on exactly why and how he was being stupid. 

Why the hell was being a sub so hard? 

At least he'd finished the essay. And understood that even if Vanitas called it a punishment, it was for Ven's own good. There were still things he had to learn, but he'd pick up on them when he needed to. Or when Vanitas made him. 

Class dragged on Tuesday, but the wait was worth it when he headed out of the building and saw Vanitas' car waiting for him. Not the one the driver usually drove, but the sports car Vanitas drove himself. He climbed into the passenger seat and leaned over to kiss Vanitas' cheek. “Hello, Sir.”

“Hello, pet. How was class?”

“Educational,” he replied, grinning when Vanitas sighed. “It was fine, Sir. We just went over what would be on the final.” He glanced in the backseat at the groceries and refrained from bouncing in his seat in excitement. Barely. 

Vanitas would be spending the rest of the afternoon and evening with him. In his own home. Granted, it was Aqua’s place, but he earned his keep doing a few loads of laundry every other night and odd chores to keep the place clean. His rent was free, so long as he kept his grades up, and his part-time job gave him enough cash he never had to ask for much. 

He’d stayed up after finishing his essay, making sure the kitchen and dining room were spotless and ready for Vanitas to cook. 

He was just happy Vanitas had agreed to see him outside of his own home. It felt like progress. Maybe a small step compared to Sunday, but still progress.

“Did you finish your punishment?”

“Yes, Sir. It’s waiting for you at home.”

“Good boy.” 

Ven smiled and leaned over to rest his head on Vanitas’ shoulder. “Missed you, Sir,” he said softly. It hadn't even been two full days, but it was the truth. He closed his eyes as Vanitas ran fingers through his hair. 

When they got home, he helped Vanitas carry in the bags, setting them out on the counter. He tossed his backpack on the dining table and grabbed his essay, offering it to Vanitas. While he read, Ven put away the items that needed to go in the fridge, rolling his eyes when he found the apron. Vanitas really meant it when he said he'd bring everything he needed. He set the rest of the supplies out on the counter, glancing at Vanitas every minute as he waited for a verdict.

The essay promised Ven would no longer offer to let someone do something to him in the heat of the moment, if it wasn’t an explicit yes on his limits. Maybes could be offered or requested at the start of a scene. Anything on his no list or not listed at all could be discussed out of a scene, and only once officially a maybe could they experiment with it. 

Aqua had also made him think about how it looked from a Dom’s perspective. If Ven couldn’t adhere to his own limits, how could Vanitas trust that he even knew what his limits were? 

So he apologized for putting that kind of stress on Vanitas and would request they discuss a new kink or limit each week, until he was comfortable enough with them he could start figuring out what his limits really were. 

He trusted Vanitas enough to at least discuss them, even if there were some, like toilet play and cutting, that he knew would remain solid nos. 

Vanitas finally set the paper aside and looked at Ven, motioning him closer. When Ven stepped in front of him, he pulled Ven in for a slow kiss. “Thank you, pet,” he murmured, kissing across Ven’s cheek and down his neck. “I’m proud of you.”

Ven shivered and clutched at Vanitas’ shirt, warmth spreading through him at the praise. “Thank you, Sir,” he whispered, pouting when Vanitas pulled back and smacked his ass. 

“Boxers. And get to studying.”

“Yes, Sir,” Ven said with a sigh. He headed upstairs to strip and lingered at the door far longer than he should have. He really, _really_ hoped the others didn’t come back until after dinner at least. 

He took a breath and finally headed to the dining table, spreading his books out there so he could watch Vanitas cook. He frowned when it looked like Vanitas was making dessert first, dumping blueberries into a saucepan. He didn’t dare question it though. It wasn’t like it was late enough to start dinner yet anyway. 

He studied while Vanitas put together a two layer angel food (store bought) cake with cream cheese and blueberries. 

Outside, it started raining. A light thunderstorm that quickly turned the sky dark and lowered visibility with the heavy rain. He grabbed his phone and put on some quiet music. He hoped Vanitas was a fan of piano and violin, because it was the only music he could listen to while studying. 

It was surprisingly peaceful. 

After he'd gone through all his notes and past tests twice, he found himself watching Vanitas. He'd started the spaghetti and the scent of cooking meat and garlic wafted through the kitchen, making his stomach rumble. 

Ven stood and joined Vanitas at the stove, leaning into his back. "Can we discuss choking, Sir?" 

Vanitas stilled a moment before returning to browning the meat. "What about it?" 

"I want to move it to my maybe list... But I don't want to be restrained if we try it." Riku had advised him not to try it at all, but just talking about it couldn't hurt anything. 

"Okay." Vanitas shifted, tugging Ven around and pressing him back against the counter before eyeing him. "You know the risks of it?" 

Ven shivered. "Death, for one," he said softly. Half an hour online and he hadn't found a single source that listed how to do it safely. "Is… Are you only interested in choking me with your hand on my throat?" 

Vanitas tilted his head and turned back to the stove. "No. I don't even really need to choke you if you pretend well enough." 

"What?" 

Vanitas snorted softly and shrugged. "I'm more interested in hearing you choke then actually trying to make you pass out." 

"Oh," Ven murmured, frowning. Then that meant he just had to be convincing with his noises? "You could have told me that before, Sir." 

"It was a no before."

Vanitas said it so matter of factly, Ven smiled and stepped closer. "Fine. But even nos can be discussed at least." He propped his chin on Vanitas' shoulder, grinning as Vanitas turned and backed him into the counter again. He tipped his head to the side as Vanitas sucked a mark into his neck, curling his fingers into dark hair with a soft moan. 

He wasn't prepared in the least for the front door to swing open. 

"Ven?" Aqua called. "Why's there a strange car in the driveway?" 

Ven froze, hearing a strange, wounded animal sound before realizing it was coming from him. This was bad. They weren't supposed to be back until late tonight! Not walking in while he was practically naked in the kitchen! 

He whimpered as Vanitas pulled back, clinging to him and blinking when Vanitas put the apron on him. 

"Ven?" 

Ven made that strangled sound again as Aqua and Terra walked into the kitchen. They were both soaked. And staring at Vanitas. "Um… hey. You guys are back early." 

"The storm hit the lake this morning so we headed back," she replied, sounding dazed. 

Terra grinned. "Are you naked?" 

Ven flushed, clutching the apron against himself. "No! I'm… going to get dressed," he muttered, glancing at Vanitas. 

Vanitas nodded and turned back to the stove. "Are you joining us for dinner?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder. 

Ven backed out of the kitchen and then bolted up the stairs, slamming his door behind him. He yanked the apron off and wadded it up into a ball that he threw against the door. 

Stupid Terra. Stupid Aqua. Stupid storm. He should have known better. 

Why couldn't he just get a damn _break_? 

He ran his hands over his face and sighed before pulling his clothes back on. So much for a quiet evening. 

He grabbed the apron and shook it out as he trudged down the stairs. He passed the apron to Vanitas before getting a glass of water and going back to his books. 

Aqua sat at the head of the table with Terra across from Ven. 

He could feel their eyes on him, but he ignored them both in favor of pretending to study. 

"Vanitas said you've signed a new contract. For a year," Aqua said. For once she didn't sound disapproving. 

"Yes," Ven said, glancing up. 

"Finally found yourself a sugar daddy. Nice job," Terra said with a grin. He winced as Aqua likely kicked him under the table. 

"It's not like that," Ven muttered, glancing at Vanitas. He might have been pretending not to hear them, but Ven could tell Vanitas was listening. 

"You have anything planned for the summer?" Aqua asked. 

Ven eyed her, surprised she wasn't even passively asking if he was sure about getting so involved. But after she and Riku ripped Ven a new one last night, she'd seemed impressed that Vanitas had made him write the essay to begin with. "Not yet." 

"Why don't you come to the lake with us?" Terra offered. 

Ven glanced between them. "Don't you all do scenes together there?" 

Aqua smiled. "Sometimes. Kairi wants to show off the fireplay she's been practicing, so I'm sure we'll see that at least." 

Ven's eyes widened. "She's setting them on fire?" 

Terra laughed. "Just Sora, the pyro." He grinned. "You didn't really think all we do is tie each other up and have sex, did you?" 

"No, but… fire?" He glanced at Vanitas again, wondering if he was into that, too. 

"Aww, our baby bird is finally getting a taste of the wide world of kink." 

"You're a dick," Ven muttered, glaring at Terra before putting his books away. He dropped his bag to the floor as Vanitas started setting plates of spaghetti in front of them. 

Terra got up, getting two glasses of tea for him and Aqua. "This looks great, Vanitas." 

"Yes, thank you for dinner. Even if we crashed it," Aqua added with a smile. 

Ven watched Vanitas from the corner of his eye, refraining from leaning into his side. 

"The offer to join us was genuine," Aqua added after taking a few bites. "There's plenty of room in the cabin for another couple." 

"We'll consider it," Vanitas said. 

Ven grinned, enjoying their shell-shocked looks as he dug into his spaghetti. "Can you pass the cheese bread, Sir?" he asked. 

Terra shared a look with Aqua, before both of them stared at Ven. 

"...What?" he asked, wondering what the hell he'd fucked up now. He took a piece of bread from the plate Vanitas held out to him, glancing at him to find Vanitas smiling faintly. 

Well, whatever he'd done couldn't be that bad, if it got that kind of reaction. Right? 

"Since when are you so polite?" Terra asked. 

Ven frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Terra chuckled. "Just surprised you're actually calling him Sir. After how reluctant you were to even go to the club, I expected you to take to the whole kink thing like a fish out of water." 

Ven’s frown deepened, sure he was missing something significant. He hadn’t even done anything? Except... Now that he thought about it, he’d never really heard Terra call Aqua Madam or anything. A few times, he’d heard Sora call Kairi Mistress, but usually only when he was half-asleep, or after they’d just gotten back from doing a scene at the club. 

“He’s taken to it just fine,” Vanitas said. It sounded like he meant to continue, but bit off the end of his sentence. 

Ven couldn’t help his grin, warm pleasure spreading through him at the confirmation. Even despite his breakdown over the weekend, Vanitas thought he was doing fine. “It helps to have good teachers,” he said quietly. Between Vanitas and Riku, and sometimes Aqua, he was sure he’d figure things out. 

Maybe that was something he should focus on over the summer. Maybe with the new contract, Vanitas would be open to spending time through the week with him. And they had their dates to look forward to. Those alone would make trying to figure out the whole kink aspect worth it. 

“So,” Terra said, amusement in his voice, “he’s just Sir all the time?”

“Yes?” Ven frowned again as Terra and Aqua shared another look. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing,” Vanitas said firmly. 

Terra nodded and shrugged. “Nothing really. Leave it to you to find someone who lives that lifestyle,” he said with a soft laugh. 

Ven rolled his eyes, not even really sure what that was supposed to mean and adding it to the list of things he needed to ask Riku about. "I don't mind," he said. “It seems fitting. It's not like you're really different outside of a scene," he added with a glance at Vanitas. He bit into his cheese bread. "Right, Sir?" he added with a smile. 

He definitely didn't imagine the twitch of Vanitas' lips that time. 


	20. Chapter 20

Vanitas sported an erection all through dinner, starting the moment Ven first called him Sir in front Terra and Aqua. And once Ven noticed, he'd made a point to call Vanitas Sir every chance he got. 

Damned brat. 

Since he couldn't exactly stand without giving himself away, he made Ven serve the dessert. 

It surprised him how… nice dinner was, even with Aqua and Terra acting like wary parents the entire time. Seeing Ven interact with someone besides him was interesting. And as much as the others distrusted Vanitas, they at least cared about Ven. That much was obvious. 

"How did you end up living here?" he asked when they’d finished eating, sitting back with his cup of hot tea. His other arm rested along the back of Ven's chair. 

Terra paused, sharing a look with Ven before gathering up the rest of the dishes. 

Ven gave a light shrug before answering. "Terra responded to a domestic abuse call when my dad was drunk. Usually it wasn't too bad, but… he'd just lost his job." He said it like that was a valid justification. "Terra got one look at me with my black eye and freaked," he added with a soft laugh. 

"I was like a week away from turning eighteen, and since Terra is a giant puppy, he took me in." Ven shrugged again, glancing at Terra. "Somehow I kinda just ended up sticking around." 

Vanitas stared at Ven a moment before looking at Aqua. When she only shrugged, he looked at Terra, who was studiously washing the dishes. "I see," he finally said. He wasn't sure what stroke of Fate had brought Ven here, but he seemed to have Lady Luck in his back pocket. 

"Thank you for dinner, Vanitas," Aqua said, standing. She ruffled Ven's hair before taking her cup to the sink, groping Terra before heading upstairs. 

Vanitas fixed Ven's hair, ignoring the stupid smile Ven was giving him. "Did you finish studying?" 

"Yes, Sir. I'll have plenty of time this weekend to go over everything again." 

Like he was going to to take _that_ bait. He leaned in close enough to steal a kiss before pulling back. "Then you should help with the dishes." 

Ven pouted, but he joined Terra at the sink without protest. 

Vanitas watched them flick water at each other before going out on the back patio. 

It was still raining, though not as heavily as earlier. The air had cooled, thick with humidity, and the backyard was slowly turning into a mini swamp. 

Maybe he should take Aqua up on her offer. He didn't often watch others do scenes anymore, outside of monitoring for safety, but Ven could certainly learn a thing or two from watching.

Axel still hadn't responded that he'd found anything concrete. It would likely be awhile before he could get any plans in motion. He'd waited this long, he just needed to stay patient and not get distracted by the fact he was getting close to the one really responsible for nearly destroying his life and countless others. 

Maybe a little vacation was just what he needed. 

The door slid open and Ven moved up behind him, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Will you stay the night, Sir?" he asked softly. "My bed isn't as big as yours, but we can make it work. And I've… been working on something I want to give you." 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, curious despite himself. He'd expected to hate being in this house again, but it didn't feel the same. It didn't feel like an oppressive prison anymore and he found he wasn't in any hurry to leave. 

He turned to face Ven, slipping his hand under the t-shirt he'd put on. "What are you wanting to give me?" 

There was something uncertain in Ven’s expression. "Say you'll stay the night and I'll give it to you. It's in my bedroom." 

"Fine," he said, letting out an exaggerated sigh and ignoring the way Ven's smile made him want a picture. It wasn't like the request was unexpected; it was more surprising Ven had managed to wait this long before asking. He glanced down as Ven took his hand and tugged him inside and up the stairs. 

Ven's bedroom was the same one Vanitas had stayed in, only now it had decorations. There were a few pictures of Ven with the others on the dresser, textbooks and notebooks in a messy pile in the corner, and a poster of a band he didn't recognize on the wall. 

Ven locked the door behind them and motioned to the bed. "Um, sit, Sir. On the bed. Please." His hands fidgeted with the hem of his shirt before pulling it off. 

Once Vanitas was settled, reclining against the pillows, Ven climbed into his lap. 

"I'd like to… try to deepthroat you, Sir." 

That certainly wasn't what he'd expected. Vanitas raised an eyebrow, his erection returning eagerly. He settled his hands on Ven's ass and squeezed. "Okay." 

Ven grinned, leaning in for a quick kiss before wiggling backwards. He rubbed his palm against the bulge in Vanitas' pants before unzipping them, carefully pulling him out. 

"What brought this on, pet?" he asked, running his fingers through Ven's hair. 

Ven shrugged. "I just wanted to. To say thanks, I guess. For… everything." He smiled and stretched out between Vanitas' legs, kissing the tip of his cock. "And… you can choke me with it, Sir. If you'd like?" 

That got his full attention, and his dick thickened further at the offer. "You're sure?" 

"Yes, Sir. I've been practicing controlling my gag reflex." 

Vanitas chuckled and ran his fingers through Ven's hair again. "I see. Then I'd very much like to hear you choking on my cock, pet," he purred, pitching his voice lower. The effect was immediate - a flush coloring Ven's cheeks - before he licked his lips and got to work. 

It'd been a slow process, teaching Ven how to properly give head, but he was nothing if not eager to learn and please. 

As he watched his cock disappear past Ven's lips, he moved his hand to the back of Ven's head. "That's it, pet," he murmured, curling his fingers and giving a firm tug. Ven’s answering moan reverberated through the tip of his cock. 

Vanitas hummed and tugged again, enjoying the way the moans got louder. "Do your friends know what we're doing?" he asked, relishing the strangled sound as Ven's neck reddened. "They could be listening at the door." 

Ven whimpered, his movements faltering, and Vanitas tucked that reaction away to be discussed later.

"I always enjoy your mouth on me, pet," Vanitas offered, brushing his thumb against Ven's cheek and the corner of his mouth. "Watching you suck my cock." He felt more than heard the moan that time and added dirty talk to the things Ven seemed to enjoy. "You like sucking me off, don't you?" he purred. "Putting that bratty tongue of yours to proper use." 

Ven dug his fingers into Vanitas' inner thigh, pulling off with a loud sucking sound and a gasp. "You're incorrigible, Sir," he said, before taking Vanitas back into his mouth. 

Vanitas laughed. "And I thought you were going to deepthroat me," he replied, curling his fingers tight in Ven's hair. "Show me how much you've been practicing." 

With a whimper, Ven went still, taking a breath before taking Vanitas deeper. And deeper. The moment Vanitas hit the back of Ven's throat, he choked and pulled back. 

That little sound went straight to his dick. Vanitas tightened his grip on Ven's hair with a growl, letting him up just enough to get a breath through his nose. "Again, pet." He relished the whimper he got in response and moved Ven's hand to his shirt. "Pull if it's too much. Understand?" 

He waited for Ven to tug on the shirt before gripping his head with both hands. "I'm going to make you choke, pet. Multiple times. And then I want to come on your face. Okay?" 

Ven closed his eyes and took a slow breath before visibly relaxing. 

"Good boy," Vanitas purred. "Keep your eyes closed and focus on staying calm. Breathe when I let you up." When Ven tugged the shirt again, he gave a shallow thrust of his hips and gently pressed Ven down. He started slow, not quite choking Ven just yet. Letting him get the rhythm of breathing when he was let up instead. "That's it, pet."

He pushed Ven down further, hitting the back of his throat and holding him there. The sound of Ven choking the second time was even better than the first. "Fuck." He tilted his head back with a groan, only slightly frustrated at not having leverage to properly fuck into Ven's mouth. 

Maybe next time. If there was one. 

Ven moaned, fingers digging into the shirt without pulling. Letting Vanitas take full control. Trusting him. Giving himself over completely like he always did. 

Pleasure built far more quickly than usual as he forced Ven to choke on him again and again. The wet heat and soft, almost distressed whimpers when Ven got a breath were better than he’d ever imagined. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, holding back the sudden need to come. “Eyes closed, pet,” he ordered, pulling Ven off completely. He grabbed his cock, pumping it a few times before finally finding release and covering Ven’s lips and chin in several stripes of cum. 

He took a slow, deep breath and let the satiation settle in his limbs, admiring the sight Ven made. Cheeks flushed. Lips parted as he panted for air. Covered in Vanitas’ cum. “That was amazing, pet,” he purred, gathering some of the mess with his thumb and pushing it into Ven’s mouth. 

Ven whimpered and sucked Vanitas’ thumb clean, cracking his eyes open with a smile. “That was… kinda hot, Sir,” he said.

Vanitas chuckled, tugging Ven’s hair and guiding him up. “You enjoyed it?”

“I think I’d like to try it again," Ven said, wiggling enough to reach past Vanitas for a tissue. He wiped his face off with a grimace. "I didn't know you liked face shots so much." 

"Sometimes," Vanitas replied, rubbing his hand against Ven's stomach before drifting down. He raised an eyebrow when Ven lightly grasped his wrist. 

"I'm… I don't need to get off, Sir," he said softly, eyes on Vanitas' chest. "I'm… content? Knowing I was able to do that for you." 

Vanitas hummed, filing that reaction away to discuss later as well, before pressing his lips to Ven's in a lazy kiss. The summer would likely be full of discussions and discoveries. "Thank you, pet." 

"You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in," Ven said, crawling off the bed. He pulled out a pair of sweats and old t-shirt from his dresser, offering them to Vanitas. 

The pants were snug, but the shirt was a size too small to be comfortable. He wore it long enough to use the restroom, then pulled it off and dropped it on Ven's dresser. There was no reason to leave Ven's room until morning at this point so he stretched out on the bed. 

Ven returned from the bathroom, locking the door behind him again. He smiled and turned off the light before climbing in next to Vanitas. His mouth tasted like mint. "Thank you for staying, Sir." 

Vanitas ran his fingers through Ven's hair. "I'll take you to class in the morning," he murmured, feeling Ven smile against his shoulder. 

He stared at the ceiling in silence for a bit before asking, "Do you want to go to the lake with them?" 

Ven nuzzled into his chest and wiggled closer. "I wouldn't mind…" 

"But?" 

"But I don't think I want to watch them do scenes," Ven said softly. 

"Why not?"

"It'd be weird!" 

"You already know what they do. Why would it be weird?" 

Ven pressed his face into Vanitas' shoulder. "I don't know…"

"You don't want to see their dicks?" he asked, snickering when Ven groaned. "Or breasts? Or vaginas?" 

Ven fumbled a hand over Vanitas' mouth. "Not funny, Sir." 

Vanitas licked Ven's hand, rolling to pin him to the bed when he jerked away. "You don't want to show your friends how good of a sub you are?" he asked softly. "Show them how much you enjoy being my pet?" 

"You're such an ass, Sir," Ven grumbled. 

"Do I need to get the baking soda?" 

"No…" Ven sighed and buried his hands in Vanitas' hair. "You want to go with them, Sir?" 

"I think it'd be good for you." 

Ven sighed again. "I don't want to do a scene in front of them… and if I don't want to watch them…"

"We'll find something else to do," Vanitas said, pressing his lips to Ven's. "Relax, pet. It won't be as weird as you think." 

"If you say so, Sir." He didn't sound convinced. 

"I do. Goodnight, pet." Vanitas expected it to be difficult, falling asleep in a strange bed, but Ven's warmth next to him eased him into sleep easily enough. 

  
  
  


When morning came, doors opened and banged shut. Riku shouted for Sora to shut off his alarm. Terra yelled up the stairs that the eggs were ready. 

Vanitas groaned and rolled over, burying his face under the pillow. How the fuck did Ven deal with this every day? He preferred his mornings to be quiet. 

"Sorry they're so loud, Sir," Ven mumbled, still half asleep. He curled closer, fingers and arm warm where they settled on the back of Vanitas' neck and across his shoulders. 

Vanitas grunted and tried to fall back asleep, but it was no use. Especially when there was a knock on the door. 

"Ven. Breakfast," Sora called. There were a few moments of silence, then, "Vanitas, you can join us, too." 

Vanitas sighed, removing the pillow and cracking his eyes open to find Ven watching him. "What time is your class?" 

"Nine." 

Vanitas sighed again, rolling onto his back. "Get ready then." There was no point in trying to get back to sleep now. 

He dressed in his own clothes and headed down the stairs. 

"Bet you don't miss this, huh?" Terra said with a grin. 

"Not really." He hadn't often joined the others for meals until his last couple of weeks staying here, but breakfast was always by far the most hectic. 

When he glanced at the table where the others were eating, he found Sora watching him and met his gaze. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Sora to say whatever was on his mind, but he returned to his breakfast without a word. 

Whatever. 

He knew Sora disapproved of him. Likely blamed him for the fact their father left Sora's mother, too, but it wasn't like the jackass left her for Vanitas' mother. He'd been a bastard through and through. 

Terra offered him a cup of coffee as Ven clamored down the stairs. 

Ven's smile faded into a frown when he saw the cup in Vanitas' hands. 

The little furrow between Ven's eyebrows deepened as Vanitas took a sip of the coffee. He doubted Ven was even aware of his reaction, much less recognized that specific type of jealousy for what it was. That could become a problem, but it could wait. He added it to the ever-growing list. 

"Eat up, shrimp," Terra said, handing Ven a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. 

Ven scowled as he took the plate. "Least I'm not a golden retriever." 

Terra laughed and mussed Ven's hair. "Why're you so cranky? Did Vanitas kick you out of your own bed?" 

"Aqua should teach you to mind your own business," Ven said, slapping at Terra's hand. 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, not missing the shift in moods around the table. 

Aqua glanced up, phone in one hand and toast in the other, hovering halfway to her mouth. She met Vanitas' eyes before setting her toast back on her plate and straightening in her seat. "I need to do what?" 

Terra grimaced and stepped away. He grabbed his uniform shirt off the back of a chair and finished getting dressed. 

Apparently, they'd be dealing with Ven's jealousy now. 

Ven winced, staring at his plate and scuffing his foot against the floor. "Nothing," he finally said, setting the plate aside. "I'm not hungry. Can we go?" 

"No," Vanitas replied, ignoring Ven's glare. 

Ven sneered. "Why, is there some rule that says ‘keep your mouth shut when someone else's pet oversteps with your Sir'?"

Terra sputtered and turned to look at Ven with wide eyes. "I what?" 

"You heard me!" Ven clenched his fists and shoved away from the counter. 

Vanitas frowned. "Ventus," he said firmly. 

Ven stopped at the edge of the kitchen, though he refused to turn around. 

With a sigh, he glanced at Aqua. "I'll let you figure out how you want to handle this, but I expect any punishments to be run through me first." Once Aqua nodded, he dumped his coffee in the sink and guided Ven out of the kitchen with a hand on his shoulder. 

Ven grabbed his bag and then slumped into the passenger seat of the car. He stared out the window with his arms crossed, sulking. 

Vanitas let him stew. There were a dozen ways he could approach this, though he wasn’t sure which would be best. Ven wasn’t stupid, and he picked up on things quick enough, but the issue was finding the real root of the problem.

He pulled into a café near the college and held his card out to Ven. "You're not going to class on an empty stomach," he said when Ven looked at him in confusion. 

Once Ven was out of the car, he let out a slow breath. He probably should have expected this the moment Ven met Demyx, but he never expected that kind of reaction with his own roommates. Then again, Ven hadn't interacted much with other subs. Even in the club, Vanitas kept him close. 

Maybe he should remedy that once Ven's finals were out of the way. 

He took his card back when Ven returned with a breakfast sandwich and orange juice. "Ven." 

Ven sighed and jammed his straw into the juice carton. "I know. I'm sorry, okay? I know I was a dick." 

"I'm not the one you need to say that to. I'm more interested in why." 

Ven shrugged, tearing off a bite of his sandwich without eating it. "I wanted to get your coffee, even though our coffee sucks." He sighed. "I know it's stupid-" 

"It's not stupid," Vanitas said firmly. "It was stupid to act like a dick about it. You're my pet, Ven. It's okay if you don't want others serving me." 

"Really?" Ven looked at him with a frown. "It feels stupid to get mad over something like that." 

Vanitas considered that a moment. "I'd be upset if you served another Dom. Or if another Dom asked you to serve them." He'd never had to explain basic kink or service protocols before. Most people he came across in the scene had already been interested in the lifestyle or playing for years. 

"You're mine as much as I am yours. If you want to keep mundane service between us, we can." He paused. "That might make eating in restaurants awkward for you though." 

Ven eyed him in confusion before rolling his eyes. He threw a piece of bread at Vanitas. "You're such a dick, Sir." He bit into his sandwich, tearing another piece off as he chewed. "You're not really going to let them punish me or something, are you?" 

Vanitas sighed. He doubted it would come to that, considering Ven was still figuring out how he fit in with the others now that he was stepping into the kink community rather than as just a roommate. "We'll see what Aqua thinks is best. Next time-" 

"Don't be a dick," Ven muttered. "I know. I got it." 

"I was going to say, next time something bothers you, say so. Instead of being a dick." He picked the piece of bread off his shirt and held it out, an inch from Ven's lips. 

Ven made a face. "No way." 

"No?" Vanitas raised an eyebrow, amused and curious if Ven would give in or stand his ground. 

"Are you going to punish me if I don't?" 

"Is that the kind of relationship you want?" 

Ven frowned and took another bite of his sandwich before answering. "I don't think so. Do you?" 

“Not really.” Vanitas rolled down his window and tossed the bread out. "I’d rather you figure out your own limits before trying something you’re opposed to.” He glanced back at Ven when he snorted. “What’s so funny?”

Ven shook his head and shoved the last bite in his mouth. “Nothing, Sir. I’m just really lucky you’re the one who found me at the club that night.” He leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to Vanitas’ cheek.

“You have no idea." The thought of Ven ending up in the same situation Vanitas had made his skin crawl. At least Vanitas knew he'd been stupid before he even got to that point, he just hadn't cared. 

But Ven was ignorant and naive enough that any abusive asshole could manipulate him into thinking he deserved whatever they did to him for not knowing his own limits. 

He drove the short distance to the campus and pulled Ven in for a proper kiss. “I’ll pick you up next week. Let me know how your lecture goes tonight."

Ven grimaced as he unbuckled. "You could come over and see for yourself." 

"You need to work it out between yourselves. I trust Aqua's judgement and not to overstep." 

Ven paused and glanced at Vanitas. "You do?" 

"Is that surprising?" Vanitas asked dryly. Considering Aqua was the one who’d somehow managed to keep him afloat during his many rough patches - along with his brother, as much as he hated to admit that - he’d trust every single one of them with his life. And almost anything involving kink. 

His personal life, not so much.

“A little.” Ven looked like he was going to say something else before deciding against it. "Thanks for breakfast, Sir. I'll call you tonight." 

Vanitas watched Ven until he was out of sight. 

He had a sinking suspicion he was even more screwed than he originally thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Ven struggled to focus on classes, but his mind kept wandering to last night and that morning. He still wasn't convinced jealousy was in fact an acceptable response, over a fucking cup of coffee no less, but Vanitas hadn’t lied to him before, as far as he knew. 

Just one more thing he’d fucked up. One more thing to have to learn to navigate. He was starting to wonder just how far Vanitas’ patience would go. Surely he wouldn’t want to spend the next year dealing with Ven’s shortcomings when it came to kink and failing to be a proper sub. 

He had to do better. He didn’t want Vanitas getting fed up with him before he had the chance to really understand any of it. 

After his classes, Ven set up in his bedroom to study. He put his headphones on with his violin music and tried not to think about the conversation, i.e. lecture, that would likely happen during or after dinner. He hated having to apologize for being a dick, though at least it was less often than it had been a couple years ago.

 

 

There was a knock on his door a few hours later. “Ven,” Aqua called. “Dinner.”

“Coming.” He closed his notebooks and took a breath. He didn’t mind tough conversations exactly, but he had a feeling it would be more embarrassing than anything. 

Once in the kitchen, he filled a plate with broccoli and cheese casserole and settled at the table. Kairi and Sora were missing, but Riku was there with Terra and Aqua. He poked at his food, waiting for the others to get settled before speaking. “I’m sorry I was a dick this morning.”

Terra cleared his throat. “And I’m sorry if I overstepped. I didn’t know you had service as part of your contract."

Vanitas had mentioned mundane services, and possibly adding them to their contract if he wanted to. He understood the gist of what that meant, but he was sure he was missing something. Just another thing he'd have to learn about. "I don't, but I think I might want to." 

Terra raised an eyebrow and shared a brief look with Aqua. "You're really jumping all in."

"Is that bad?" he asked, tightening his fingers around his fork. 

"It's not _bad_ , but…" Aqua trailed off with a sigh. "There is such a thing as escalating too quickly. You'll get overwhelmed or burn yourself out trying everything all at once." 

"I'm already overwhelmed," Ven muttered, stabbing at a piece of broccoli. 

"What do you mean?" Riku asked. 

"I don't even know what I'm doing half the time!" Ven dropped his fork to his plate and slumped in his seat. "I don't even know why I trust him. Or why I like what he does to me. Or why I like _him_ so much." Shit. He hadn’t meant to say all that, and he could already feel the helpless panic scratching its way up his spine. The anxious knot in his stomach wasn't nearly as bad as when he'd broken down in front of Vanitas, but it was there.

"Ohh boy." Aqua sat back in her chair. "Ven, you can’t just-” She stopped herself and pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

Ven sneered, sure she was about to tell him he couldn’t get attached to Vanitas. It was a little too late for that anyway. 

And it wasn't like he truly didn't understand. He knew why he liked Vanitas. Even when Ven was tied up, Vanitas never tried to force him into doing something he didn’t want. Not really. He'd made it clear Ven could always say no. 

What he didn't get was why Vanitas wanted _him._ He wasn't nice, he knew he had a mouth when he got upset, and he was lousy at being a decent sub. Vanitas even had to teach him how to give a proper blowjob.

His father and Axel both had made it abundantly clear he was worthless. That he'd never amount to much. It shouldn’t surprise him that extended to _this_ , too.

Before he could follow that thought into a downward spiral, Riku tapped his fork against his mostly empty plate. "So you like what he does to you. You like him. What’s the problem?”

"Has he made you do something you didn't want to?" Aqua asked. 

Ven tensed and shot her a look, crossing his arms. He was getting sick of being asked that whenever they thought something was wrong. "No. He won't even try anything I haven't said yes to beforehand." He bit his tongue when Terra looked surprised. 

How could Vanitas trust them so completely with this stuff when they apparently thought the worst of him? 

"So what's the problem?" Riku asked.

"I don't know. I just…" Ven sighed and stared at his plate. "When I'm with him, or when we're in a scene, it's fine. But after, or when I'm back here, it's like…" He shrugged and tightened his arms against his chest. "I know I don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to fuck it up bad enough he hates me." 

"Okay, first off, you can't 'fuck it up'," Terra said, complete with air quotes. 

Riku nodded. "You're still figuring out what works for you. That takes time." 

"It sounds like Vanitas understands that, too.” Aqua leaned forward, crossing her arms on the table. “So the real issue is, you don't really understand all these urges you're finding in yourself?" 

"I guess?" That didn’t sound _wrong_ , but... "Mostly I just… I don't get how it's supposed to _work_." 

"Okay." Aqua drummed her nails against the table a few times. "Okay. We can help with that. I'll talk to Kairi. Maybe we can use stricter protocols here for a week or two so you can get used to seeing it." 

Ven looked between the three of them. "How is that going to help?" 

"We've pretty much been treating you a bit like a sub already," Riku said. "So when you're taking care of your part of the chores, just do it with the mindset of a sub." 

Ven made a face. "I don't do Vanitas' laundry." 

Terra snickered. "You might be soon if you're adding mundane service to your contract." 

The last thing Ven wanted was chores like that cutting into their already limited time together, but that was something he'd have to talk to Vanitas about. With summer coming up, hopefully Vanitas would let him stay longer than just the weekends. 

"There's nothing wrong with what you're feeling. Or with enjoying things that seem like you shouldn't," Riku said. "So long as you're being safe about everything." He paused, studying Ven a moment before adding, “No one can tell you how to be a perfect sub, Ven. Every relationship is unique.” 

"Just be glad you've found someone you can explore it with." Aqua sat back as Terra cleared her plate. "As for this morning… Apology accepted. Just talk to us going forward. We're all in this together." 

Ven ducked his head and nodded. "Sorry." 

"Eat up so you can go report to Vanitas," Riku said, sounding amused. 

Ven looked up to see Riku smirking at him and rolled his eyes. "Is that common protocol, too?" he muttered, reaching for his fork. 

"Communication?" Riku asked with a soft laugh. "I'd be worried if it wasn't." 

He poked at his food with a frown before forcing himself to eat. The more pieces he put together about how all this worked, the bigger he realized the picture was. And how little he really knew about any of it. 

He finished eating and headed upstairs. Then he sat on his bed and stared at his phone for several minutes. He wasn't sure why he felt hesitant, or why there was a nervous flutter in his stomach, but he finally took a breath and called. 

Vanitas answered on the second ring. "Hello, pet." 

"Hello, Sir," Ven replied, a smile tugging at his lips. The nervous fluttering vanished at the sound of Vanitas’ voice. He shifted back on the bed and settled against his pillows. "How was your day?" 

"Much quieter than this morning." 

Ven rolled his eyes with a quiet laugh. "Speaking of… Aqua suggested they start using stricter protocols here. So I can see how things are supposed to work, I guess." 

"You sound so thrilled about that." 

"I doubt it'll help," Ven said, picking at the frayed hem of his shorts. 

"What do you think would help?" 

"I don't know." He sighed and rubbed his forehead, refusing to have a breakdown while on the phone. It didn’t feel nearly as imminent as it had earlier, but it was still lingering for some reason. “Riku said there’s no such thing as a perfect sub?” He hadn't meant it to sound like a question.

Vanitas hummed. “That’s true. One person’s idea of a perfect sub could be the complete opposite of another’s idea.” He snorted softly. “Not everyone enjoys a mouthy brat.”

“But you do,” Ven said, voice quiet. He found himself holding his breath as he waited for Vanitas’ response.

“Yes, pet,” Vanitas replied, voice just as quiet. After Ven let out a loud, shaky breath, he continued. “That’s part of why we work so well.”

“Even though I don’t know shit about any of this?” He had to know. If Vanitas was frustrated with his lack of experience with kink, and relationships in general. If he really wouldn’t rather have someone like Riku, who knew who and what he was, and was comfortable with himself.

Vanitas was silent a moment, and Ven could practically hear the little frown Vanitas likely had. “If I wasn’t prepared for the work needed for you to learn all this, I never would have agreed to that first dinner.” 

Ven clamped a hand over his mouth, but not quickly enough to stifle the soft, choked gasp as a wave of relief washed through him. 

Vanitas sighed. "If you've been worried that I'll… get bored, or tired of teaching you, stop it," he said firmly. "You have no idea how…" 

Ven kept silent, waiting for Vanitas to finish that sentence, but several long seconds passed without another word. "Sir?" He almost expected Vanitas to brush it off, to say it was nothing and change the subject, but maybe his breakdown had been a good thing after all. 

"You have no idea how incredible it is, finding you before you've been told how you should act or think as a sub," Vanitas finally said. "I don't expect you to change who you are, pet. I only expect you to be willing to explore your depths with me." 

Ven blinked back the tears of relief and… gratitude that Vanitas was the one he'd ended up falling for. "Okay," he whispered. "But I think I'm going to need lots of help figuring all this out." 

Vanitas snorted. "We have time. Make a list of questions and we’ll start going through them." 

"Thank you, Sir. That will help a lot." He should have been doing that weeks ago with Riku or Aqua, but maybe it was better that it be with Vanitas. 

"Do you have any other lingering doubts?" Vanitas asked. "Anything waiting to cause another panic attack?" 

Ven rolled his eyes even as he smiled. All the anxiety that had built up over dinner was gone, and he felt more calm now than he had even after his breakdown. He didn't know everything, but that was okay, and they'd work through it together. And Vanitas _preferred_ it that way. "No, Sir. I think I'm good." 

He shifted onto his back with a grin. "I could go for some phone sex though." 

Vanitas laughed. "Goodnight, pet," he said, before hanging up. 

Ven scoffed and stared at his phone, not quite able to believe Vanitas had just _hung up on him_. And he even turned down _phone sex_. 

"How rude." 


	22. Chapter 22

Because Vanitas was weak and honestly hated the idea of not spending the weekend with Ven, he ended up with his dining table taken over by the brat by the time he returned from the club on Friday night. He'd let Ven weasel his way into staying the weekend, but he drew the line at either of them being distracted at the club until after finals. 

Ven was slumped over the table on top of his books, and Vanitas tsk'ed even as warmth curled its way through his chest. Coming home to Ven waiting for him… It was something he could certainly get addicted to. He moved up behind Ven and leaned over him, kissing beneath his ear. "Time for bed, pet," he murmured.

Ven moaned in protest before sitting up with a sleepy pout. "I'm awake."

"Could have fooled me." Vanitas tugged Ven to his feet, brushing his thumb against the line on Ven's cheek from a textbook. "Bed." 

Ven nodded and immediately leaned into Vanitas, using him as support as they headed up the stairs. Somehow, he managed to undress on his own before collapsing into bed. 

Vanitas watched for a few moments before shaking his head and changing. Once in bed, his fingers immediately found their way into blond hair as he settled in. A warm burst of contentment curled through him as he watched Ven sleep.

With summer break around the corner, he planned to set aside ample time for them to figure out what they both wanted from this going forward. There'd be more issues to deal with, and more than a little exploring and experimenting, but that was half the fun. 

He'd spent over an hour on the phone with Aqua last week, and while he knew it had been somewhat of an interrogation, he'd finally made some kind of progress. At least as far as making his intentions clear where it came to Ven. She might have even started to warm to him. 

It was a start, at any rate. 

The others would use lifestyle type living arrangements for a couple weeks to let Ven get firsthand experience with it, and then they'd go to the lake for a few days. Then the week after that was Ven's birthday. 

He wasn't sure what to get as a present. Part of him wanted to give Ven his collar, but they hadn't talked about that yet. He wasn't even sure if that was something Ven really wanted. 

It'd be best to wait until the end of the contract year for that. No point in rushing things. And Ven was honestly nowhere near understanding just what a collar _really_ meant anyway. 

Maybe he'd take Ven to the club and show off his chaps instead. 

He drifted to sleep wondering if Ven would ever be comfortable doing a public scene. 

  
  


Morning came far too early, and he was mildly disappointed to find Ven already out of bed by the time he woke up. 

His disappointment didn't last when he reached the kitchen and Ven offered him a cup of coffee. Prepared just how he liked it. "Thank you, pet," he said, not missing the faint, almost serene smile on Ven's lips. 

"Breakfast is ready," Ven said, offering Vanitas a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. 

"How's your studying coming?" he asked, taking the plate to the table. He stacked a few of Ven's books and set them aside so they had room to eat. 

"Okay, I think." Ven settled next to him and dug in. "It's easier to study here. S’quiet." 

That was an understatement. A farm would be quiet compared to a house with five other people. "When you need a break, why don't we go get our tests taken care of.”

Ven nodded, not slowing in devouring his breakfast. 

Vanitas shook his head, finishing his own at a more reasonable pace. He ran his fingers through Ven’s hair before taking his coffee to the living room. 

For the next few hours, Ven studied at the table, and Vanitas set up a couple job openings for a general manager and another floor manager for the club. He’d already had to shuffle a couple people around when he realized he really wasn’t willing to give up all his weekends any longer than necessary.

If he was going to give Ven the attention and support he needed, he couldn’t sink eighty hours a week into the club anymore; even if he did enjoy the work. 

He completely missed when Ven brought him a fresh coffee half an hour after they settled in. Between one absent sip and the next, it went from lukewarm to hot. 

Ven hadn’t said anything, and he’d been quiet enough Vanitas hadn’t even noticed he’d moved from the table. Any doubts he had that Ven might get overwhelmed with the lifestyle, or with adding service to his contract, faded almost completely. Sure, there would be rough patches, but Ven was more suited to being a sub than Ven apparently realized.

When Ven finally joined him on the couch near noon, he immediately curled into Vanitas’ side and nuzzled into his neck. “You should take me out to lunch.”

“Oh?” Vanitas replied, looking over the financial sheets Naminé had sent him.

“Definitely.” Ven pulled back when Vanitas didn’t acknowledge him, glancing at the computer before settling quietly next to him.

Vanitas rewarded him with a hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly as he finished looking over the files and sent back his approval. Then he closed his laptop and turned his attention to Ven. 

Ven was wearing boxers, but he didn't comment on it. Ven hadn't officially signed the new contract yet, though Vanitas had updated it to include room for experimenting after Ven's punishment essay. 

He pulled Ven in for a quick kiss before standing, retrieving the updated contract and a pen. "Still wanting to sign, pet?" 

Ven jumped to his feet and hurried over with an eager expression, looking over the changes before taking the pen and signing. With a grin, he handed it back. "All yours, Sir." 

Vanitas hummed, pulling Ven close and groping him as he claimed Ven's mouth. "All mine," he growled with a pointed squeeze to Ven's ass. Then he pulled away, giving it a sharp smack. "Get dressed." 

  
  


The trip to the clinic was quick and uneventful, and they were back in the car less than an hour after arriving. Somewhere between getting their blood drawn  and leaving, though, Ven had gone quiet.

When Ven finally spoke, he sounded subdued. "I'm clean, you know.”

Vanitas glanced over at him. "So am I." 

Ven frowned, turning his head to stare out the window. _Sulking,_ more like. "Then why the tests?" 

"For safety. And peace of mind, for the both of us." 

Ven shifted in his seat. "Because when the results come back, you want to stop using condoms." 

Ah. Well, better to get that discussion out of the way now. The list was long enough as it was without adding to it. "If that's something you want." 

"What if it's not?" 

It was Vanitas' turn to frown. "Then we keep using them." 

"Just like that." 

"Just like that." When Ven didn't say anything further, Vanitas looked over at him. "Do you want to keep using them no matter what?" 

Ven didn't respond immediately, which didn't sit well with him.

Considering how Ven reacted to being praised, and how eager he was to please... And that his father was apparently an abusive asshole... Vanitas felt sick just thinking about it. He hadn’t wanted to broach that topic this early, but if they were going to step into a serious relationship, it’d be best to know exactly what he was dealing with.

“Ven... did your father punish you if you disagreed with him?” he asked softly. He watched Ven from the corner of his eye. Saw how Ven went rigid and his knuckles whitened as he gripped his jeans. 

It was all the answer he really needed.

Anger spiked in his chest and he forced out a slow breath, turning his attention back to the road. “I’m not going to punish you if you say no. Not using condoms can be a limit just like anything else.” He paused and glanced at Ven again, but he was still stiff and staring out the window. “I like that you want to please me, but not if it comes at the price of self-sacrifice.” After walking that path himself, even if it’d been for completely different reasons, he wasn’t about to let Ven start down it with him. 

It took until Vanitas parked at the sushi restaurant Ven wanted to eat at for Ven to respond. “Isn’t all of this about self-sacrifice?” he asked softly.

Vanitas went still, dropping his hand from the key before he could shut off the ignition. “Not really,” he answered slowly. So much for waiting to have these conversations until after Ven finished his finals. “A sub chooses what they are willing to give up. But it’s always an exchange. They receive something in return - pleasure, release, grounding, whatever.”

He turned towards Ven and lightly grasped his chin, coaxing him into looking at Vanitas. “That is not the same as giving up your right to say no to something just because you think it will please me. It won’t,” he added firmly. “And if you do, it will damage what trust I have in you to protect yourself.”

“Okay,” Ven answered, too soft and far too quickly.

Vanitas bit back his frustration, unsure how to get through to Ven and make him understand. It wasn’t just that Ven didn’t seem to know how a power exchange worked, it went beyond that. 

Ven didn’t even believe he had power in this relationship...

Maybe what he’d seen as _eagerness_ had really been fear and desperation, and Vanitas swallowed the disgust building in his throat. Surely he hadn’t been so blinded by having a new sub that he’d misread everything?

No. Even if some of Ven’s actions were fueled by his fear of losing Vanitas’ interest, even a blind person could see that Ven was a natural. There was no way he could have forced himself to submit like that for months without Vanitas or the others noticing. 

“Let’s eat,” he said, turning off the car and heading inside. The conversation was far from over, but they weren’t having it on an empty stomach. 

He requested the secluded booth at the back corner of the restaurant, and between the two of them, ordered five of the specialty sushi rolls. Once they had their drinks, Vanitas crossed his arms on the table and studied Ven. “I want you to repeat after me, pet,” he said, waiting until he had Ven’s full attention. “I, as the sub, have the power in this relationship.”

Ven clamped his mouth shut and kept silent. 

Well. That was interesting. He watched Ven for several long seconds, to no avail. “Ven.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

Ven shifted in his seat, turning away and staring out the window. It was another long minute before he said, “It feels wrong.”

“Only if you’re looking at it from the wrong perspective.” At least they were getting somewhere. It was no wonder Ven felt out of sorts if he had misconceptions that needed breaking. 

“What other perspective is there?” Ven asked, and Vanitas didn’t miss the way he sounded defensive. 

Definitely misconceptions. 

“Many.” When Ven shot him a disbelieving look, he sighed. “Would you prefer I have all the power?”

Ven frowned. “That’s how this is supposed to work.”

“Okay. So you would prefer a slave contract?” 

Ven looked about to nod, but he stopped himself. “What’s that mean?”

“You sign over all rights to me. Everything, from how you dress, what you eat, what you do with your free time… All of it is decided by me. Slaves have no rights. Sometimes not even the right to say no.” He paused, watching Ven as that sank in. “If the Master wanted to piss in his slave’s mouth and make him swallow, the slave would do it, regardless of any protests,” he added, just to drive the point home. He wasn’t going to sugarcoat it, and he wasn’t disappointed when Ven’s expression landed somewhere between disgusted and horrified.

“So, is that the contract you want?” 

He expected Ven to say no; he’d already said as much after his jealous rant at Terra. He didn’t realize just how much he needed Ven to say no right then until Ven didn’t say anything. For the first time since taking Ven on, he wondered if maybe he was in over his head after all. 

“Is that the contract you want, Sir?” Ven finally asked, eyes focused on the center of the table.

Vanitas could have said no. Maybe he should have. Instead he asked, “If I said yes, would you become my slave?” Because he had to know, right now, before this went any further, just how far Ven really was willing to go just to please him. If Ven was willing to let Vanitas control every aspect of his life because he thought that was what Vanitas wanted.

Minutes ticked by without Ven answering, but his brow was pinched as he continued staring at the table like it had all the answers. Maybe it did. 

Their food arrived and Vanitas waited until the waitress was gone before prodding. “Ven?”

With a shuddering breath, Ven seemed to cave in on himself before shaking his head. “No,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, Sir. I can’t... I don’t _want_ to be a slave.”

“Good,” Vanitas said, relief and pride leaving him momentarily breathless. “Good boy.” That was something he could work with, at least. He picked up his chopsticks, motioning to the food. “Eat up.” Ven’s incredulous expression fueled the quiet anger in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it for now. “I’m proud of you, pet. I need you to continue making those decisions with your own wellbeing in mind. It’s the only way you’re going to find your real limits. Understand?”

Ven carefully picked up his own chopsticks and poured soy sauce before answering. “I think so, Sir.” 

“Good,” he said again. That was good. 

He let Ven process that as they ate before returning to the previous issue. “So if not a slave, then a sub. A sub has rights. They keep their autonomy. The _sub_ chooses what they are willing to give, when to give it, and what they need in return.”

“But you’re the one in control,” Ven said, frowning as he picked up another piece of sushi. 

Vanitas tapped his chopsticks against his soy dish as he considered his response. “I’m the one in charge,” he finally said. “There’s a difference. It’s my job to ensure we both get what we need, within the terms and limits that you set.” He’d never been so grateful for Aqua’s lecturing and his therapist than he was right then. Putting all this into words in a way Ven needed for him to understand would have been impossible without them. 

“I might ask you for something you don’t want to do, but it’s your choice. Even if you agree, it’s temporary, and you can stop it at any time.”

“So can you,” Ven said, finally glancing up long enough to meet Vanitas’ eyes. 

Vanitas nodded. “All of this works exactly like your limits. It changes based on your needs.”

“What about _your_ needs?”

It took every ounce of control to keep from saying his needs didn’t matter right now. That was only partly true. He was fine with taking what Ven was willing to give while focusing on Ven learning his limits for now. Instead, he waited for the waitress to refill their drinks before answering. 

"You've been fulfilling my biggest need. It doesn't matter so much what you give up. I want your submission, and I want it given willingly." 

They finished eating in silence as Ven mulled that over. There was enough sushi left over to fill a to-go box and once Vanitas paid, they headed back to the car. 

"What if I don't want to try anything new?" Ven asked. 

"Then you're not willing." 

"Yeah, but…"

Vanitas sighed and glanced over after he got back on the road. "Are you still willing to submit in other ways?" 

Ven hesitated, but said, "Yes, Sir." 

"Then we can figure something out." Relief coiled through him at the sound of Ven's soft laugh. 

"You really mean that…"

"You might not have noticed, pet, but I enjoy our time together," he said dryly. 

Ven was quiet a moment, before he reached over and lightly rested his hand on Vanitas'. "Thank you, Sir. You should teach a class or something," he said, grin evident in his voice.

There was an idea. He shifted his hand to grasp Ven's fingers, rubbing his thumb along the back of them. That really wasn't a bad idea at all. There'd been requests for demos and such, and there were enough members now to make it worth the effort. "Would you attend them?" 

"If you're teaching them?" Ven asked with a soft laugh. "Yes, Sir. Definitely." 

Vanitas refrained from rolling his eyes. "No, I would find an experienced sub to do them." He might have the occasional desire to let his sub do all the work, but it wasn't a frame of mind he'd really explored. The last time he'd been a sub, he'd just been looking for pain and escape. "They'd be able to answer your questions better." 

"...What if I don't like their answers?" 

"Then you come to me or Riku and we find an answer that works." 

Ven rubbed his fingertips against Vanitas' index finger for a few moments. "Okay." 

"Okay." 

The rest of the drive was silent, but it was comfortable. He still didn't know if Ven wanted to keep the condoms for the foreseeable future, but it didn't matter until the tests came back anyway. 

He followed Ven to the fridge and waited until he put the food away before pressing him back against it, claiming his lips. 

Ven wrapped his arms around Vanitas' shoulders, his body unresisting and pliant. When Vanitas finally broke the kiss, he licked his lips with a soft moan. "You could fuck me, Sir. Before I go back to studying." 

"I could," Vanitas murmured, moving to Ven's neck. He took his time leaving a mark there, finally lifting his head to study Ven. "Can you tell me who has the power here?" 

There was a long beat before Ven whispered, "I do, Sir." 

"And why is that?" 

"Because I'm the sub." His voice still held doubt. 

Vanitas straightened and pulled his hands out from under Ven's shirt, resting them on his hips instead. "Put your hands above your head." When Ven obeyed without question, he left him like that a moment before asking, "Why did you do that?" 

"Because you told me to," Ven said, a frown settling between his eyebrows. 

"And if Aqua or Riku told you to do that? Would you obey them?" 

The frown deepened as Ven stared at Vanitas' chest. "No." 

Vanitas hummed and found the warm skin above Ven's jeans with his thumbs, rubbing small circles into it. "Strip naked, go outside, and run around the house." 

Ven looked up with a scowl. "No way." 

"Why not?" he asked, mildly amused that Ven needed such extreme examples to draw the line without hesitation. 

"Because I don't want to." 

"Okay. Why not?" Vanitas waited as Ven shifted against the fridge, dropping his arms as he clearly grew more frustrated. 

"You can't make me," Ven finally grumbled. 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. It wasn't a reason, but he was surprised Ven didn't seem to realize that was exactly the point. "You're right. I can't make you do anything." 

That only seemed to make things worse, Ven's scowl bordering on a sneer. "You can take it out on me later though," he snapped. "Punish me for not doing what you wanted. Make me think twice about refusing again." 

Fuck. He was not prepared for this, and it took every ounce of control he had not to pull away. His anger wasn't for Ven and he wouldn't risk Ven thinking it was. "I could," he said, letting out a slow breath. "And there are some Doms who do, and some subs who like that kind of play." 

Ven didn't respond, his hands curled into fists at his sides, like he expected Vanitas to punish him. To hit him. 

Instead, Vanitas slid his palm up Ven's chest, grasping his chin and tipping his head back. "What if I told you to strip and lie on the table so I could tie you down?" 

Ven's eyes darted to the table before looking back at Vanitas. His tongue flicked out, wetting his lips before he nodded. 

"Even without knowing what I want to do to you?" 

Ven frowned again, but he didn't hesitate. "Yes, Sir. I trust you." 

"Trust me to do what, pet?" 

"To not do anything I…" Ven trailed off, slumping against the fridge with a dumbfounded expression. "Oh." 

"Oh," Vanitas agreed. 

Ven fell silent and let out a few long, shuddering breaths before speaking again. "I trust you to follow my limits. I'm... giving you the power to use me how you want, because I can trust you not to hurt me. Because you know where I draw the line. Even if that line isn’t permanent." 

 _Finally,_ they were getting somewhere. 

"Good boy." Ven's hesitant smile was more than worth the frustration of the past few hours. He slid his fingers into Ven's hair and curled them into a loose fist. "Once you're restrained, you're completely helpless. I could gag you and do whatever I wanted to you, regardless of your limits. But that's not the point, is it?" 

"No, Sir," Ven whispered. 

"Do you understand why I need to be able to trust you to know your limits then? To be able to safeword without worrying about being punished for it?" 

Ven's eyes widened and he made a soft, desperate sound at the back of his throat. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, I didn't- I thought I was just supposed to let you take what you wanted and… hope you knew when it was too much." 

Vanitas pulled Ven close, running his fingers through blond hair. "And now? You understand why the sub has the power?" 

"Yes, Sir," Ven said, voice muffled against Vanitas' neck. "So you can take what you need without worrying about hurting me." 

"Good boy. Very good, pet." He held Ven like that for several long minutes, letting him soak in the praise. It was well-earned, considering where they’d started. When Ven had safeworded Red instead of Yellow because he didn’t even really understand the nuances behind how all this worked. 

He pressed his lips to Ven’s temple and flexed his fingers in the blond hair. “No matter how well we work together, I can’t read your mind, pet. If you tell me Green when you really mean Red, you’re hurting both of us.”

“Yes, Sir,” Ven whispered. “I understand. I won’t lie to you.”

Vanitas nodded, and when he finally pulled back, he tipped Ven's face up for a quick kiss. "Good boy." 

Ven tightened his fingers in the back of Vanitas’ shirt, pressing close again and burying his face in Vanitas’ neck. "Thank you, Sir." 

"You're welcome, pet." 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no idea when the next chapter will be done cause I’m stuck on how it should play out...

Ven was still riding the high of his breakthroughs well into late Sunday morning. Once that fundamental piece of information finally clicked, everything else seemed to slowly follow. 

He could trust Vanitas because while Vanitas might be interested in tormenting him, he had no desire to do any actual harm. They could explore whatever they wanted, because it wasn't about _what_ they did so much as making sure they both enjoyed it. 

But Vanitas had to know where Ven drew the lines so he wouldn't cross them.

The safewords were there to ensure they could stop if it didn't feel right anymore. If the reality of an experiment didn't live up to the fantasy. 

And once the fear and apprehension of having to commit to trying something new was gone, he had a _lot_ of fantasies. They were still pretty tame, compared to things he'd seen in the club, but they were still new and exciting. At least for him. 

And wanting to serve Vanitas… To get his coffee and make sure he had breakfast waiting for him when he woke up… That was just the start. He wanted to be of use outside of the bedroom and playroom. He wanted to make Vanitas' life easier, despite the fact the dick was rich and already had it easy. 

"What's so funny?" Vanitas asked, coming up beside him. 

Ven tipped his head back with a grin. "Nothing, Sir. Just thinking about how much I like being yours." 

"Uh huh." 

A soft sigh of content escaped him as Vanitas ran fingers through his hair. 

"How's the studying?" 

Ven grimaced. "Ugh… my head is going to explode." At least he felt like he understood most of it, though whether it was from actually understanding or overconfidence, he wasn't sure. 

Vanitas picked up the flash cards littering the table and sat beside him to flip through them. "How about a game?" 

"What kind of game?" he asked, eyeing Vanitas. Warmth flooded through him at that particular tone in Vanitas’ voice. He obviously wanted something out of it, but Ven hadn't been disappointed with any of his suggestions yet. He doubted he’d ever be disappointed with Vanitas when it came to sex.

"Every time you get an answer right, you can remove a piece of clothing." 

Seriously? "...You want to play strip quiz…? Is that why you made me get dressed this morning? Sir?" Judging by the faint twitch of Vanitas' lips, that was exactly why. He couldn't believe Vanitas had _planned_ this. Then again, he wasn't exactly surprised. "What do I get when I'm naked?"

"A reward." The heated look Vanitas gave him left no doubt what the nature of the reward would be. 

Anticipation and arousal pulsed through his body. "Okay." 

He moved his chair out when Vanitas motioned him to do so, shifting in his seat when he was out in full view. With Vanitas' eyes on him. 

The first question was easy enough, and Vanitas allowed him to remove his right sock. He dropped it with a slight frown, realizing the rules were backwards, but it wasn't like it mattered. 

His second correct answer only got him a single button of his shirt undone. "So not fair, Sir," he grumbled. "You said a piece of clothing for every right answer." 

"A button is a piece of clothing. Next question." 

Ven huffed, refraining from rolling his eyes, but only barely. 

Twenty minutes later, he was shirtless and had a sock on his left foot and right hand. His pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, and it was getting harder to focus on the questions. Especially when Vanitas kept absently rubbing himself between each one. 

Two more right answers and he finally had both socks off. 

And then Vanitas casually pulled something metal out of his pocket and set it on the table. "Instead of your clothes, you'll put these on the next answer you get wrong." 

He stared at the little silver clamps, held together by a delicate chain. He bit his lower lip to stifle his moan at the spike of heat that went through him. Fuck. _Fuck_ . This was so not fair. On the one hand, he remembered how good those had felt the last time. On the other, they’d hurt like a _bitch._ “Just those?” he asked. His voice came out strained.

“Just those.”

Ven licked his lips and forced his eyes away, glancing at Vanitas instead. This was just another scene. A game. He could say no. He could try to answer the rest of the questions correctly and not have to put them on at all. Or he could _deliberately_ miss. Let Vanitas attach them. Suffer the torment of clamps on his nipples until the game ended.

It was his choice. The thrill of exhilaration as that fact fully cemented in his head filled him with an entirely different kind of heat.

“Okay,” he finally said, and the game continued. 

He could have answered the next question correctly. Could have lost his pants and been one question away from his reward. 

He chose not to. 

When Vanitas tsk'ed and picked up the clamps, Ven whimpered. Not that he could really complain. His dick was straining in his briefs even before Vanitas rubbed his nipples into hard nubs. 

And when the cold metal sank into the sensitive flesh, he hissed and arched in his seat. " _Fuck!"_

Vanitas chuckled, lightly running his thumb over Ven's lips before stepping back. He sat and picked up the cards. "Only two questions away from your reward, pet. If you want it."

Ven shivered, focusing on his breathing instead of his stinging nipples. He almost had to sit on his own hands to keep from ripping the clamps off. _Did_ he want his reward now? Or did he want to drag this out?

In the end, he couldn’t remember the answer to the next question anyway and shrugged his shirt back on. 

Vanitas was blatantly rubbing himself and Ven was completely sure it was meant as a distraction. 

One that worked far too well. He couldn’t even focus enough to understand the next question, much less answer it correctly. All he wanted right then was Vanitas’ hands on him. Pushing him down. Taking him. Making him come.

His breathing was unsteady as Vanitas unzipped his own pants. That was so not fair. That was _cheating._ He shoved his hands under his thighs with a soft whine. "Please."

Vanitas hummed and stood, crossing the short distance between them again. His fingers tangled in Ven's hair, curling tight and forcing his head back. "Please what, pet?" 

The moan that escaped him was low and needy even to his own ears. "Please fuck me, Sir." 

"I plan on it," Vanitas purred, leaning down to steal a kiss. "The only question is if you get off with me." 

Ven whined again, chasing after Vanitas' lips, but he was already stepping back. 

"Last question, pet. All or nothing." Vanitas shuffled through the cards on the table and pulled one out, before looking at Ven with a faint smirk. "What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?" 

“What?” Ven blinked and looked up with a frown, confusion cutting through the arousal and distraction of his current situation. Why did that sound familiar? It sounded like… a quote? He grinned with relief as he remembered from where, the realization that Vanitas was a giant geek quick on its heels. "African or European?" 

Vanitas laughed, tossing the card aside. "Very good, pet." He looked Ven over with a soft hum, tracing a fingertip along his jaw. "On your feet." 

Once up, Vanitas pulled him into a kiss, the rough fingers in his hair making him gasp. 

He clutched at Vanitas' shirt, moaning into his mouth. Yes, yes, _yes._ Finally. He melted into the kiss, shuddering as Vanitas took him apart with only tongue and teeth and the fingers in Ven's hair. A light tug on the small chain between the clamps sent a spark of hot lightning straight to his dick. 

His lips were tingling by the time Vanitas pulled back. 

"I'm going to bend you over the table and fuck you. Nice and slow, just how you like," Vanitas said, his voice low enough it sent shivers along Ven's spine. 

"Yes, Sir," he breathed, the heat that had been building since he lost his first sock pooling in his gut. 

It didn't take long to get him to the table and bent over it, and then Vanitas was pressed against Ven's back, slowly working his shirt down. Hands and lips marked and claimed his flesh as each inch was bared. 

Ven squirmed, moaning and hissing by turns. The table forced the clamps to dig into his nipples, and the pain was exquisite. Vanitas' erection grinding against his ass was a promise of things to come. By the time Vanitas made his way down Ven's back, he could feel a dozen marks left in his skin. One on his shoulder still had a lingering ache from Vanitas sinking his teeth in.

Once the shirt was off, Ven pushed onto his elbows, breathing a soft sigh of relief as the pain in his nipples eased a bit. 

Vanitas pulled Ven's pants down, letting them drop to the floor. The briefs followed, just enough for cool air to caress his ass where Vanitas' warmth had been. Leaving his dick still trapped inside them. 

With a hum, Vanitas placed a kiss on Ven's lower back, then each ass cheek, before leaving bites on both. "Hands on your ass, pet." 

"What?" Ven blinked against the haze threatening to drown out the rest of the world, glancing over his shoulder at Vanitas' amused expression. 

"Spread yourself for me." 

He blinked again, feeling the heat creeping into his neck and face. No way. No _way._ That was worse than touching himself while Vanitas watched. 

But that had also been really, _really_ hot. 

Ven whimpered, pushing his elbow up for balance before dropping his forehead to the table. He took two deep, shaky breaths before reaching his other hand back and grabbing his own ass cheek. 

"Good boy," Vanitas purred. "Now the other one." 

Ven squeezed his eyes shut with a soft whine of protest, but he did as he was told. He grabbed his ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks. It should have been mortifying, and maybe it was, but he couldn't ignore the way his dick twitched in approval. The position forced him onto his chest again, the clamps digging in hard enough to make him hiss. 

"Good boy," Vanitas said again. "Thank you, pet." He shifted behind Ven, nudging his legs a bit further apart. His hands settled on Ven's wrists, followed by hot breath and a wet tongue on his hole. 

"Aah!" Ven's eyes flew open and he squirmed against the table, his fingers digging into his ass as he pushed back, seeking the hot, wet press of Vanitas' tongue. The sharp smack of a palm against his thigh made him yelp. "Please," he gasped, suddenly uncaring about spreading his cheeks further so long as Vanitas kept going. 

Vanitas chuckled, tightening his grip on Ven's wrists before pushing his tongue in. 

Heat washed through him in waves as Vanitas tongue-fucked him, apparently determined to use only tongue and teeth to prepare him. That didn't dampen Ven's arousal in the least; his briefs were damp where his erection was still trapped in them.

Ven's toes curled against the floor when Vanitas shifted enough to suck on his balls. _Fuck_ , that felt good. "More, Sir. Please." He tried to lift his chest to get some relief from the clamps, but it was no use. He couldn't focus enough to keep his chest up and his hands in place at the same time. 

"More?" Vanitas asked, kissing Ven's fingers and ass before grazing his teeth over a knuckle. Moving down an inch, he sank his teeth into the top of Ven's thigh, hard enough to leave a bruise. Then he pulled away completely, the distinctive snap of a lube bottle following. "Like this?" he asked, pressing a finger in. 

Ven bit his lip against a long moan, rocking onto his toes and pushing back into Vanitas. The finger felt good, but it wasn't good enough. Not when the last time Vanitas had been inside him was when Vanitas made love to him a week ago. 

Before his multiple breakdowns. 

"I need _you_ , Sir," he pleaded. 

"Need?" Vanitas asked, pulling his finger away. "Desperate, aren't you, pet?" 

"Always," Ven whispered. He felt Vanitas pause, before he stood and ripped open a condom. His fingers tightened on his ass, spreading himself as desperate need surged through him. 

Vanitas pressed against his ass, slowly rubbing between Ven's cheeks as he leaned forward. He stretched out against Ven's back, leaving another mark on his shoulder. "Hands beside your head, pet." 

Ven whimpered and dragged his arms up. Finally, he was able to lift himself enough to ease the pressure on his nipples. When Vanitas continued grinding against his ass without pushing in, he glanced back with a soft hiss of frustration. "Aren't you going to fuck me, Sir?" 

"Mm, you mean like this?" Vanitas asked, gripping Ven's hips before pushing in. 

Slowly. 

 _Agonizingly_ slowly. 

Ven groaned and shoved backwards, trying to take Vanitas in faster, but Vanitas held his hips firmly against the table. 

The slow press of Vanitas' cock filling him up seemed to drag on for ages, and once Vanitas was in, he stopped and held there, sliding his hands up Ven's sides to his wrists. Pinning them to the table as he kissed across Ven's shoulders. 

Ven squirmed. There wasn't much leverage to move, or push back, or urge Vanitas to _get on with it._ "Sirrr," he whined, tugging hard at his wrists. He froze, his heart skipping a beat as Vanitas tightened his grip and rocked forward with a sharp thrust. 

Did Vanitas… _want_ him to fight? He licked his lips, trying to decide if it was more excitement or something bordering on fear building in his chest. Before he could make a decision, Vanitas loosened his hold and slid both hands up to slide his fingers between Ven's. 

"Color," Vanitas murmured, pressing his lips beneath Ven's ear. 

Ven took a steadying breath, his heart rate slowing as he squeezed Vanitas' fingers. "Green." 

Vanitas hummed and started moving, slow enough Ven felt each inch of him as he pulled out and pushed back in. Slow enough they both took several unsteady breaths during each thrust. 

It was _torture._

"I want you to come like this." Vanitas pressed his lips to Ven's ear, his voice quiet and just a little strained. "Untouched. While I fuck you nice and slow. Can you do that for me, pet?" 

Ven shuddered, swallowing a whimper. He could do that. It might take forever, but he could get off with only Vanitas' cock up his ass. "Yes, Sir," he whispered. 

"Good boy." Vanitas squeezed his fingers before sliding them to Ven's forearms. "Such a good boy for me. I'm proud of you, pet," he added, giving a sharp snap of his hips the next time he pushed in.

"Thank you, Sir," he gasped. That was at least the dozenth time Vanitas had said that since yesterday, but it never got old. Never failed to send a warm flutter through Ven's chest or tingles through his limbs. Hearing it while Vanitas was fucking - making love to him - made it even better. 

The next thrust ended in another snap. Harder than before and pushing a drawn-out groan from Ven's chest. "Yes! Harder, Sir." 

Vanitas shifted a hand to Ven's back, pushing him flat to the table as he obliged. 

"Fuck!" Ven hissed as the clamps dug into his nipples again, squirming beneath Vanitas' hand, but it effortlessly held him in place. The pain was a sharp contrast to the pleasure of Vanitas' cock sliding out and the quick, hard snap at the end of each thrust. Each one punched the air out of his lungs and left a brief falling sensation in the pit of his stomach. 

But the pace was still as slow as when they'd started and it wasn't nearly enough to get him off. "Faster, Sir," he whined, his eyes rolling back as Vanitas snapped his hips again before grinding into his ass. "Please." 

"I thought you liked it slow?" Vanitas asked, taunting, as he slid his hand to the back of Ven's neck.

"Not _that_ slowly, Sir," he said, not quite keeping the growl of frustration out of his voice. 

Vanitas chuckled and stopped moving completely, his free hand sliding past the other to curl tight in Ven's hair. "You want me to fuck you, pet?" 

Ven whimpered against the burst of heat that had his dick twitching and leaking in his briefs. "Yes." 

"Faster?" 

"Yes," he breathed. 

"Harder?" 

Ven clenched around Vanitas and pushed back with a moan full of need. "Yes, Sir." 

Vanitas licked Ven's shoulder before biting it again and thrusting forward, hard enough to rock the table. 

"Oh fuck," Ven gasped, eyes wide as he lost his breath. The fingers in his hair were tight enough his eyes stung, but he didn't mind. Not even when Vanitas pulled hard enough to lift his chest off the table and tugged the little chain connecting the clamps. 

The sharp pain as one came off his nipple forced his lungs into working again, at least enough to scream. He clawed at the table for balance as Vanitas started thrusting in earnest, the sound of wood skidding against the floor drowning out Ven's groans.

Gods, that was hot. If he'd been at home, anyone could walk in on them. Could watch Ven bent over the kitchen table while Vanitas fucked him. With the curtains open, anyone could walk through the backyard and look in on them. At the moment, he wasn't even sure he'd care. 

They could watch all they wanted. It wasn't like it mattered. Vanitas was the only one who could touch him. And he was the only one who could touch Vanitas. 

He belonged to Vanitas as much as Vanitas belonged to him. 

The intense thrill from that thought almost made him come. The fact he had that much power between them. The fact that if he said no, Vanitas would actually listen. That Vanitas would stop if he didn't like something. That Vanitas wouldn't hold it against him. 

There was no way this could be real. 

Except Vanitas was very real. Hard, hot, and enthusiastically fucking him with those soft grunts that meant he was getting close. 

Vanitas slid a hand to Ven's throat, holding him up as his other hand gripped Ven's hip. "Come for me, pet," he growled, slamming his hips forward. 

Ven shuddered and almost came, but it wasn’t enough. "Sir," he gasped, grunting as Vanitas slammed into him again. He needed more. Needed Vanitas' hands on him, stroking him, pushing him over the edge. 

Instead, he had Vanitas sliding a hand over his chest, pulling off the other clamp as Vanitas buried himself in Ven's ass again. 

Ven screamed as he came, his orgasm crashing through him on a white-hot wave of pain and pleasure. It left behind an intense, tingling warmth as he collapsed to the table, chest heaving between soft whines he couldn't stop for the life of him. 

When Vanitas pulled out of him without coming, he tried to protest, but his tongue wasn't working. He closed his eyes and listened to Vanitas finish himself off, covering Ven's back in several hot stripes of cum. 

A deep-seated curl of contentment threaded through his entire body when Vanitas came on him, leaving him utterly satiated and floaty. The world was soft around the edges, and pleasure and contentment sank deep into every inch of his entire body.

He was vaguely aware of Vanitas cleaning him off, of being pulled upright and walking, but all he could really focus on was the warmth as he curled into Vanitas' chest. Vanitas smelled like his cologne, a nice sandalwood scent that wasn't too strong, and faintly like sweat. 

He didn't mean to fall asleep, but he was warm and comfortable despite the ache in his nipples, and he drifted off wondering what it would feel like for Vanitas to come inside him. 

Without a condom. 

  
  


They were on the couch when he woke up, Vanitas serving as a full body pillow. It was nice. He still felt floaty. Like he wasn't fully there. That should have worried him, but it wasn't like he didn't trust Vanitas. He couldn't remember why it should worry him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

He nuzzled into Vanitas' chest and closed his eyes again, sighing in pleasure when Vanitas stroked his hair. 

"You awake, pet?" Vanitas asked, his voice barely above a whisper. It was rough like he'd been asleep, too, and that knowledge ignited another burst of contentment in his chest. 

Ven tried to answer, but his tongue still refused to move, so he settled for nodding. 

"Do you feel okay?" 

He nuzzled into Vanitas' chest before wiggling his fingers and toes. His nipples still ached, and one of them stung a bit. His ass protested when he shifted his hips, but it wasn't too painful, so he nodded again. 

Vanitas continued stroking Ven's hair. "Hungry?" 

If his voice would have worked, he would have whined. As it was, he burrowed closer to Vanitas and shook his head. The last thing he wanted was for either of them to move. 

"Alright." Vanitas curled his fingers in a gentle tug. "We can stay like this." 

Ven relaxed with a long sigh and closed his eyes again. 

At some point, he was vaguely aware of Vanitas moving and whispering something about dinner, but it wasn’t important enough for him to get up.

  
  


It was early in the evening when he finally woke up and felt more like himself again. He was still on the couch, covered by a blanket, but Vanitas was gone. He could hear him nearby though, which eased his pout a little. There was a cold bottle of water on top of the blanket and he pushed himself up to guzzle most of it. 

Dinner smelled good. The scent of cooking garlic made his mouth water and his stomach growl. He pushed onto his knees and crossed his arms over the back of the couch to watch Vanitas cook. The movement made him fully aware of the twinge in his ass and he winced, unable to stop the groan, but the discomfort was totally worth it. 

"Finally awake?" Vanitas asked, setting his skillet aside before turning. 

"Yes, Sir," he said, pushing up further on his knees when Vanitas stopped in front of him. 

Vanitas obliged him when he tilted his head back for a kiss. "How do you feel?" 

"Sore." Ven couldn't help his grin as he added, "I think I know what ripping someone a new one means now." When Vanitas flicked his nose, Ven caught the finger between his teeth before nuzzling against Vanitas' palm. "Can I stay the night, Sir?" 

He peeked up at Vanitas when he hummed, gently grazing his teeth over the bottom of Vanitas' thumb. "Please?" 

Vanitas sighed and pulled his hand away. "You're a menace." 

"Mm, but I'm your menace," Ven said, grinning when that earned a muttered "Lucky me." Happy to take that as a yes, he propped against the back of the couch again until dinner was ready. Sitting at the table wasn't the most pleasant, but considering how he'd earned the ache, it was a miracle he wasn't hard again by the time they finished eating. 

He went through his flashcards and notes one more time before taking a long, hot shower. Even after sleeping so long, he still felt exhausted enough to pass out until morning. 

At least until they were settling in for the night, with Vanitas propped up against the headboard with his glasses while he read. Then Ven was wide awake, and more than happy to enjoy the sight. 

He inched closer, until he could rest his head in Vanitas' lap, smiling against his stomach as Vanitas stroked his hair. That was definitely becoming a fetish for him. Or maybe he was just becoming a slut for Vanitas' touch in general. Even the rougher ones… 

"Sir?" Ven murmured, nuzzling into Vanitas' stomach. 

"Hmm?" 

He bit his lip as he tried to figure out what he was wanting to ask. "Earlier… When you had me pinned down and I started struggling…" He glanced up when Vanitas closed his book and set it on the nightstand. 

"We don't have to try that again if you don't want to." 

Ven smiled and shifted onto his back. "I know. But you liked it?" 

"Sometimes I enjoy it." 

"Only sometimes?" he asked, tilting his head into Vanitas' palm when it settled on his cheek. 

There was a beat of silence as Vanitas shrugged. "Being tied up and restrained isn't the same as being held down and overpowered. It's a completely different level of play." 

"Okay…" He understood that much, at least. The moment Vanitas had responded to his struggling, fear had kicked through his chest. Even though he knew he was safe. Even though he'd been begging Vanitas to fuck him just a minute before. "I'm not sure I liked it…" 

"I noticed," Vanitas replied. "And it's not something I'll enjoy unless you do, so it's on your No list for now." 

"Yes, Sir." Ven relaxed and reached up to thread his fingers through Vanitas', biting his lip again with a frown. He didn't actually know what all Vanitas liked. Or didn't like for that matter. "I've never seen your lists," he said, looking up at Vanitas. 

“Do you want a list of my limits and preferences?”

Ven grinned and shifted onto his knees. "Yes, please." That would make it easier to find where to start at least. There were so many kinks he doubted he'd ever be able to try them all even if he'd wanted to. This way, they could find the common ground between them. 

"I'll have it ready when you're done with finals," Vanitas replied, turning off the light before shifting down on the bed. 

But that was almost two weeks! He bit back the words before he could voice them, pouting hard at Vanitas in the dark instead, but either Vanitas couldn't see him or didn't care. He sighed, loudly, and flopped down next to Vanitas. 

He could wait.


	24. Chapter 24

The week passed quickly, which was both a blessing and a curse. By the time Friday came around, Vanitas had a few applicants for his open positions, and the initial checks had come back clean enough he'd scheduled interviews that afternoon before the club opened. 

The first two had gone well enough, though neither had much experience with the scene in general. He wouldn't be able to trust either of them to work alone for weeks. 

He flipped through the file Xion and Namine had put together for the last interview. Male, twenty-six, university student working on a Master's degree in psychology. Had a good reference from a kink club across the country, working as both a service top and bottom, and a whip master. Nothing on social media to throw a red flag, though he'd still wait for the official and unofficial background checks to come back. 

It was almost too good to be true, but then, he'd felt that way about several of his staff. 

He stood when the door to the sitting area opened, nodding to Ienzo and motioning the silvery-white haired man to sit. "Welcome. I'm Vanitas. How do you pronounce your name?" 

"Ephemer," he replied, a dimple appearing briefly in his left cheek. "Thanks for not butchering it." 

Vanitas nodded and sat back down. "Would you like a drink?" 

"No, thank you." 

Vanitas closed the file and sat back in his seat. He hated doing interviews, but he didn't have anyone he trusted enough to do them in his place. Not yet, anyway. That might be another position he'd need to fill if he expanded more. "So you have experience working in this type of club?" 

"Yes, I started as a service bottom, sometimes a service top, and worked primarily with whips. I also did a few demos and classes, and ended up as the go-to person for questions on whip handling." 

"How long have you been in the scene?" 

Ephemer flashed a brief grin. "Officially? Since I was eighteen. But I've been interested in it since I was a kid." 

"Oh?" 

"Not really sure how old I was, but around ten or so probably. I'd daydream about having someone handcuffed in my room, or being kidnapped. Being tied up and having to escape." Ephemer shrugged and didn't look embarrassed in the least. "That's part of why I went into psychology. It's fascinating, what people will fantasize about. And what they'll do to satisfy those fantasies." 

There was an understatement. "Are you going to use your degree to become a therapist?" 

"That's the plan. I have a few contacts who might be willing to let me set up in their office, but eventually I'd like my own practice." 

"And will you leave the scene when you've set up?" Vanitas asked. He didn't mind having to look for a replacement in a year or three, so long as he knew to prepare for it. 

Ephemer laughed. "Gods, no. I wouldn't make it a month without it. I enjoy helping people, this is just another kind of therapy." 

He was liking Ephemer already, and not just because he had experience in both the scene and working in a club. "You're a bit overqualified for any of my open positions," he said, crossing his legs as he studied the other male. It wasn't exactly true; he'd much rather have someone with plenty of experience over someone with little, even if it was someone working the bar. "Have you worked as a monitor before?" 

"A few times when they were short handed. It was a small club, so most of the workers were volunteers." 

"You prefer the service side?" 

"Ideally?" Ephemer asked. When Vanitas nodded, he hesitated before shrugging lightly. "Ideally, I'd prefer to work with my whips. Tutorials, demos, service top. Or bottom for someone who has enough experience using them." 

He'd planned to start looking for specialists so they could get classes started. Fire, rope, and impact play were taken care of if Aqua and Kairi agreed to help out. "How would you feel about general classes or discussions? Dom and sub focused, or basics for newer kinksters?" 

"Do you get many green members?" 

Vanitas bit back a soft snort. "Rarely." Most ended up in the cheaper clubs, or the seedier ones downtown. Occasionally, members brought a friend in, though none of them were as new as Ven. "But it can't hurt to have a refresher, even for veterans." 

"True," Ephemer replied with a smile. "I could help out with those. I'm available most weekends and alternating Thursdays." 

Vanitas already knew he'd be hiring Ephemer, it was just a question of how to put him to the best use. He was too experienced to lose to a different club. 

His personal phone chimed with a text and he glanced at it with a frown. The only one who'd be texting him on that number was Ven, but he should have still been taking tests. "Excuse me," he murmured, flipping his phone over. His frown deepened at an unknown number and a single-word text. 

**_Heartless_ **

That wasn't Demyx's number. Or Axel's. No one else should have been sending him that phrase. 

He sent the number to Xion to find out who the number belonged to before setting his phone aside. "Why here?" he asked, looking back at Ephemer. 

Ephemer tilted his head. "You're one of the best clubs in the city, you have the most selective process for new members in the area, aaand you actually care about the safety of your members.” 

Vanitas smiled faintly. “And how exactly do you know that?” he asked, pleased. If that was really the reputation his club had, he was doing everything right.

“I know people in the community. They all recommend you, though only a couple are actual members.” 

Vanitas nodded and went through the rest of the standard questions - how he did in emergencies / if he had emergency training, what he liked and didn't like about his previous club, starting pay, etc. 

While Ephemer didn't have too much to offer in the way of emergency training, it wasn't a deal breaker considering his specialty was whips. Knives required a full training course at the local medical school before he let anyone play with them on his floor. 

They were just wrapping up when Xion texted back the name attached to the number. 

**_Roxas Saris_ **

Vanitas froze. Why the hell was Ven's brother texting him? 

Naminé came in with the new hire paperwork and Vanitas handed Ephemer off to her to get it all started, on the contingency his background check came back clean. 

Once he was alone, he pulled up Roxas' text and replied,  _ How did you get this number?  _

It took several long minutes before a response came. 

**_Axel_ **

And then:  **_Don't let them get Ven_ **

Vanitas didn't realize he'd stopped breathing until his lungs forced him to inhale. 

It had to be a prank. Right? Even if Roxas was involved with Axel, that didn't mean he had anything to do with the Organization. 

He called Ven, but it went straight to voicemail. "Ven," he said, absently realizing he'd never actually left a voicemail for Ven before, "I'm picking you up. Call me when you get this." 

He probably shouldn't drive himself, but his driver was sick and had requested a few days off. Ven should have been finishing up his last final of the week and Vanitas wasn't sure if he took the bus or had a friend drive him home after classes when Vanitas wasn't picking him up. 

He should have planned to pick Ven up himself, but with the interviews, he hadn't been sure he'd make it. 

Halfway to his car, he called Ven again, only to get his voicemail. That was good, at least. If the phone was still off, that meant Ven was still taking his test. That’s what he told himself to keep his hands steady, anyway. 

He connected the phone to his car’s Bluetooth before backing out, and for once, it was a struggle not to speed. If he wrecked his car, he wouldn’t be helping anyone. 

Nearly ten minutes later, the phone finally rang out. And rang. And rang. And went to voicemail again. 

Vanitas snarled, the leather of the steering wheel creaking beneath his hands. “Dammit, Ven,” he growled, struggling to breathe through the painful, rapid beating of his heart. 

He called again and let out an explosive sigh of relief when Ven answered.

“Hello, Sir.”

“Ven.” 

What relief he’d felt vanished as another voice said, “Hello, Vanitas. Do you know who I am?”

Vanitas swerved onto the shoulder of the highway and slammed on his breaks. Of course he knew that voice. He’d heard it countless times on the TV - interviews and commercials about one of the most popular up-and-coming entrepreneurs of the generation.

It was the voice of someone he suspected to be high up in the Organization, if not running it. 

“Ansem,” he said, managing to keep a growl out of his voice.

“That does save me some time,” Ansem said, sounding amused. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you, as well. You’ve been busy.” There was a brief pause before he continued. “As I’m sure you’re aware, I have an important trade happening tonight, and I can’t have your police friends interfering. So, Ventus will be spending the evening with me at my hotel. You’re welcome to join us.”

Vanitas’ teeth ached from grinding them together and he forced his jaw to unclench before answering. “If you touch him-”

Ansem tsk’ed, and when he spoke again, he was much closer to the phone. “You should know better than to threaten me, Vanitas.” 

The line went dead. 

Vanitas slammed his fist against the steering wheel. 

This wasn’t happening. He’d kept Ven in the dark about everything to avoid  _ exactly this.  _ He’d known trusting Demyx from the start, that going after the Organization to tear it down, would be a risk, but at the time it’d been worth taking that chance. Now... 

Now he wasn’t so sure. 

He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. In. Hold. Out. He counted to ten, and then counted again, until the panic and rage and fear ebbed enough he could think.

The only advantage he had was that Ansem apparently overestimated him. Whatever trade he had going, Vanitas didn’t know a thing about it. Which meant Ven shouldn’t be in immediate danger, and Vanitas didn’t have to try to stop a police raid.

Still, kidnapping Ven was going too far, and he had more than just a police contact. 

He dug out his spare phone and a new SIM card from his center console, dialing a number he'd hoped he’d never have to use. When the line picked up, he said, “Yozora. I need your help.”


	25. Chapter 25

When Ven saw the car Vanitas' driver used sitting outside the science building, he hadn't thought twice about hurrying over. Vanitas was supposed to pick him up from the house for dinner, but maybe he got a temporary driver for the day so they could spend a couple more hours together. After the grueling week of finals he'd had, he definitely thought he deserved some Vanitas time. 

It wasn't until after he climbed into the backseat he realized it wasn't Vanitas' car at all. 

But the guy with stark-white hair knew his name and said he was a friend of Vanitas, and Ven had been stupid enough to believe him. 

Worse, they were going to a hotel. And Vanitas had _ not _ sounded happy on the phone. If he hadn't known better, he might have said Vanitas sounded worried. 

Maybe he should try jumping out of the car when it slowed. Wasn't letting the bad guy get you to an isolated location the worst case scenario? What was a couple broken bones compared to what they could do to him at a hotel? 

Ansem tsk'ed and watched him from across the double back seat. "You look like you're thinking of doing something stupid." 

Ven gritted his teeth and clenched his hands against his shorts to keep from wrenching the door open. "More stupid than kidnapping someone?" 

Ansem's lips twitched in what might have passed for amusement. "As I recall, you came willingly." He glanced out the window, telling the driver to take the next exit, before looking back at Ven and ignoring his sneer. "I have no intention of harming you."

"I bet that's what every kidnapper says," Ven replied. He should probably shut up and wait for a chance to run, but this asshole was just asking for a tongue-lashing. With his stupid expensive clothes and expensive car and that stupid hair. Like he was anywhere close to being as sophisticated as Vanitas. 

"I'm sure it's what every murderer says, too." 

Ven snapped his mouth shut and glared, but even that couldn't keep him quiet for long. "What do you want with Vanitas?" 

Ansem raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I want anything with him?" 

"I'm not fucking stupid. I'm a nobody. You're only going after me cause I'm an easy target, but I'm not worth anything except for my relationship with Vanitas." 

"You shouldn't think so little of yourself." 

Ven glared harder. "You shouldn't dodge questions if you're really not a kidnapper." 

Ansem laughed. "Fine. I only want to speak with him. There seems to be a misunderstanding that needs settled." 

That wasn't fishy at  _ all.  _ "And you had to kidnap me to speak with him? What about the trade you don't want interrupted?" 

Ansem tsk'ed. "You're awfully inquisitive for someone who's been kidnapped." 

The car slowed to a stop in front of a hotel. The pillars outside were carved into wolves and the doors had gold plating. The entrance was a long, circular drive surrounded by large bushes. It looked like the kind of hotel Vanitas would use. It definitely cost more than a Hampton Inn.  


A quick glance around showed the immediate vicinity was empty. No one would hear him shout for help, but no one would get in his way if he ran for it either. But then the rotating door moved and two men in black suits stepped out. The one with long silver hair opened the back door while the spiky-blond blocked the best path for running. 

Ansem stepped out and turned to look into the car. "Don't be difficult, Ventus." 

Ven bit back a retort about that being his specialty and grabbed his bag. "Fuck you," he snarled, unable to help himself. 

Ansem leaned closer with a leer. "You're not my type, but don't push your luck. I'm sure I can find someone to fulfill that request." 

He didn't need any more incentive than that. Ven swung his bag at Ansem's face, letting go before it even hit and turning to run for it. 

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid.  _ He never should have even gotten in the car when Vanitas never told him the plan had changed. 

His heart pounded in his ears faster than his feet on the pavement. He was sure he'd suffocate with his lungs shrinking in his chest.  _ Get away, get away.  _

Heavy footsteps closed in on him from behind. 

No, no, _no_. 

The end of the circular drive was just a few more feet away. He could make it. Find someone. Call for help. If only Ansem hadn't taken his phone. 

Two steps away, a hand latched onto the back of his shirt. 

"NO!" Ven yelled, twisting and jamming his elbow back as someone grabbed him. Strong arms wrapped around his chest and lifted him off the ground. He shouted and kicked his feet, praying someone heard him. It was the middle of the day. Someone had to be nearby. 

The man grunted as he took an elbow to the gut, but his hold didn't loosen in the least. "Calm down." 

"LET GO!" Ven slammed his head backwards, but the guy was too tall to get a hit on his face. Fucker. "HELP!" 

The man cursed and hefted Ven up and over a shoulder. "Calm. Down." He snarled as Ven managed to kick him in the stomach. "No pay is worth this," he muttered, trudging back to the entrance with Ven. 

Cool air pushed back the heat of the afternoon as they stepped into the hotel. The lobby was empty, but that didn't keep Ven from shouting louder, until the spiky-blond clamped a gloved hand over his mouth with a dark look. Ven sank his teeth into a leather-covered finger, sneering with a momentary surge of satisfaction when the blond jerked his hand away. He struggled harder as they passed through a door into a room, twisting enough to jam his elbow into the back of the silver-haired man's neck. 

He hit the ground as the man stumbled and dropped him, rolling to his feet and throwing himself towards the door, only to slam into spiky-blond's chest. 

Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _

"Ven?" 

Ven froze and turned, absently noting the room was a large office and not a hotel room, before his gaze landed on his brother.

Roxas was slumped in an oversized armchair between two sofas, a dark bruise blooming over his left eye. 

Ven backed away from the two men blocking the exit and circled the room towards Roxas. Ansem had taken a seat at the desk on the other side of the room and seemed content to ignore them. 

When he reached Roxas, he sat on the coffee table in front of him. "What the fuck happened to you?" he asked, not bothering to keep the irritation and annoyance out of his voice. He hadn't spoken to Roxas in months. Hadn't held an actual meaningful conversation with him in years. 

And even if he was happy with Vanitas, that didn't change the fact Roxas had stolen his last boyfriend. Even if he'd been a shitty one. 

Roxas frowned at him, glancing from Ansem to the hired muscle. "Your pimp was supposed to keep you away from here." 

"He is not a pimp!" Ven snapped, shoving to his feet. 

"Sit down and shut up," the silver-haired man growled. He pointed to the sofa next to Roxas and glared until Ven sank onto it. 

Ven sneered and waited for the man to go back to the door before eyeing Roxas again. "What the fuck is going on?" he murmured. 

Roxas shrugged, but he refused to look at Ven and stared at Ansem instead. Which meant he at least knew _ something.  _

"Tell. Me." 

"I don't _ know,"  _ Roxas hissed, slanting a dark look towards him. "All I know is Axel is a fucking liar and a cheat." 

Ven frowned. "What, he cheated on you, too?" he asked, a small part of him relieved it hadn't just been him. A smaller part of him was ecstatic that Roxas finally knew how it felt, though Roxas was still his brother. Even if they'd never gotten along. "That sucks," he said, which was the limit of his empathy at the moment. 

He eyed the two standing at the door and wondered if he could distract them and get both himself and Roxas out. 

As if reading his mind, spiky-blond leveled a look at him. "Don't cause trouble." 

Ven bared his teeth. "Trouble is my middle name," he said, hissing in pain when Roxas kicked him. He kicked back even harder before moving further down the sofa. Out of kicking range. 

Minutes dragged by in silence, interrupted every so often by papers rustling as Ansem worked. Probably planning how to kill them and dispose of their bodies. Except Vanitas knew he was there. Surely Ansem wasn't stupid enough to kill them. He might try to do something to Vanitas though…

Before he could ask what the supposed misunderstanding was between Ansem and Vanitas, the door opened. A man with blue hair in a ponytail stepped in, carrying a large wooden box. 

Great. Another kidnapper. 

Ponytail glanced at Ven and Roxas with a sigh before sitting across from Ven. "Have you been offered a drink, at least?" 

Ven narrowed his eyes. "Why would I drink anything you offered?" 

"Fair enough." Ponytail set his box on the table and opened it, revealing a chess set inside. "Shall we pass the time with a game?" 

Ven frowned and glanced around the room. This _ was _ a kidnapping, wasn't it? What the hell was going on? "Why are we here?" 

"Because my partner is dramatic and overreacting." 

Ansem slammed his palm against his desk, half-rising from his chair. "I am _ not _ overreacting."

"No objection to bring dramatic then?" 

"Eraqus, I swear to God." 

Ven risked a glance at Roxas, even more confused than before, but Roxas looked bored. Or rather, he looked… dull. And he was scratching at his wrist, like he used to do when he was itching for a hit. 

Honestly, could this day get any worse? 

"Are you fucking using again?" he hissed, wishing he was still close enough to kick Roxas again. Or strangle him. Maybe this had nothing to do with Vanitas after all and had to do with Roxas and his fucking drugs.  


Eraqus hummed as he set up the chess board. "I believe that was his friend's doing. Axel, was it?" When Roxas didn't respond, he shrugged and looked at Ven. "Your brother was found in a room here this morning. We've been sobering him up since he refuses to go to a clinic." 

"And you care, why?" 

"Because this is a well-respected establishment. We can't have word getting out that this hotel caters to drugs and the like." Eraqus finished setting up the board and smiled. "You can have the first move." 

Ven stared at the board without moving. None of this made any sense. Why the fuck would Axel bring Roxas to a place like this? He wasn't rich. And now these assholes were basically keeping Roxas hostage? And on the same day that Ven gets dragged in? Because of a trade that Vanitas knew about? 

There were too many coincidences and none of them seemed to be connected. 

"Ventus?" Eraqus prodded, and the fact this asshole knew his name pissed him off to no end.  


Ven looked up with a glare. "I don't know how to play." It wasn't a complete lie. He knew most of the basics, but strategy wasn't his strong point. He preferred a game of cards or an RPG over something like chess. 

"Well, we have a few hours, I think. I'll teach you." 

  
  


If anyone had told him he'd end up spending two hours in a hotel learning to play chess from his kidnappers, Ven would have laughed in their face. 

Eraqus ordered pizza and cokes for them and Ven forced himself to eat a couple slices. He'd hoped Vanitas would find him and that they'd still be able to have dinner together, but there was no way that was happening now. 

Part of him wondered if Vanitas would show up at all. If Ven had become a liability, maybe Vanitas would cut ties completely. He couldn't really blame Vanitas if he did. It wasn't like he had much to offer in a relationship, especially to someone like Vanitas. He was barely a decent sub. 

Vanitas could find better easily. He ran a club specifically for those types of people, afterall. 

"What the hell are you angsting about?" Roxas asked. He was slumped in his chair, feet propped on the edge of the table with his coke bottle pressed to the side of his face. 

"Why do you care?" 

Roxas sighed and closed his eyes. "Whatever."

Ven picked at a stray piece of thread in the hem of his shorts. "What were you and Axel doing here?" 

Roxas cracked an eye open and leered. "It's a hotel. You really need me to explain?" 

"You have to go to a hotel to get off?" Ven shot back. 

"They have better water pressure." 

Ven grimaced and looked away. He should have known better than to try and talk to Roxas. Even kidnapped and held hostage together, they couldn't hold a decent conversation. He couldn't remember ever really talking to him when they were kids, either. Most of his childhood had been spent in school, a library, or his room hoping their dad didn't take an interest in screaming at him. Or worse. 

He slumped into the sofa, eyeing the two hired muscle, but they were as on-guard as they'd been in the beginning. Eraqus had disappeared after the pizza arrived, but Ansem was still at his desk, alternating his attention between his phone and computer. 

Who would have thought being kidnapped would be so _ boring?  _

Maybe he should take a nap, but if something happened and he got the chance to run, he didn't want to be groggy. He still held out hope Vanitas would do something. Surely he'd called Terra at the very least. But if Ansem knew enough to use a similar car to Vanitas' driver, he probably knew enough to retaliate later if the police came in. 

"I expected Vanitas would have come by now," Ansem said, and Ven looked up to find the asshole watching him. "I guess you're not as important to him as I was led to believe." 

Ven sneered, hating the sharp stab of pain in his ribs as the words cut too close to home. "He has his reasons." No way in hell was he going to let this bastard get to him. 

Ansem raised an eyebrow. "So loyal. And to a killer at that. Makes one wonder if you're as bad as he is." 

Ven glared, grinding his teeth against a knee-jerk response. Vanitas wasn't a killer. Was he? It wasn't like Ven really knew all that much about him. He'd had that thought before, and they were working on the communication thing, at least when it came to their sex life. But Vanitas hadn't said much about his past, or his life in general, outside of the time about his scars and how he'd gotten them. 

"You don't know him," Ven finally said. He had a feeling not many really did. Just because Ansem might have info on Vanitas didn't mean he really _ knew _ him. He was certain fewer still knew how gentle Vanitas could be, or knew how he looked younger when he actually smiled. Or that he made delicious spaghetti and liked to bake. 

"Perhaps not. Though I daresay I know him better than you." 

"Doubt it," Ven replied, looking away in hopes the conversation would end. 

Thankfully, Ansem's desk phone rang before the bastard could say anything else about Vanitas. "Send him in," Ansem said. 

Ven sat up, unable to help the surge of hope laced with fear that "him" meant Vanitas. As much as he wanted Vanitas to come for him, he didn't want Vanitas walking into danger either. 

When the door opened a minute later and Vanitas actually stepped into the room, Ven nearly choked on relief and the multitude of warm emotions that burst in his chest. He was on his feet and halfway across the room in seconds, stumbling the last step into Vanitas when he was yanked forward and crushed against Vanitas' chest. 

"Are you hurt?" Vanitas asked, voice low and rough in Ven's ear. 

Ven shook his head, his fingers digging into the back of Vanitas' shirt as he clung to him. "I'm okay," he said, his words muffled against Vanitas' shoulder. 

"How touching," Ansem said. "If you're here, I take it that means you've called off your dogs?" 

Vanitas straightened without letting go of Ven. "They won't be interfering with your trade." 

Ven looked up with a frown. Did they mean Terra? There was no way Terra would be "called off" anything if someone was breaking the law or in trouble. 

"I'm glad to hear that. Why don't you have a seat for an hour or so."

"You can let Ven go," Vanitas said. 

Ansem merely smiled and motioned to the sofa. "I'm sure he's eager to stay with you, don't you think?" 

Ven sneered at the blatant command to stay put, though he couldn't exactly deny the asshole was right. There was no way he was leaving Vanitas or his brother here. Especially not together. 

He stepped back and tugged Vanitas to the sofa, sitting on the side closest to Roxas even though it put him in kicking range. Once they were settled, he leaned closer and asked, "What's going on?" 

Vanitas shook his head and squeezed Ven's fingers. "You're not hurt?" 

"No… I tried to get away, but that silver-haired ass was too fast." 

Vanitas glanced at the two near the door before turning his attention to Roxas. "You must be Roxas." 

Roxas lifted his head and gave Vanitas a slow once-over that made Ven clench his teeth. "That's me." 

Ven glanced between the two of them with a slight frown, Roxas' words from earlier coming back to him. "Why did you say Vanitas was supposed to keep me away from here?" 

"He texted me while you were in your final," Vanitas said. Like it was no big deal. Like there was nothing strange about his brother, who his ex cheated on him with, texting his current boyfriend. About not getting kidnapped. 

When the hell did his life turn into a damn soap opera? 

"Am I really the only one who thinks this entire situation is fucked up?" Ven snapped. 

"Ven," Vanitas said, but Ven jerked his hand away and stood, all the pent-up fear and frustration of the past few hours finally boiling over. 

"You can't just keep us held hostage!" he yelled at no one in particular. 

Vanitas stood and pulled Ven in close despite Ven fighting against him. He got a hand in Ven's hair and his other arm around Ven's waist. "You have to calm down," he murmured, pressing his lips close to Ven's ear. 

"Don't tell me what I have to do!" Ven shoved at Vanitas' chest, to no avail. It wasn't like he was really all that eager to get away, but Vanitas’ arms around him weren’t enough to calm him either. He wanted to lash out and the only one he could safely lash out at at the moment was Vanitas. "This isn't one of your stupid scenes! You can’t just control how I feel!”

Vanitas tightened his fingers in Ven’s hair before letting go and pulling back. “Is that what you think I’m doing?”

“Isn’t it?” Ven regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, especially when Vanitas straightened and stepped back, putting distance between them. An apology was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t seem to force it out. He was so good at putting his foot in his mouth, it was a wonder he hadn’t learned how to properly apologize yet. 

Ansem cleared his throat. “As entertaining as your problems in paradise are, please sit down and shut the hell up.” 

Ven sneered and bit back the urge to tell Ansem where to shove it. He sank down onto the far end of the couch, out of Roxas’ reach, and stared at the door and the spiky-blond next to it.

Vanitas sighed and sat on the couch across from him, and Ven tried to ignore the ache in his chest at the distance. 

The day could only get any worse if one of them ended up dead, and he regretted even having that thought. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed the universe or whatever gods were watching didn’t really take that challenge and prove him wrong. 

“Wow,” Roxas said after several long moments of silence. “I thought Axel was exaggerating about you being a piece of work.”

Ven flinched, digging his fingers into his arms as he bit his tongue. He wasn’t taking that bait. 

“How is Axel?” Vanitas asked.

“Don’t know and don’t care.” Roxas sat up, setting his bottle on the table. “But if you’re done playing house with Ventus, I can take you for a wild ride instead.”

“What the actual  _ fuck? _ ” Ven stared at Roxas, sure even his own brother wasn’t  _ that  _ depraved. He tensed when Vanitas leaned forward and studied Roxas. Like he was actually considering it. 

Apparently the universe and all the gods were determined to show him just how bad this day could really get. 

This had to be a dream. There was no way all of this could be happening to him when just a few months ago he’d been nothing more than a college student with no relationship and a handful of friends. 

Was this his punishment for thinking anything in his life could actually go  _ well  _ for once?

“What did you take?” Vanitas asked.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” 

“You’re obviously coming down from something. What did you take?”

Ven blinked, too startled by the change in conversation to even be relieved that Vanitas hadn’t taken Roxas up on his ridiculous offer. 

Roxas sat back in his seat with a sneer. “I’ve been clean for over a year.”

He had? Ven knew Roxas had left home when he’d fallen into drugs a couple years after their mom died, but this was the first he’d heard about Roxas getting clean. 

“What were you given then?” Vanitas asked.

Roxas slumped in his seat, looking away as he propped a foot on the table. He rubbed at his wrist where he’d scratched it raw. “Feels like molly,” he murmured. 

“Axel?”

Ven tightened his arms against himself with a frown when Roxas nodded. Why would Axel force Roxas to take drugs when he’d been clean? Where did he even get the drugs? Axel was a douchebag and a half, but Ven had never seen him with anything stronger than cigarettes. "...Why?" 

"Fuck if I know," Roxas replied, rubbing harder at his wrist. 

"You're lying." Ven at least knew Roxas' tells when he was lying, and the way he looked anywhere but at someone was one of them. Maybe that was just a side effect of the drugs, but Roxas hadn't had any problem staring at Vanitas earlier. 

Roxas went still, darting a quick glance at Ansem and the hired muscle before looking at Ven. "No. I'm not," he said firmly. 

Ven glared, winding up to tell Roxas off for hiding things from him when they could be _ dead _ in an hour, but Vanitas cut him off before he could say anything. 

"Do you need somewhere safe to stay?" 

Roxas stared at Vanitas, looking as dumbfounded as Ven felt. He recovered quickly enough and smirked. "Why, taking me up on my offer?" 

"Do you really think I'd say yes?" Vanitas looked from Roxas to Ven and raised an eyebrow. "Either of you?" 

Ven clamped his mouth shut, unwilling to admit he'd been worried of exactly that even though he had no reason to be, outside of it happening with Axel. "No," he finally whispered. Vanitas wasn't like that. He knew that much at least. But the entire day was so fucked up already, he wasn't sure what to expect anymore. 

"Well, look at that," Roxas said. "You finally found a good one." 

That really was true, wasn't it? Somehow, Ven had been lucky enough to catch Vanitas' eye at the club. He wasn't sure anyone else could have made him enjoy kink as much as Vanitas did. Or could have made him understand what submission really was all about. Or make him… happy. 

The door opened a moment later, ruining the moment, and Eraqus returned. "It's done," he said. 

Ven straightened, gripping the edge of the cushion as he watched Ansem. 

This was it. Now they would all be killed. 

He looked at Vanitas, desperately wanting to crawl over the table and kiss him one last time, but Vanitas caught his eye and gave a slight shake of his head. 

And then Vanitas stood up like a fucking idiot and drew attention to himself. "I trust that completes our deal," he said, straightening his suit and turning towards Ansem and Eraqus. "Your thirteen… assets, for the three of us." 

Ansem steepled his fingers together over his desk, studying Vanitas as if assessing how much of a threat he was or could be in the future. "I trust this will be the end of your interference in my affairs?" 

"Just tell me one thing." When Ansem nodded, Vanitas continued. "What's your endgame?" 

"Excuse me?" 

Vanitas stepped towards the desk. "It's something I haven't been able to figure out. The drug smuggling, the human trafficking. The casino for money laundering. The hotel for the sex workers." He slowly stepped closer to the desk as he spoke. "You have a finger in a dozen different pies, but it's not as though you need the money. And you don't seem interested in the fame. If anything, you keep out of the public eye as much as possible outside of the occasional interview.

"So tell me," he said, stopping and placing his hands on the desk in front of Ansem, "what you could possibly need thirteen kids for." 

Ven held his breath as Ansem kept quiet, sure Vanitas had just doomed them all to satisfy his curiosity. 

When Ansem finally spoke, his voice was quiet. "Children are the world's most valuable resource. I need them for the finishing touches of my legacy." 

"Which is?" 

"Restructuring the world, of course." 

Vanitas straightened and stepped back, and Ven jumped when seconds later the door burst open. A dozen SWAT officers swarmed in, surrounding Ansem and Eraqus with weapons drawn. 

No way. No _ way.  _ He almost jumped to his feet to go to Vanitas, but the sight of so many guns kept him in his place. 

Terra followed behind them, scanning the room and rushing to Ven's side. "Christ, I can't believe this." 

Ven did get to his feet then, latching onto Terra with a shuddery breath. "How?" he asked, his legs shaking as relief left him weak. 

Safe. They were _ safe.  _

"That… is a long story," Terra said, clasping Ven's shoulder. "Let's get you two out of here." 

It took a moment to realize Terra meant him and Roxas and not him and Vanitas. He pulled back in time to see a man with short silvery hair and another with a black hat over dark pink hair approach Vanitas. 

When they guided Vanitas towards the door, Ven made a strangled sound. "Wait," he said, pushing at Terra when Terra grabbed onto him. "Where are they taking him?" 

"Ven, calm down. He's just going to answer their questions." Terra swore quietly and wrapped his arms around Ven's chest, waving off one of the SWAT officers that started towards them. " _ Ven.  _ It's okay. I promise." 

Ven whimpered quietly as the last of his strength went out. He would have sank to the floor if Terra hadn't been there to hold him upright. 

He had to trust that Vanitas would come back. If their last interaction ended up being a fight, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, those were Seph and Cloud cameos


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more chapter after this to end the beginning part of their story... I have a few one shots I want to write, and a sequel eventually, but it will need to wait a bit I think. Hopefully everything makes more sense after this chapter lol

In the end, Special Agent Yozora and his team kept Vanitas for two days, drawing out every last bit of information they could about Ansem and his businesses that Vanitas had collected over the past few years. He surrendered the spare laptop he'd kept everything organized on, and in return they gave him enough information to piece together the entire situation. 

When he'd first contacted Yozora, the police were already aware of the trade, courtesy of Elrena, and the FBI was fighting for jurisdiction over it. Vanitas' call was just enough to tie Ansem to it to claim authority, and with Terra in charge of the operation, once he learned of Ven's involvement, he hadn't been hard to convince to step down. 

The FBI had been watching Ansem for years, and had even infiltrated his inner circle, thanks to a couple of undercover cops posing as muscle-for-hire, but that still wasn't enough to get anything concrete on him. Even when Elrena contacted them to inform them of the trade, she hadn't been able to offer any proof it was tied to Ansem outside of her biased need for revenge. 

Vanitas couldn't help the dark amusement at the fact that, in the end, Ansem's own greed had been responsible for condemning him. If he had let the police ambush the trade, left Ven and Vanitas alone, he might have lost the thirteen kids, but he wouldn't be facing a list of charges that would have him spending the rest of his life in prison. 

Ansem admitting his connection to the trade while Vanitas was wearing a wire was the icing on the cake. 

As for Roxas, his involvement with Special Agent Lea, AKA Axel, was a bit harder to figure out. From Roxas' statement to the police, Axel had gotten a call the day before and had been acting strange since. It wasn't until they got to the hotel that Roxas realized Axel had drugged him, and by then it was too late for him to do anything. 

Current running theory was Lea had cut a deal with Ansem. Trade Roxas for leverage on Ven, and in return, get the location of his "friend" Isa's whereabouts. The way Yozora talked, Isa's existence was a long-standing thorn in his side, and Vanitas couldn't care less about figuring out Axel / Lea's issues. He was just glad Axel seemed to be far enough away not to cause anymore issues for him or Ven. 

Elena was the more concerning loose end. She'd been hired before Vanitas had found Xion, and he hadn't asked for any checks on his current staff. That would be one of the first orders of business he took care of, once he got his dead phone charged. He hated how he'd apparently missed her connection to Marluxia for so long, but he hadn't put together the way Ansem's henchmen scrambled their names and added an X until Yozora mentioned it with Axel. 

Briefly, he wondered what Demyx's name really was, before deciding he didn't care. 

When Vanitas finally stepped out of the room he'd been held in, it was late Sunday afternoon and all he wanted was to see Ven and sleep. Terra had checked in on him once, just long enough to let him know Ven was fine and for Vanitas to give him the keys to his car. 

He expected someone to give him his keys back so he could drive home, but he found Terra waiting for him instead. Considering he'd only managed to get a few hours of sleep on the cot they gave him, he wasn't going to protest someone else driving. 

Once he was settled in the passenger seat of Terra's car, he let out a slow breath and closed his eyes. If he was lucky, he could wash his hands of this entire mess now. If he was _really_ lucky, he wouldn't even be called as a witness when the trial started. 

"How's Ven?" he asked, when Terra reached the main road. 

"Worried about you," Terra replied. "He's worried you're upset with him." 

He'd been afraid of that. He'd asked Terra to assure Ven he was fine, but Ven likely wouldn't believe that even coming from Vanitas. "What about Roxas?" 

"He's staying in Riku's room for the time being. We'll clear out the playroom for him to use if he needs to stay longer." 

"You mean if Ven doesn't move in with me?" he asked dryly. 

"I didn't say that," Terra replied, sounding genuinely surprised. "Is that what you want?" 

Vanitas sighed and opened his eyes. That was where things were heading, but that was a big step. Especially after this mess. He knew better than to make decisions like that after an ordeal. All the fear and anxiety of losing each other could push them into moving even faster in this relationship, and he suspected Ven hadn't had a stable living situation for that long. 

Moving Ven into his home where he would basically be a sub almost 24/7 so soon was sure to spell disaster. He wasn't sure he was ready for that himself yet. Mondays were always a trial just on his own, without adding the responsibility of a sub on top of recuperating from his therapy sessions. 

"Not right now," he finally said. 

"Good," Terra replied, glancing over with a tired smile. "Was sure I'd have to pummel you if you tried moving _that_ fast." 

Vanitas turned his attention out the window. That was another reason he didn’t want Ven moving in with him yet. Terra, Riku, and the others were a good sounding board and safety net for Ven, and Vanitas didn’t want to jeopardize that. 

The next couple weeks were going to be hell. Getting Ven, and himself, back on stable footing with each other was the most important. Even if it hadn’t been a big fight, how they resolved it and where they went from here would at least lay the groundwork when they had issues in the future.

When they reached the house, Terra reached into the backseat, dropping a small duffel in Vanitas' lap. "I used your key to grab some clothes for you. I didn't snoop around, promise." 

Vanitas stared at the bag a moment, sure it was just his exhaustion that made that gesture seem bigger than it was. He'd been in the same suit for three days, and the thought of finally getting a shower with a change of his own clothes was almost too much to bear. "Thanks," he whispered, clearing his throat before getting out of the car. 

Terra led the way inside, and the scent of food had Vanitas' stomach growling. "We're back," Terra called, tossing his keys in the bowl on the hall table. 

Vanitas spotted his own keys there and left them, setting his bag on the sofa. Aqua and Riku were at the table with cups of tea, but Ven and the others were nowhere in sight. He wasn't sure if he was more relieved or disappointed. As much as he wanted to see Ven, his body had more important concerns at the moment. 

"Alright?" Riku asked, turning to face Vanitas when he stepped into the dining room. 

Vanitas nodded, blinking as Terra handed him a glass of water and a plate with two homemade burritos. He didn't miss the irony of being served by Terra when Ven wasn't speaking to him. 

"Don't read too much into it," Terra said, nudging the dishes closer until Vanitas took them. 

"Ven is upstairs," Aqua offered. "He and Roxas have been talking."

"If you can call that talking," Riku said with a soft snort. 

Vanitas sat at the table and ate, too tired to follow the conversation. His mind and body both were of the opinion he was safe here, even without Ven in sight, and staying alert was suddenly far too much effort. 

He managed to eat and drag himself upstairs to shower, the warm water waking him long enough to get clean and changed. When he still didn't see hide or tail of Ven, he briefly considered calling his driver to take him home. He had no desire to sleep on a couch, but he knew at that point, he'd sleep like the dead no matter what. 

Even on the floor if he had to. 

He settled the bag over his shoulder and headed for the stairs, resigned to a night on the couch, but Ven opened the door to his bedroom as Vanitas was passing. Relief exploded in his chest and he stopped walking. 

"Sir." 

"Pet," Vanitas replied quietly, turning towards Ven. He didn't miss the ease of tension in Ven's shoulders before he straightened, or the way Ven didn't raise his eyes above Vanitas' chest. He stepped close enough he could rest his shoulder against the door frame, even the knowledge he needed to take care of Ven right then not keeping him fully awake. 

Ven shifted, opening his mouth as if to speak a few times before letting out an explosive breath. "I'm… sorry," he said. "I lashed out and doubted you. I know you were only trying to help." 

"I'm sorry, too," Vanitas said, smiling faintly when Ven looked up in confusion. "For too many things that I'm too tired to articulate right now." 

Ven made a soft sound of distress before pulling Vanitas into the bedroom. "I'm sorry, Sir. You look like you're about to pass out." 

Vanitas grunted quietly in agreement, letting Ven take his bag and push him to the bed. He sank onto the mattress with a soft groan. "We'll talk in the morning, pet." 

"Yes, Sir." 

When Ven climbed in beside him and started stroking his hair, Vanitas sighed and pressed closer. "Final tomorrow?" 

"No, my last two finals are on Wednesday." 

He meant to say something about staying there tomorrow, but the next thing he knew, he was waking to an empty bed and his phone ringing. Ven must have found it and plugged it in. 

He rolled over with a groan when it rang again, fumbling on the nightstand until he found it. He eyed the caller ID long enough to see a name was attached instead of just a number before answering. "Hello?" he growled. 

"Vanitas," a woman said, sounding relieved. "I was worried." 

Vanitas frowned and woke a bit further. "Dr. Ava?" 

"I saw on the news, and when you didn't come in today… Are you alright?" 

"I'm-" He cut himself off from saying "fine" - that was the quickest way to make her worried. He rolled over and scrubbed a hand over his face. "They kept me for two days for questioning. Then I slept for," he pulled the phone away to check the time and grimaced, "fifteen hours?" 

Fuck, no wonder he felt like shit. 

"I'll reschedule you for Wednesday." 

Vanitas pushed himself up and dropped his feet to the floor. "No," he said. He couldn't do Wednesday. If Ven was taking his last finals then, he'd be a mess coming out of them, and Vanitas would pick him up himself. "Next week is fine. I need to take care of Ven for now." 

Besides, he needed a few days just to process everything on his own before someone else started digging through his head. 

"You might want to suggest he sees someone as well," Ava suggested. "This can't be easy for either of you." 

Vanitas sighed. He'd considered that before, when Ven had his first breakdown. He knew he wasn't qualified to actually help Ven mend, or deal with his family issues, but he'd been more concerned with getting them both on stable footing first. "I'll suggest it." 

"Alright. Call if you need me before Monday." 

"Thanks." He hung up and took a deep breath. No point in going back to sleep. It was already after lunch and he’d promised Ven they’d talk hours ago. 

He sent a quick text to Xion requesting thorough checks on all staff members before getting up. 

The house was quiet as he headed downstairs and he paused at the entranceway to the dining room, watching Ven. Notebooks were spread out on the table in front of him and he was tapping the end of his pen to whatever music was playing in his earbuds. 

Vanitas let him be for the moment and stepped into the kitchen. Thankfully, there was half a pot of coffee left and he filled a cup. There was barely enough milk for a bowl of too-sugary cereal, but it would do. When he turned to the table, he found Ven watching him, a pinched expression on his face. “What’s wrong?”

Ven shook his head, closing the book in front of him and pulling the earbuds out of his ears. “You didn’t wake up this morning.”

Which was surprising, but it couldn’t be helped. “I’m awake now,” he said, sitting next to Ven to eat. There were only a few moments before Ven started fidgeting, so Vanitas asked, “How’d your tests go?” 

“Fine. I think.”

So much for giving Ven something to focus on. Vanitas took a couple more bites of cereal before pushing his bowl aside and turning in his seat. 

Ven didn’t need any coaxing. He was out of his chair and in Vanitas’ lap between one breath and the next, his arms wrapping tight around Vanitas’ shoulders. “I’m so sorry, Sir,” he said, his voice muffled against Vanitas’ neck. 

“It’s alright, pet. No one was hurt. I’m sorry it took so long for me to get to you.”

Ven lifted his head, his eyes wide as he stared at Vanitas. “But you came. You came for me,” he said, like it was the most important thing in the world.

Vanitas swiped his thumbs over the tears on Ven’s cheeks. “Of course I did.”

“And you... came back to me,” Ven added with a choked breath.

“Yes.” He cursed himself for not fighting harder to get at least a few minutes with Ven, but he’d just wanted to get it all over and done with. And he didn’t want Ven caught up in things anymore than he already was. “Did you really think I’d give you up that easily?” When Ven didn’t answer, Ava’s words came back to him, and he knew he’d need to push Ven into finding someone to talk to. There was only so much he could do on his own. 

He slid his fingers into Ven’s hair and curled his fingers in a loose grip. “You’re mine, pet. Until the moment you decide to end the contract. Understand?”

Ven swallowed and nodded with a soft whimper. “Yes, Sir.” He wrapped himself around Vanitas again and sighed, tension slowly easing out of his body. “Thank you for coming for me,” he whispered.

Vanitas shifted his arms to hold Ven close, kissing Ven’s temple before reaching for his coffee. He let Ven get what he needed from the close contact for several long minutes, content to hold him. At least the summer break was around the corner. They’d have some time to work on things. 

When he’d finished his coffee, he rubbed his chin against Ven’s hair. “Ven,” he murmured, tightening his hold when Ven started to get up. “I want to ask you to do something,” he started slowly, “and if you say no, that’s fine. But I think it would be good for you.”

Ven lifted his head with a frown, already wary. “Okay?”

“I’d like you to find a therapist.”

The tension that had been there before came back immediately as Ven sat back. “Why?”

“For several reasons,” Vanitas said, moving his hand to Ven’s hip and slipping his thumb under his shirt to rub against his warm flesh. It had the desired effect of calming Ven somewhat. “For one, you were just kidnapped and held hostage for hours. And two…” He trailed off, wondering how he could word it without putting Ven on the defensive.

“For two, you had a fucked up childhood,” Roxas said from the entryway. 

Ven bristled, glowering at Roxas, though he didn’t snap a scathing retort. That was surprising, considering how they’d acted just a few days ago. “Why don’t you see one then?”

Roxas raised an eyebrow, pushing off the wall and heading to the fridge. “Who says I don’t have one?” He pulled out a carton of orange juice, opening it and getting it halfway to his mouth before stopping. He sighed and pulled a glass out of the cupboard, filling it instead.

“Really?” Ven asked, deflating completely. 

Vanitas might have been a _little_ irritated that Roxas had that much sway over Ven, especially with how much Ven acted like he hated his brother. But he was more relieved someone could convince Ven that therapy wasn't a bad thing. 

"No," Roxas replied, smirking before taking a drink. "Not anymore, anyway. Surprised you haven't gone to one already, with how many issues you have." 

"I don't _have_ issues," Ven growled. 

Roxas raised an eyebrow, catching Vanitas' eye with a tilt of his head. "That true?" 

Vanitas tensed as Ven turned his full attention to him. He was starting to see why the two of them didn't get along. "I think it would help if you went." 

"You think I'm fucked up," Ven said, pulling away. 

Maybe he should have waited to bring this up until after Wednesday. Vanitas stood with a sigh and picked up his cup. "Everyone is fucked up," he said, not about to encourage Ven's drama. "Most would do better with therapy." 

"When's the last time _you_ went to one then?" Ven demanded. 

"Last week," Vanitas replied, refilling his coffee before turning back to Ven. At least that seemed to have taken the fight out of Ven, though he was tempted to smack the smug look off Roxas' face. "I've been in and out for the past several years. You can go see mine if you'd like." 

Ven made a face, sinking into his chair at the table. "Wouldn't that be weird?" 

"Maybe. That depends on if you like her or not." He pushed away from the counter and rejoined Ven at the table, kissing the top of Ven's head before sitting. "And if you want to go back to therapy, that can be arranged, too, Roxas," he added, taking great satisfaction in Roxas choking on his juice. 

"I'm not your pet." 

Vanitas glanced over his shoulder. "No, but if you need help, all you have to do is ask." 

Roxas gave him a disgusted look and headed for the patio door. "I'm not your fucking charity case either," he said, closing the door behind him before sitting on the porch to smoke. 

These two were definitely related. Vanitas sighed and looked at Ven. "You don't have to make a decision now. Think about it." 

"Alright…" Ven picked up his pen, shifting in his seat after a few minutes and peeking up at Vanitas. "I was thinking…"

"About?" he prompted when Ven didn't elaborate. 

"...Collars." 

That was unexpected. "What about them?" 

"They're… important. Right? They mean something special?" 

"They can mean different things to people," Vanitas replied, taking a drink of his coffee as he considered that. "For me… If you wear my collar, it means I trust you. That you understand what it means to be my sub, and that you want to be with me." 

"Even…" Ven stopped, glaring at his notebook a moment. "I want to be with you," he finally said. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me…"

Vanitas sensed a "but" coming and hated the nervous lurch in his gut. 

"But I'm… I don't think I'm ready for a collar. Even at the end of the one year, I don't think I'll be ready." 

Vanitas let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, cursing softly in relief and leaning forward. "Is that all?" he asked, running his fingers through Ven's hair. This brat was going to be the death of him, he was sure. 

"You don't need to worry about the collar. I'll let you know when you're ready." Even if Ven never wanted to wear a permanent collar, he could handle that. He finished his coffee and stood, glancing to where Roxas was sprawled on the patio. "How do you want to handle your brother?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Do you want to repair your relationship?" he asked, absently curling his fingers in Ven's hair. He'd missed being able to do that the past few days. 

Ven sighed and leaned into the touch. "I dunno…" 

"Do you want him at your birthday party at least?" he asked, unable to stop the faint smile when Ven looked up at him in surprise. "Did you think I forgot it was coming up?" He'd already made sure the others were available, and the club was always there if they were in the mood for an after party. 

"He can come," Ven finally said. "If he's not an ass." 

Vanitas snorted quietly, tugging lightly on Ven's hair before getting more coffee. He had a feeling he'd be consuming more than usual this week. 

Coffee refilled, he stepped outside and sat next to Roxas. "You never did say if you had a place to stay." 

"Pretty sure Ven'll skin you alive if you take me as a roommate." 

"I'm not taking you as a roommate," Vanitas replied dryly. "I can get you set up in an apartment if you need it. With the agreement that you stay clean and either find a stable job, or finish college if you didn't." 

He blamed his willingness to help Roxas without question on the fact he was related to and looked like Ven. But he knew what it looked like when someone had lost everything, and what it looked like when someone was trying to pull themselves out of a dark hole. 

Roxas looked like both at the moment. 

"Ven not enough?" Roxas asked. "Or do you just like being a sugar daddy that much?" 

Vanitas sipped his coffee. "I take satisfaction in giving others the help I never got," he said. "The offer is there if you want it," he added, getting to his feet. "Ven's birthday party is the weekend after next. Be here Friday by six."

  
  
  


By the end of the week, Vanitas was looking forward to the trip to the lake, if only to get some space. He'd shared Ven's bed until Thursday and finally felt comfortable enough leaving Ven's side to go home and sleep in his own bed that night. Ven might not have been happy about it, but Vanitas needed a few hours of peace and quiet with only himself to worry about. 

He spent the evening packing and taking care of last minute errands. 

Ava hadn't been thrilled when he'd called to push his next appointment to Tuesday either, but they weren't coming back from the lake until Monday afternoon. And Ven had agreed to speak with her, which mollified her somewhat. 

He also checked his mail for the first time that week, finding two manilla envelopes that had the results of his and Ven's blood tests. He hesitated a moment before opening both. If they were both clean, he'd wait until Ven asked about them or condoms before handing them over. If they weren't, then it would be a conversation to have after they got back. 

A quick look over the paperwork showed they were both clean, as he'd expected. He tossed the envelopes and the rest of the mail into his suitcase to look at later, finished packing, and went to bed. 

Friday morning, he picked Ven up and followed the others out to the lake. It was only a few hours, and Ven slept the entire way. Apparently, he'd celebrated the end of the semester watching horror movies with Roxas until early morning. 

When the lake came into view, he reached over and flicked Ven's nose, watching Ven splutter awake from the corner of his eye. 

"Thought there was a spider on me," Ven grumbled, rubbing his hands over his arms. He sat up and stretched. "We're there already?" 

"Time flies when you pass out." 

Ven stuck his tongue out before leaning over, resting his head on Vanitas' shoulder. "So what's the plan for the weekend?" 

The timing of that question might have been surprising were it not for the cluster of the past week. As it was, he wasn't sure an intense weekend of bondage and subspace would be a good idea for either of them. "My plan is to not have a plan," he said, flicking Ven's nose again. 

"Really?" 

"Aside from seeing what the others have planned, no. I want you to explore your space as my sub with others around. Otherwise, we can just relax." 

"Okay." Ven nuzzled at Vanitas' shoulder before sitting up. "Terra said there's some good hiking trails. We could go walking." 

"Sure." 

 

 

It didn't take long to reach the cabin, and Ven claimed the upstairs room that had the wrap-around balcony as their own. They grabbed lunch at a diner on the other side of the lake then spent a few hours getting lost in the woods. 

Ven ran his phone battery down taking pictures and videos of all the human-tolerant wildlife they came across, including a deer who got close enough to sniff Ven's shirt before fleeing into the trees, and a bird that took a shit on his shoulder. 

Vanitas called an end to their exploring when they found what looked to be bear tracks. 

It took them almost an hour to find the car, and they got back to the cabin in time to watch the sunset over the lake. 

Riku had the grill going and they all sat around a small fire eating burgers and grilled corn. 

Even after the food was gone, they stayed by the fire, and Vanitas listened to them talk without really paying attention to what they said. Most of it sounded like their plans for tomorrow, but he wasn't interested in swimming. 

If anything, he might sleep in for once. Enjoy the hot tub. Enjoy taking Ven apart until he was too worn out to move, much less go traipsing through the woods for hours. 

They probably had ticks now. 

And where was Ven, anyway? He'd gone to the restroom earlier, but that felt like a long time ago. 

He got up and headed inside. "Ven?" he called. He found the downstairs bathroom and knocked, but it was empty, so he headed upstairs. The light to their room was on and he stepped inside, finding Ven sitting on the edge of the bed. 

The test results were in his lap. 

So much for waiting for Ven to bring them up. 

Ven looked up and quickly looked away again as he shoved the papers back into an envelope. "I wasn't snooping. I just wanted a charger for my phone." 

Vanitas sighed and sat next to him. "I'm not mad." He took the papers back out and organized them how they were supposed to go. 

Ven watched him in silence until the papers were back in their respective envelopes. "So that means we're both clean?" 

"Yes." 

After a pause, Ven asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I just got them last night. And I didn't want you to feel forced into making a decision." He sighed again and tossed the papers back into his suitcase. "This doesn't change anything, it's just an option we have now." 

"That's-" Ven started, digging his fingers into his pants as he took a breath. When he continued, he sounded more resigned than angry. "Are you ever going to stop treating me like I'll break?" 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, refraining from burying his hand in Ven's hair and pulling him close. "I don't think you'll break. But it is my job to keep you safe." 

"How does not telling me keep me safe? What if I never brought it up again because I was waiting for the results?" 

"Does knowing the results change your mind?" 

"Maybe," Ven muttered. "Maybe I just didn't want to say yes and then the results came back with something." 

"So you didn't want to get your hopes up?" He hadn't considered that particular view, but it still meant Ven had made a decision. "That's the same as choosing, Ven," he said quietly. 

"No, because so long as I didn't know the results, I didn't have to tell you!" 

Vanitas frowned and couldn't help feeling like they were having two different conversations. 

"You don't have to tell me now either. Nothing will change unless you want to say yes." 

"But you want me to say yes," Ven said, standing and moving to his own bag. "You always want me to say yes, and I know I can say no, but I also want to give you what you want," he snapped, irritation in his voice. He pulled out his phone charger and jammed it into the wall. 

Vanitas let out a slow breath, letting the silence sit a moment while Ven plugged in his phone. "So you feel pressured to make me happy," he said quietly. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, so long as Ven could continue to find and enforce his boundaries. 

"It's not like you're asking that much. We already have sex. We're both clean. Not using a condom wouldn't really change anything." 

Vanitas bit back a soft snort. It would change more than Ven thought, but that wasn't the real issue at the moment. "Would you give a dog chocolate?" 

Ven spun around, looking at him in confusion. "What? No." 

"Even if he begged?" 

"You don't feed a dog chocolate. It could kill them." 

"Exactly." Vanitas held a hand out and motioned Ven closer. 

Ven made a face, but he let Vanitas pull him down, straddling Vanitas' lap. "What the hell does that have to do with using condoms?" 

Vanitas hummed and wrapped his arms around Ven's waist. "Because I don't want you to give me something just because I ask." He was sure he'd said that before, but that was one thing he didn't mind repeating. "Unless you give me an enthusiastic yes, your answer is chocolate." 

"Our relationship is a dog now?" Ven asked dryly. 

"Yes." He pinched Ven's ass because he could. "Do you understand?" 

Ven sighed, nodding as he toyed with a bottom button on Vanitas' shirt.

When silence was Ven's only response, Vanitas squeezed his arms and pressed his lips to Ven's temple. "You really need a shower, pet." 

"Yeah, cause a damn bird crapped on me," Ven grumbled, as if their sojourn through the woods was blameless. He tugged on Vanitas' shirt and peeked up at him. "Shower with me? Sir?" 

How could he possibly say no to that? "Just shower," he said, smacking Ven's ass. Even if he had no plans to do anything too intense, he still intended to take Ven apart in a properly long session. 

They'd already gone this long without sex, another day would only make it sweeter. 

Ven pouted and slid off Vanitas' lap. He pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor on his way to the bathroom. 

Vanitas waited until the shower came on before joining him, taking a few moments to enjoy the sight of Ven standing under the water. All that bared flesh, wet and just waiting to be marked up. To be claimed. 

His clothes hit the floor and he stepped in behind Ven, sliding his hands up Ven's back and sides, over his shoulders, and down his arms to grasp his wrists. He grazed his teeth against Ven's neck and guided his hands to the tiled wall. "You've had a stressful couple of weeks, pet," he murmured into Ven's shoulder. 

"So have you, Sir," Ven replied, pressing back into Vanitas with a soft whine. 

That was true. "Which is why for the next two days, your only concern is to relax and be mine." Vanitas grabbed the cloth and soaped it up, before setting to work washing every inch of Ven. He lingered on Ven's chest when touching his nipples drew a desperate moan from him. 

"You're mine, pet." The cloth moved over Ven's back and shoulders, soapy water rushing over his skin. Then he moved lower, slipping across Ven's stomach and over his hips. "Your pleasure and pain are both mine to share and give and take." 

Ven shuddered and leaned more of his weight against the wall, bracing himself on his forearms. "Yes, Sir." 

With a hum, he washed between Ven's legs, finding him half-hard. He didn't linger, moving down one leg and then the other. When he'd finished, he pressed a hand between Ven's shoulders to keep him there as he quickly washed himself. 

Once they were both rinsed, he shut off the water with a kiss to Ven's neck. "Good?" he asked quietly. 

Ven hummed an affirmative and climbed out, leaning close to Vanitas as they dried. 

"We're not having sex tonight, but I want you naked." 

"Yes, Sir," Ven said, his dick giving an obvious twitch. 

Vanitas ran his fingers through Ven's hair with a pleased hum before finding clothes. He pulled on boxers and a pair of sweats, leaving his chest bare. 

Then he proceeded to strip the bed, checking it for creepy crawlies before shaking out the sheets and covers. 

"Checking for spiders, Sir?" Ven asked with a grin. 

"You'll thank me when you wake with all your fingers and toes," he said, throwing the pillows at Ven to be checked. 

Ven laughed and checked them over before tossing them back on the bed. He followed after them, crawling to the middle of the bed on his knees. "Are you sure you don't want to fuck me, Sir?" he asked, flopping onto his back. He propped his knees up and slowly spread them, biting his lip in what looked like an attempt to be coy. 

"I'll fuck you," Vanitas growled, grabbing Ven's ankle and dragging him down the bed. "Until you have no energy to even walk," he added, pitching his voice lower and enjoying the way Ven squirmed and put up only token resistance. 

"Promise?" Ven asked, batting his lashes with a laugh. 

Vanitas hummed and stepped back, digging out the lube and plug he'd packed. "Roll over," he said, smacking Ven's thigh and smirking when he yelped. He pushed one of Ven's legs up, keeping him spread with a knee against his thigh. 

Ven squirmed impatiently, though went still as soon as Vanitas pressed a coated finger into him. "Oh fuck," he breathed, clutching at the covers. "Been too long, Sir." 

"It has," Vanitas agreed, taking his time. "Going to be a bit longer still," he added, ignoring the pleading whines as he played with Ven's ass. When he finally coated the plug and settled it into place, Ven was thoroughly aroused, his skin flushed with pleasure as he rocked his hips against the bed. A sharp smack to Ven’s ass put a stop to that, and he retrieved a towel to wipe his hands off. 

Ven crawled under the covers beside Vanitas and latched onto him. “Missed this, Sir,” he murmured.

“Me too, pet,” he said, stroking his fingers over Ven’s flesh and through his hair. He found Ven’s lips with his own and took his time reacquainting himself with Ven’s mouth. There was no rush. They had the cabin for three days and he would take advantage of every minute.

Starting with a thorough two hour make-out session before they finally fell asleep. 


End file.
